A Self-Inserts troublesome adventure
by ippon
Summary: Dying wasn't fun. Getting born again was even worse. When my new parents abandoned me because I turned out to be human, I thought I had really bad luck. It wasn't until I found myself underwear shopping with a magical girl that I finally understood someone upstairs had a serious vendetta against me. Self-Insert
1. Where I get reincarnated

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD and I am not making any money from this. Pls. don't sue me!**

 **Author´s Note: Dear readers, first off thanks for giving A Self-Inserts troublesome adventure a try. This is my first fanfic so I hope you review and tell me if you think something is badly written. I am also not a native speaker so if you find spelling, grammar, etc. mistakes please tell me and I will fix them. I hope we will have fun together!**

 **Chapter 1: Where I get reincarnated**

Reincarnation sucks! Why you ask? Well first of, to get reincarnated you must die and, believe me, that is not fun. How did I die? Well I was hit by a truck. Yes, yes, I know that's just cliché, I have read light novels too. What they don´t tell you is how much it fucking hurts. No, I didn't die instantly, it took me minutes to finally bleed out, and let me tell you that were the longest and most agonizing minutes of my life. I couldn't feel my feet, so I assume I broke my back somewhere, but man, the rest of my body hurt more than enough. So yes, step 1 of my reincarnation was pretty shity. I´ll try to avoid trucks from now on.

Step 2 is hard to describe. One moment I was dying on the street and the next moment, I simply wasn't. I couldn't see, hear, smell or touch anything, kind of logical since I wasn't in my body anymore. Still, somehow, I could feel … something. It kind of felt like drifting through a river. Not terrible but still damn concerning when you don't know what's going on. An explanation would have been helpful. But hey, I assume somewhere along the way you normally lose your memories of your past, at least I dodged that.

And know we arrive at glorious step 3, where I am stuck now. Currently I can feel myself floating around in what I can only assume is my new mother's womb. Who am I and why am I talking to myself? Good question my new best friend! Well first my name is … no longer important. I will get a new one soon anyway, so I should probably stop using my old one. I am, or rather was, a student in Austria, Central Europe. If you haven't heard of us, we are basically the annoying little brother of Germany, who always gets into fights. The last 2 world wars? Yes, they were kinda our fault, sorry.

I was walking home from my final exam for this term, wanted to cross the road and BAAAM, here I am. So why am I talking to myself then? Well I figured if Reincarnation is a thing now, then maybe the multiverse Theory is also true, which means someone out there could be listening to my ramblings. Mostly I just want to talk to somebody. Stuck in the dark with nothing to do but thinking? Yeah that's not good for a human. Well I am in for some boring time.

-0-

I was totally wrong, being stuck here isn't boring, it's really creepy. Why you ask? Because I can feel something GOING INSIDE MY BODY! Whatever it is, it's all over my body and it is somehow getting in. I am this close to a full out panic attack. What is that stuff?

-0-

Well shit. Whatever this stuff is, it's all inside my body now. The problem is it doesn't stop there. That creepy thing is now trying to go deeper. What do I mean with deeper? Well you know, that part of me that went through that whole reincarnation shit, my soul, if you want to name it? Yeah that part lies "deeper" inside. So bad news it´s going after my immortal soul. Good news, as soon as it touched me there I could somehow push back against it. How do I do that? I´m not sure myself, but if I concentrate hard enough on it I can somehow force it back. So now I am struggling to keep this creepy stuff as far away from my soul as I can manage. This whole reincarnation thing gets shittier and shittier.

-0-

Wuhu, I managed to get the creepy stuff under control! It´s still stuck inside my body, but at least it doesn't try to get my soul any more. And I can move it now around somehow! Maybe it's some sort of Energy, like Chakra! It would be so cool to be able to walk up a wall. But I get ahead of myself. It´s still difficult to move my new-found chakra (and yes, until it´s proven that it is something else I am calling it that) around. Doesn't chakra strengthen the body? Maybe if I try to infuse more of it into my body it will get more durable? Well I have nothing else to do anyway.

-0-

Success! Yes, it's possible to infuse it into my body. But I must be careful, if it is too much at once it starts to hurt like a bitch. I can also move it much easier now. The more I practice the easier it gets. I really want to try using it outside. But what if I manage to blow up my mother? Yeah, I think I should wait with that. But now I am bored again.

-0-

I am bored. I am bored. I am bored. There is nothing to do here. I can move my chakra around without trouble, and I infuse as much of it into my body as possible. But there is nothing el … wait a moment. The liquid in which I was swimming around just started to disappear. Does that mean my mother's water just broke? Finally! I am getting out of here! I would do a victory dance if I could. Fresh air and blue sky, oh I missed you. Now I just needed to wait a bit more and I am free. A bit of pressing and it will be over. A bit of pressing through my new mother's birth channel. A bit of pressing which, if I remember correctly, can last several hours. Oh, fuck me sideways!

-0-

I will not talk about the following hours. I will only say that it was the most disgusting time I have ever experienced. I really need a long bath now. This whole reincarnation process was really shit. But let's look at the positive side of things. It can only get better now. And I am finally out of here.

Ah, sweet air how I missed you. I cried out in manly jubilation (which really didn't sound very manly) when a thought hit me. Was I even a boy this time around? By all that is unholy and divine let my balls be there. I will not live as a girl, I will not! I will take a pillow and smother myself if that is the case. I wiggled as hard as I could and tried to look between my legs. Come on, come on just a bit more. There are my legs and there … thank you, thank you whoever oversees the afterlife! Crisis averted, I am 100% male!

Now that I think about it, shouldn't Baby's see blurry the first few months? Meh, I am sure it has something to do with my super cool chakra abilities. So, let's look around a bit. The room looks big, but then again, I don't know if I have my proportions right. But it doesn't look like a hospital room. Maybe my new mum decided to give birth at home? Any birth helpers around? Yep there was a bunch of women dressed as maids, I was held by one of them. Good, good, next poi … maids? Who the fuck has fucking maids to help them give birth? What about a doctor, or a nurse? Even if you want to do the whole baby thing at home you should at least get professional help!

Oh, look the door is opening. And through it walks a man I only knew from light novels and anime. He is dressed in an expensive looking suit, has blue-green eyes and red hair. Well calling it red wouldn't do it justice. It was the most intense crimson color I had ever seen. As I inspected the newcomer I heard the maid speak while she handed me over to him: "Lord Lucifer, you have a son."

And so, I looked in the face of Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Maou of the Underworld, Husband of Grayfia Lucifuge, certified Siscon, all around Badass and, apparently my new father. Does that mean I replaced Millicas? That would suck, I would be too young to effectively change the story.

What's that concerned look doing on your face Sirzechs? You should be overjoyed, I am your new adorable little son! This should be the happiest day of your life! Did I mutate myself in some sort of Monster when I pressed chakra in my body? Wait, I am in the DxD Universe now, and the son of 2 Devils so its most likely magic, got it. Oh, he is handing me to Grayfia. That's the first time I really notice the women who is now my mother. Damn, it´s creepy to say that as her new son, but she is a real looker with her matching silver hair and eyes. I can definitely see why Sirzechs married her. And there is that concerned look again. That can't be good. I suddenly feel sleepy, really sleepy. Damn you my new Body and your limited energy reserves! Well I am taking a nap.

-0-

I woke up in the arms of Grayfia, or should I call her mum now? It would probably be for the best, or it will be really confusing for me when I reach the age where I can start talking. But for now, I should take care of a far more pressing problem. I´m hungry, really hungry. And so, I did what every hungry baby does, I started to cry. Mum seemed to understand my needs pretty well and shoved one of her breasts into my mouth. Damn this whole thing is embarrassing. I´m a grown-up man! Breast milk, at least, didn't taste as bad as I imagined. And Grayfia was smiling this time. Maybe I didn't turn myself into a monster while experimenting? I got a kiss on my forehead after she breast-feed me and was put in the hands of a waiting maid. Then she marched out of the door.

Wow lady, your newborn son is here and you pawn me off to some attendant? I can feel the love there! Maybe she had work to do? And I must say that I am impressed that she is running around again so shortly after giving birth. Well I was soon napping again anyway.

-0-

The next time I woke up I stared in the face of Ajuka Beelzebub. Fucker nearly gave me a heart attack. What was the scientist of the Maou doing here?

"And?" I heard Grayfia asking. Hi mom, you're here to? Then why is Ajuka holding me? Are you passing me around to your friends now? Can I expect an overexcited magical girl to come barging through the door next?

"His body is well developed, but it contains only minuscule amounts of demonic energy, most likely remains of his time in the womb. There are no other devil traits. He has no manifestable wings, no trace of self-produced demonic energy and his soul shows no sign of corruption. He is human, a human with a strong body, but still a human." Answered Beelzebub.

"What about an Evil Piece?" Sirzechs I didn't notice you there! Wait did he say human? I froze at the thought. I am the son of 2 of the strongest devils around. How could I be human? How does that even work? Wait a minute! That creepy magic that tried to invade my soul! Was it trying to change me into a devil? But I still have it in my body! I mean, I can understand you guys, isn't that the devil translation thing from the anime? So, I clearly should have devil magic, or demonic energy, or whatever you want to call it. Oh, look Ajuka got one of the Evil Pieces, like in the show! Well that will take care of the problem. He presses it against my chest and … nothing happens.

"I am sorry" Oi, why are you giving up so fast Ajuka. I thought you were the greatest Genius in the Underworld? Grayfia, am I seeing tears in your eyes? Sirzechs, don't look so defeated now! Come on guys not you too. Fight a bit harder will you! And even if I am human, I am still your son, right? Right?

-0-

After Ajuka had excused himself I was handed over to one of the maids again. I really feel neglected here! Well at least I had time to think about my situation. So apparently, I´m human, while my parents are both Maou class devils and are considered in the top percent of the whole world strength wise. Not to mention the whole deal with the pureblood devils. I am sure the rest of the devil clans would be pretty unhappy if they found out that their leader sired a human baby. Ugh, I hate politics. It is kinda my fault that I came out as a human, but how should I have known that this energy wasn't trying to eat my soul!

Well no use crying over spilled milk, first I should find out what my parents will do with me. My money is on being raised in secret in one of their lesser known estates. I´m sure the old Satan faction would use my birth as propaganda material, so it would be best to keep the whole thing under wraps. And they could visit from time to time, so yeah, I would be okay with that option. I feel sleepy again. Do baby's normally sleep this much?

-0-

I opened my eyes shivering, damn was it cold around here. So, like a good baby, I started crying to let my current caretaker now that he should start a damn heater. Immediately someone touched my head and suddenly the cold disappeared. If that was magic I really have to learn it. Now warm and comfortable I started to look around.

I´m currently being carried around by my father. I can see stars overhead, so we seem to be outside. There are cars and street lights everywhere. Looks like a normal neighborhood to me, but not really like I imagined the underworld. Do they even have stars down there? I´m not sure, but for now let's assume that we are in the human world. Which leads to the question what are we doing here?

Sirzechs suddenly stopped in front of a large building. It was painted in a bright yellow color, had a nice parking lot and you could see a garden right behind it. It gave me a bad feeling. My father decided to interrupt my observations at this point.

"I am sorry, but this is the only way I can protect you. Your mother and I will always love you, even if we can't be there for you" Oh no, Sirzechs tell me you are not about to do what I think you will do. With a sad smile, he laid me on the stairs in front of the building, pressed a button right next to the door, and disappeared through a magical circle.

I can't believe it, that fucker just pulled a Dumbledore on me. It took a few seconds to sink in properly but then I began to scream in furry. Well it was more like crying, but very, very furious crying. He just left me there, can you believe the nerve of that man? He is the leader of the whole devil race, he should have more than enough options! I mean come on, you can't tell me he doesn't have an old friend or a loyal subordinate that could raise me while keeping his mouth shut. But no, he decides the best way to protect me is to drop me of in the human world! Then, while I was mentally cursing up a storm, I came to a realization. My new parents didn't even bother to give me a name.


	2. Where I am a child again

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD and I am not making any money from this. Pls. don't sue me!**

 **Chapter 2: Where I am a child again**

Making food is a lot of work. Don´t get me wrong, I really like cooking. It was a hobby of mine, back in my old life. I loved to watch cooking shows and try out new recipes. But back then I was only cooking for myself. It´s a big difference to do it for a whole group. You have much more preparation work to do. To cook that much food needs good timing. And if you don't make sure everyone knows what they must do, it´s pure chaos in the kitchen.

What do you mean you are confused? A timeskip? Ah, of course! You want to know why I am standing in a kitchen cooking, when the last time we talked, I was lying on the doorsteps of some orphanage. Well buckle up, it´s story time!

-0-

First off, I was right. My redheaded Idiot of a father really brought me to the human world. And yes, as it turns out he left me at an orphanage. I think the woman that found me was new to the job, she really had no clue what to do with me. To make a long story short, I was, after some rather frantic calls, shipped off to a hospital and got a full checkup. I had to stay there for 2 days.

That made me rather anxious. Was something wrong with me? Ajuka didn't detect anything, but then again, he also didn't notice the clearly demonic energy I pumped into my body. Maybe he developed performance issues in his old age? Or did they find out that my body was different from the norm? Was I going to be whisked away to some secret government facility and be experimented on?

Thank god, I panicked for nothing. The problem was, that they had nowhere to put me. All the state run orphanages in the area were at maximum capacity and couldn't take in a newborn who needed supervision. It took some time for them to find one that was willing to raise me. My new home was St. Mary´s Orphanage, at the outskirts of Tokyo.

That´s right my friend, we are in Japan. So, there is still a chance that I will get involved in the story, but we will talk about that later. For now, let's get back to St. Mary´s. The building had 3 stocks, stood in a quiet looking neighborhood and had clearly seen better days. It was old, you could see that the roof was patched up in many places and the house front hadn't been painted in a long time. I wasn't really positive about my future there. The door was opened by an old lady in nun clothing. She had her hair hidden by a headpiece, a face full of wrinkles, forest green eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses and a smile on her lips. That was the moment I first met Sister Sophia.

-0-

Sister Sophia was born somewhere in southern France and joined the church when she was nearly 30, after she survived a serious case of cancer. When she got in trouble with the women in charge of her order, she got transferred to Japan, where she took over the running of St. Mary´s Orphanage. At the time I was abandoned, she was 63 and taking care of up to 30 children at times, even if the house technically had only place for 20. When I came into her care she had 22 wards, spanning from the age of 4 to 15. Sister Sophia was the only adult who lived permanently at the orphanage. Still, when she heard that the government had a baby at their hands that nobody was willing to take, she didn´t hesitate to volunteer.

Life in St. Mary´s wasn't nearly as bad as I feared. I thought I would end up in a poorly supervised place, with an overworked caretaker and which was ruled by bullies. Instead I found a family. A family who changed members regularly, had often problems with money and many children with troubled pasts. But it was a family nonetheless.

And the heart of this family was Sister Sophia. Whenever someone had a problem, she would listen. When an abused child couldn't sleep she would hold its hand while reading a story. Sometimes she stayed the whole night, sleeping on a chair, never letting go of the child´s hand so the kid new it was safe. She went through every day with a smile and taught us that you could not expect kindness from others if you were not willing to show it first. She was the friendliest person I met in 2 lifetimes.

The children loved her for it. There was no bullying at St. Mary´s Orphanage, because that would have made Sister Sophia sad. Every new child was welcomed with opened arms, because that's what Sister Sophia did. Each child helped with the housework, else Sister Sophia would have to do it and they wanted to help her as much as they could. They didn't even stop when they left the orphanage. Without the money people who used to live here were sending regularly, the place would have had to close a long time ago.

I was raised mostly by the other children, because Sister Sophia simply had too much work to do. It was really endearing to see the 7-year-old Daisuke trying to teach me Kanji, shortly after my first birthday.

"If you start early, you won't have as much trouble later." he told me.

Or that one-time Emi protected me from a bully. I was nearly 2 years at that point and we were visiting a local park, when a boy from the neighborhood decided it would be fun to make me trip repeatedly. 10-year-old Emi tackled the nearly a head taller boy to the ground.

Even if I was mostly in the care of the other children, Sister Sophia still took time off to look after me. For the first months, there wasn't a night when she didn't carry me around singing, until I feel asleep.

And so, I grew up again, with a family I came to love as much as my old one.

-0-

Which leads us back to the kitchen. I am now 8 years old and have taken over the kitchen as my domain! Until I was 6, food was mostly prepared by Sister Sophia. She has many good points, but cooking isn't one of them. That doesn't mean her food was inedible, it just didn't taste very good. So nearly 2 years ago, when Sister Sophia was out and we were only watched by the older kids, I sneaked in the kitchen and started to cook. After the others got to taste my food they decided unanimously that we would take over cooking duty (which really meant I was cooking, while the others washed and chopped vegetables). Sister Sophia supervised us the first few times in the kitchen, and even after she stopped there always had to be one of the older kids in the kitchen with me, mostly for safety reason. But even the elder kids bow to my cooking-expertise! So, I am now the unofficial cook of the orphanage.

"Kazuto-kun, the spaghetti is done, what about the sauce?" I heard Amy, a 14-year-old girl who was overseeing the kitchen today, call.

Who is Kazuto you ask? That would be yours truly! Yes, Kazuto, no last name, that's what I am called. I am standing at the proud height of 133 cm and have shoulder long crimson hair (who would have guessed). My most outstanding feature is that I have Heterochromie. No that is no incurable disease! It means that I have 2 different colored eyes. One is blue-green and the other silver. It seems Grayfia managed to get something into my genepool.

You want to know how my magic training is coming along? Well… not really that well. I have a few problems in that department. First, I have not that much time. I stand up early every morning to make the famous Japanese bento boxes you can see in every anime. Sister Sophia tried to talk me out of it, but the kids need something to eat when they go to school. And it breaks my hard to see my, by now over 70-year-old, caretaker stand in the kitchen before sunrise, so that me and the others could all have our meal. After I am done with that it´s school time and when I get home I start preparing lunch.

That leaves the afternoon for practice, but even after I am done with cooking duty (my official part of the housework) I often stay to play with the younger children, or help out where I am needed. Funny thing really, since I was lazy in my old life and tried to avoid my younger siblings and housework as much as possible. But, you can't see a woman like Sister Sophia work herself to the bone every day, to take care of children nobody else wants, without changing a few of your one priorities. To see children, who have lived through beatings, abandonment and the death of their loved ones, and do nothing but train? Only so that I can change the story of some anime I have seen, like the whole thing was a game? No, I couldn't and wouldn't do that. Screw getting powerful, if that means I must let the people close to me down!

Still that doesn't mean I abandoned learning magic completely. I can weasel out an hour or two every week. So, what is the result of my amazing magical training? Well I can make a fireball now! Yes, I know, it´s not the most amazing thing. But do you know how hard it is to do even that? Well for you to understand my problem, I should talk about the nature of my magic first. Have you ever wondered why Rias Gremory is only using her power of destruction in her fights? I mean she could summon firestorms, shake the ground with earthquakes or throw lightning around. Why is she only using black energy balls?

I think, it´s because she can't use anything else in the heat of battle. Turns out that if you inherit the power of destruction (and yes, I have got it too) it changes your magic fundamentally, or at least that's what I assume. You see there is no problem when I strengthen my body with magic (I mean I have done that since I was in the womb), but as soon as I manifest it outside, my magic wants to devour something. Yes, when I simple gather magic over my palm I get an energy ball that is trying to eat anything it encounters, aka the famous power of Destruction.

So, what if you want to do something else with it? Then you must force your magic to change its very nature. It is hard to do and requires time. I am sure that you can overcome the problem with enough training, but I think Rias can't use something other than her power of Destruction in battle effectively.

I have the same problem, not enough training in changing my magic, so I can only make a fireball until now. I also have a half-finished shield spell. The Power of Destruction is really suitable for that. You simply have to form it into some form of shield and it eats anything you are attacked with. Its practical, but I have trouble keeping up an even shape.

But, magic problems aside, I am happy. Money is sometimes a little tight and there is much work to do, but I have a family I truly love.

-0-

The day my family broke apart was January the 22nd and I was 9 years old. My morning started normal enough, I was up early to make bentos for everyone and prepare breakfast. I didn't think anything was wrong when the other kids started to come down before Sister Sophia, she was after all 72-year-old. She couldn't move around as well as before, her health wasn't the best and she started to forget things. But I didn't worry about her, she was still rusty for her age. When she wasn't down by the time the rest of the group was eating I went to her room to wake Sister Sophia up. I found her already cold body still in her bed. She had passed peacefully in her sleep, wearing the kind smile that we so loved even in death. That was the first time that I truly cried.

-0-

The child service workers wanted to move us immediately, but we were stubborn. We thought tooth and nail to be allowed to attend her funeral, until they gave in. The graveyard was full that day. Sister Sophia was well liked and many of her old charges had come to pay their last respects. It was when her coffin was lowered into the earth that I spoke my first prayer. I didn't pray to a god I knew was dead, but to the kindest angel I had heard of. And so, I asked the Archangel Gabriel to make sure Sister Sophia's soul made it to heaven. Because, if there is a person that deserves to be escorted there by a Seraphim, it´s her.

-0-

We were split up right after the funeral. The rest of my family disappeared in the local orphanages and I was left with nearly no chance of meeting them again. I was brought into a home solely for boys. They had a place free and I had nowhere else to go. So, I found myself a new home, but I couldn't find a new family in this orphanage. The caretakers where there for the money, they got paid and didn't interact more with us then absolutely necessary. This led to a situation where bullies thrived and the teenagers ruled.

I was immediately made into a target. You know how cruel children can be to each other and my crimson hair and mismatching eyes made me stand out from day one. I could have stopped them, of course. Thanks to my magic I was far stronger than a human boy my age had any right to be. I could have ruled the orphanage, if I had beaten up a few of the older boys.

I would have taken that course of action before my time in St. Mary´s. But, I have learned a few life lessons from Sister Sophia. Don't get me wrong, I am no pacifist, I know that sometimes you must hurt somebody, maybe even kill, if you have to protect yourself or your loved ones. But you can't expect kindness from kids who never got any themselves. And that´s what they were, just kids. Children who went through the worst life had to offer, who had never gotten support, or at least a friendly smile. How do you expect they would grow up? So, no I didn´t hurt them, but I stepped between them and others who couldn't protect themselves. It earned me quite a few beatings, but my body could handle that easily and the smiles of the little ones I protected made it all worth it.

The whole thing had another positive aspect, I had much more time now. Cleaning was done by hired staff (we had only our rooms to keep clean), food was delivered by a big and cheap supplier (and you could taste that) and most of the younger kids stayed only for a few days between transfers from orphanage to orphanage (I was an oddity in that point and the youngest permanent resident), so I often had nobody to take care of.

That meant I had more than enough time to practice my magic. And I was starting to see the results. I learned to produce electricity and control things like water and wind, to a certain extent. Not enough for flashy attacks, but I managed to collapse a wall with a gust of wind a few day ago. Okay, it was an old wall that looked like it would fall apart at any moment. But I am still proud of myself!

I also found a new way to boost my physical powers. You remember how I infuse myself with my magic? Yes, that seems to make my body permanently stronger. You don't get immediate results, but it really pays off in the long run (I recently managed to leave a fist print in a tree trunk during training). With my new technique, I pump my magic through my whole body. I don't absorb it, but let it run along my muscles and bones. That gives me an incredible short-time boost, but it doesn't extend longer than a few minutes.

I also found my own personal training ground, an abandoned production plant nearly an hour of walking away from the orphanage. It was out of the way and nobody ever went there, so it was perfect. Only problem was that I had to go through one of the seedier parts of town to get there. But hey, everyone could see that I was poor so they didn't bother me and I didn't bother them.

Today I was walking to my trainings place again. It was April and I had recently turned elven. Birthdays weren't celebrated at the orphanage but a few of the … buyable ladies I regularly meet on my way to the production plant got me a cake. Why would prostitutes buy me cake? Well it´s simple, I a regularly talk with them. It started when they tried to embarrass me with flirting. The first time one of the ladies asked if I wanted to come upstairs, I went red like a tomato. They found my reaction cute and it developed from there. It is really fascinating how far a few friendly words here and there can bring you.

I was just about to leave the more questionable parts of the neighborhood, when I heard screaming.

"Help me! Somebody help me!"

I started sprinting towards the suddenly cut off voice. That was clearly a child that was in trouble. Why am I stupid enough to run towards a potential dangerous situation you ask? Well, in this part of town there are a few rules you must follow and one of them is that you don´t call the police, ever. You had to solve your problems yourself, because nobody wanted policemen here. If you called for them, the more brutal residents would make an example out of you later.

I rounded into the alley I heard the voice from and stopped to assess the situation. I noticed a boy that couldn't be older than me, with spiky brown hair. He laid next to a thrown over trash can and had his mouth held close by a guy that was leaning over him. I don't remember what he looked like, because my eyes were fixed on the lower part of his body. His pants were already down and he was fumbling on his underwear with his free hand.

I froze for a split second and then I felt pure rage coursing through my body like a fire. I hated rapists. Rape is one of the few crimes I believe is unforgivable. I hate rapists, but I absolutely detest child rapists. I have seen young girls and boys, who wouldn't allow anybody to touch them, because they were the playthings to such trash. I listened to children who screamed the whole night, because they had to relive their violation again and again in their nightmares.

And now such a low-life, who dares to call himself human, was standing before me, attempting to violate a boy that was my age. I could feel my hair wiping around as if there was a strong wind while I pumped magic through my body. The concrete floor shattered when I took my first step towards my enemy. I moved faster than ever before, one moment I was in the alley entrance, the next I stood behind the would-be rapist, my fists balled. My first strike shattered his right kneecap. While he sacked down with a cry of pain I repositioned myself and drove my magic empowered knee between his legs. If the pain of that hit didn't knock him out, then the fist I drove under his ribs, right into his solar plexus, sure did.

As I stared down at the unconscious form of the man, I was seriously thinking about ending his life. It would have been easy, a simple stomp on his neck and he would never stand up again. But, before I could come to a decision, I was tackled by a frightened young boy.

"Thank you, thank you! He told me he would hurt me if I started to scream again, I didn't know what to do. Thank you!". The crying boy made my decision for me. I wouldn't force him to watch a man die, not at his age and not after what he went through.

"Calm down buddy, you are safe now. The bad man can't hurt you anymore." I tried to reassure the boy, while I turned around.

"Come on, let´s get out of here" I took his hand and started to lead him out of the alley.

"You are really strong Nii-san. How old are you?" Good, he had calmed down fast. I don't think he understood what nearly happened to him.

"I´m 11, what about you?" I had to get the boy out of this neighborhood. It was painfully clear that he was lost here and there were always people around who would try to make a few bucks through a kidnapping. Still, I couldn't let our would-be rapist simply lying in there. There was no guarantee he wouldn't try something like this again. So, I went to a pick-up place for prostitutes. They guys there didn't like kidnaper and murderer in their territory, bad for business, so we should be relative safe there.

"I´m ten, but I´ll turn eleven in a month!" Before I could say anything else, I heard a shout from down the street.

"Yo, runt! Took one of your little buddies out for a walk today?" I was relieved to see Ironhead come walking down the street. What kind of name is Ironhead you ask? Well in this part of town everyone uses nicknames. You don't want the people living here to know your real name, believe me.

Ironhead told me that he got his name after someone tried to knock him out with a baseball bat and broke it on his head. He is one of the guys who makes sure that the ladies here get paid after services rendered. He looks intimidating enough for the job, with his height of nearly 1,90 meters and his bald head. The muscular arms and the knife scar above his right eye don't hurt either.

He was friendly enough if you knew him, but had no problem to put you into hospital if you messed with his girls. He also hated rapists. If one of the girls gets assaulted, they usually go to him and he has developed a certain distaste for such characters over the years.

"No, found the boy three alleys down. He ran into trouble with a guy there. He had his pants already down." I gave him a pointed look.

I saw the smile vanishing from his face. It was replaced by a neutral look, that would have everyone who knew Ironhead running for the hills.

"You get the boy out of here. I´ll carry out the trash!" He gave me a pat on the shoulder and marched on.

I knew that I wouldn't have to deal with that guy again. After all, Ironhead had the same opinion of child rapists as me.

-0-

"You shouldn't be out here without your parents buddy!" I decided to make small talk with the boy while I brought him to a police station. Best if he hasn't too much time to think about what happened.

"But your also alone out here Nii-san! Where are your parents?"

"Ah" I winced "They didn't like me very much, so they gave me away. I´m living at an orphanage" I was suddenly hugged by the brown-haired boy.

"That's terrible, why would they do that? You helped me, you're really cool and nice!" the boy looked at me with his big, light-brown eyes, which were shimmering with tears. It was clear that he had a big heart, so I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Who knows, but back to the topic. What are you doing here all alone? I´m sure your parents are worried about you."

"Well, we are sightseeing here for the weekend. I snuck out of the hotel because I wanted to buy a new magazine." he told me while shuffling his feat.

"And why didn't you ask your parents to come with you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because it´s a super-secret magazine. Okasan would scold me if she knew I had it. And the man who tried to hurt me said he would help me get it." Yes, much to trusting. I mean, who goes with someone they don't know to buy magazines!

"Oh, and what is the name of this super-secret magazine?"

"Playboy!"

I stumbled and nearly landed face first in the dirt. Playboy? What 10-year-old buys Playboy magazines?

"And why the hell do you need a Playboy?"

"They ladies in there have really nice oppai!" He told me with a big smile.

I came to a halt, while my brain began to connect the dots.

"Say, what was your name again?"

The brown-haired boy looked confused before a sudden look of realization appeared on his face. While he turned to me, a big smile on his face, I studied him closely for the first time. The spikey, brown hair, the light-brown eyes, the big smile. Give it a few years and he would look exactly like an anime character I knew very well.

"I´m Issei, Hyoudou Issei." He told me. "Nice to meet you Nii-san!"

-0-

I had to leave Issei at the police station, because I needed to get back to the orphanage. He was crying when I left, but they would lock the doors of the place and if you are to late you had to sleep outside. I really couldn't wait together with him. So, I told the officers at the station what happened and left. Well, something similar to what happened. I said that I knocked the guy out with a brick and ran together with Issei and that I had no idea where that all happened.

Issei simply went along with my story. Still, to meet him outside of Kuoh-town, what are the odds? And he is already a pervert at the age of 10. How that works I will never understand. His hormones shouldn't even have kicked in yet.

But you could see that he was a boy with a big heart. You learn to notice these things when you meet as many children as I did. And the way he hugged me, nearly crying, because he heard that my parents didn't want me? That told me all I needed to know about him. But I didn't think I would meet Issei again for a long time.

-0-

I saw Issei again the very next day. I was called downstairs early in the morning because somebody wanted to meet with me. That had never happened before, so I was rather concerned about the whole thing. I was tackled down by a brown-haired missile as soon as I opened the door to the meeting room.

"Nii-san, I missed you." proclaimed the boy I had identified as Issei by now.

"Come on, my parents want to meet you" he led me to a couple sitting by the table.

Isseis parents looked exactly like in the anime. Both had brown hair, even if Mrs. Hyoudou´s was a rather dark shade, and brown eyes. And you could see the first wrinkles appear on both of their faces.

"Ah, so you are the heroic Nii-san little Issei can't stop talking about" Mr. Hyoudou said with a smile. "I wanted to thank you for saving my son!"

"It was no problem, everyone would have done the same" I answered.

"No, No I don't believe many 11-year-olds would attack a grown-up man to save a boy the never saw before. You shouldn't sell yourself short. Issei told us that you live in an orphanage and the police officers where nice enough to tell us how to get here. May I ask how long you have lived here?"

"A bit over a year now." I was confused where this conversation was going, but decided to humor him.

"And before that?" Did they come here for my life story or what?

"I grew up in a catholic orphanage until I was 9. My parents left me a few days after my birth." I saw them exchanging looks with each other. What was that about? I still didn't understand why they were here. It was clear they didn't just want to thank me.

"We wanted to ask if you would like to life with us?"

I froze. What? The wanted me to life with them? They wanted to adopt me?

"But, But … I don't understand! Why would you want to adopt me?"

"I always wanted a big family, but I had trouble with my pregnancies. It's a miracle that my little Issei survived." Mrs. Hyoudou spoke up, a sad smile on her face. "And I am sure he would love to have a big brother."

I looked to the vigorously nodding Issei and could feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

"But why me? Why would you take in a child you have never seen before? You don't even know me!" I exclaimed, my voice breaking.

"I know that you saved my baby boy and risked your own life doing so. That tells me everything I need to know about you."

"Please Nii-san, you could become my big brother for real!" Issei said while he started to hug me again.

I could feel tears coming down my cheeks, as I watched the three people who wanted me to become parts of their life. I looked each of them in the eyes and made my decision.

"My Name is Kazuto, I will be in your care." I sobbed. Shortly after I found myself in a group hug with my new parents and my new little brother.

That day was the second time I found a family willing to love me. And it was the second time I truly cried.

 **Author´s Note: Dear readers, well here is a new chapter! More than 5000 words, with little action but much backstory. I hope it wasn't too boring for you all, but I think backstory is important. I want to make Kazuto realistic and you can´t tell me that you live in a new world for 16 years without your personality changing one bit.**

 **Next chapter we will see the life in the Hyoudou residence, some more training and the appearance of a certain magical girl that will skip into Kazuto´s life. I will also try to throw in a few fight scenes. Canon (or what is left of it) will start at the beginning of chapter 3.**

 **Thanks all you guy who decided to follow my story or put it in their favorite list. And a special thanks to all you guys who decided to take your time and write a review, I really appreciate it.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Where I meet a magical girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD and I am not making any money from this. Please don't sue me!**

 **Announcement: I gave my SI a false name! Kazuko is used for females in Japan. His name will be changed to Kazuto. Many thanks to Exis21 and Strife666 for pointing this out and providing the new name *bows into their direction*, may they have long life's, full of interesting fanfics!**

 **Chapter 3: Where I meet a magical girl**

It took time for me to get used to living in the Hyoudou household. I was used to take care of myself and nobody had really cared about what I did, since I left St. Mary´s. My new parents did care very much and the first time I left the house for a few hours, without telling anybody (I wasn´t used to it anymore and simply forgot), they panicked. When I came back the Hyoudous were about to call the police. I got a two-hour lecture about the irresponsibility of my action and was grounded for a week. Grounded! I was never grounded before, not once. Not even in my old life.

I should have expected that there would be problems. I am over thirty by now (at least mentally), but my parents only see a kid, albeit a mature one. Oh, don´t get me wrong, I love living with the Hyoudous. Mr. Hyoudou is at work most of the time, but he always takes time for me and Issei. On weekends, we often go on fishing trips. I never understood what people liked about fishing, before I tried it myself, but it´s very relaxing.

In Ms. Hyoudou, I´ve found an excellent cook. Still, I didn´t give up the kitchen that easily! So now we alternate on cooking duty. During school-time I prepare breakfast and make bento boxes for Issei, my father and me and mom prepares lunch. On weekends and during vacation time we switch. We typically work together for dinner and I have really learned a lot about cooking from my new mother because of that. It´s to be expected, she is a full-time housewife and I don´t believe anybody can match her in that regard.

All in all, I was very happy about my new parents. However, there was a small problem. I didn´t know their names. Stop laughing! They never introduced themselves, I don´t believe they have a name in the anime and it would be embarrassing to simply ask. I went through their Mail, but that was only addressed to Mr. or Mrs. Hyoudou, but I am not giving up that easily. I will find out their names, you just wait!

Issei, how do I best describe Issei? I think "loveable pervert" would be the best fit. Yes, my new mother told me that Issei was always obsessed with females and breasts in particular. And I led him involuntary further down that path. How did that happen? Well, we have a computer for Issei and me in the house. It stands in my room and Issei can come over and use it any time. Now our parents are no idiots, they know about Isseis … more questionable tendencies, so they managed to install a block for all pornographic sites. No, I didn´t introduce Issei to online pornography!

Anime were allowed though and they were always a weakness for me. I was watching a harem anime one day and didn´t hear Issei entering the room. It was nothing special, overused clichés and too much exposed skin, but from time to time it can be funny to watch something like that. When I noticed Issei, he was staring at the screen with sparkling eyes and slightly opened mouth. I shut the computer down as fast as I could, but it was already too late.

"Nii-san, we have to become harem-kings!" he told me the next day. Turns out, I forgot to delete my browser history and he found the anime again. Then he researched the term "Harem" and decided we both had to gather one. Damn it, how should I have known that a simple anime would lead to this!

Magic training isn´t progressing very well anymore. Why? It´s simple, I have nowhere to practice my more destructive techniques. There are enough abandoned places in town, where I can train and I use them regularly. That caused trouble with my parents at first. Spending hours of my free time out of the house and completely alone seems to be too dangerous for me, at least in their opinion. But we managed to talk it out. They understood that I need time to myself (That´s what I told them at least. But what should I have said instead, hey mom I´m going to practice my magic?) and we came to an understanding. I would be allowed to go out, but if I missed my curfew I would lose that privilege.

So, yes time isn´t the problem, but the scale of my training sure is. I can do small things without problem now. Throw around a few fireballs or lightning bolts isn´t that difficult. But that is not enough and I can´t hide anything bigger, so close to the city. And I really need to learn how to use stronger magic, because I doubt I can take on even someone of Risers level right now. Wow, that is a depressing thought, weaker than the useless playboy. I need to find a better place for training. Canon is coming in my direction fast!

Why I suddenly care about getting powerful? Because I want to be able to help Issei! We all know what trouble he will get into and I don´t plan to let him alone. I thought about keeping him away from all this, but, let's face it, he was damn happy with how things turned out. And I don´t think I could protect him even if I wanted. He would sell his soul to Rias for a glance on her boobs in an instant.

Was there something else I didn´t tell you? Oh, yes, I completely forgot! I decided to dye my hair, it´s now a dark brown color and reaches to my shoulders. I really liked the red color and my family protested that decision, but it was necessary. Can you imagine Rias Gremory´s reaction if I walked into Kuoh the first time with crimson hair and mismatching eyes, one green-blue like her brothers, the other silver like Grayfia´s? No, thank you. I don´t plan to reveal my parentage until we are at the end of the Kokabiel arc at least. I even thought about wearing colored contact lenses, but I tried normal ones in my old life and I hated them. I should be fine without the hair screaming "Gremory here!".

Maybe I should start some form of martial arts to train myself, now that I can´t improve my magic. I could drag Issei with me, he needs the training badly. I can´t do a thing about his magic reserves, but I can improve his body´s condition. Yes, let´s do that!

-0-

Muay Thai is a martial art that focuses on the use of legs, fists and elbows and we had a dojo dedicated to its use in town. Arthit-sensei was a professional martial artist. Born and raised in Thailand, as the son of a farmer, he used his fists to quickly rise through the ranks of the local martial arts tournaments. He decided to retire from official fights after he accidently crippled his opponent in the national championship. I don´t know what he did after that, only that he turned up in Kuoh town nearly 4 years ago, nearing the age of 40, and opened his own dojo.

It was perfect for me, so I begged my parents to let me train there. I was enrolled shortly after my 13th birthday, together with a less enthusiastic Issei. Since he discovered anime, he had stopped most of his outside activities to watch series after series on the computer. I had to move it to Issei´s room, because he was using it so much and I wanted a bit of peace and quiet. So, my parents agreed with me that a bit of training would do him good.

Arthit-sensei didn´t teach in the dojo himself, he had hired other martial artists to do that for him. He was still there, watching every session of the children and adult groups learning in his establishment. I don´t understand how he could make a profit like that, but it´s not my place. Training was hard, but I threw myself into it with everything I had, at least when I was alone. I had never stopped to reinforce my own body, so I could have easily killed one of my fellow students during a spar, if I had hit with my full power.

Many people gave up training soon. My group started out with nearly twenty children, after two months, five were left, myself and Issei included. The adult only groups seemed to have a similar dropout rate. I am sure that Issei would have been out of there faster than you can say "pervert", if I hadn´t motivated him to continue training. Well, not so much motivated as threatened him. I told him he would be my sparring partner, even if he stopped attending, so I would get to kick his ass regularly. He stayed, grumpily, but he never had the same drive as me. I can´t hold it against him, he doesn´t know what the future holds in place for him.

Why not simply tell him, you ask? I thought about it, to be honest. I could convince him if I just showed him my magic, maybe get him to train with promises of his own Harem. But a few things held me back. First off, I don´t want to move him around like a puppet. Yes, I know, a bit hypocritical after I forced him into training. Still, if I would tell him about the future, I would practically start to dictate his life and I don´t want that. Second, I don´t want to throw the time line into complete chaos. What if I somehow mess up and kill, for example, Asia through some weird butterfly effect? Or, I get Issei killed because something happens that wasn´t in the original story and he felt to secure of himself? No, everything went well for him in the original version, it isn´t as if he died. Wait, he did. Twice, if you count the incident with Samael´s poison. Damn it!

-0-

I had just finished my session in the dojo and was about to go home, when I heard Arthit-sensei speak up.

"Kazuto-san, can you please come with me." I raised an eyebrow, but followed as he guided me into a room behind the main training room. It was small, with no windows and only a small table, two chairs a teakettle and a few cups.

"Tea?" he asked. I accepted and took a sip of the cup he gave me. It was surprisingly good tea, I noticed, while looking back up at him.

"I have watched you, Kazuto-san, since you entered my dojo for the first time. You came to us with a fire in your eyes, with a purpose. You did not come here to train your body, you didn´t even come here to learn Muay Thai, not truly. You came here to learn how to fight, maybe even how to kill."

I narrowed my eyes, watching him, while taking another sip of my tea. Arthit-sensei wasn´t a big man with his 1,60m, but he had a noticeable air of confidence around him. His hair was tied into a ponytail behind his head and his piercing blue eyes were focused on me. I looked into those eyes and simply nodded once.

"And why do you need to know how to kill, Kazuto-san?" He asked.

Wait, was he trying to put the wise master testing the student of his worth routine? Oh god, that is so cliché! My waste knowledge of movies, books and anime tells me, that now is not the time for bullshit. If we go along with the cliché, then I tell him my reasoning and he offers to train me personally. Yes, let´s try that.

"My brother will make enemies, even if he doesn´t know it yet. Many of them will not hesitate to kill him, or my family, should they get the chance. I need the ability to protect those I consider precious to me and I don´t think I will be able to defend them without killing anyone."

He looked at me intensely, probably wondering why I was so sure about that. The silence stretched and I started to wonder if I had made a mistake. Would he throw me out of the dojo now, or inform the authorities that I was mentally unstable? Finally, he leaned back with a sigh and folded his hands before his chest.

"I won´t ask that you will only defend yourself with what you learn here. Sometimes the best way to defend your people is to bring the fight to your enemies, I know that. But can you swear to me, that you won´t take a life needlessly or without just cause?"

Normally, that shouldn´t be a problem. I mean, don't kill someone if you can avoid it and only do it if they are the bad guys, easy, right? I don´t believe so. Think back to the meeting of the three factions at the end of season 2 of the anime. Did the magicians who attacked the faction leaders there really have to die? No, they were no danger to most members of the meeting. So, I would not be allowed to kill them but would have to find a way to knock them out. And what is a just cause? Most people think that their cause is just. So, I waited a few minutes, before I made my choice.

"Yes, yes I can swear that." I will try to not kill anybody who doesn´t deserve it. It will make dealing with some enemies more difficult, but at least I won´t turn into a butcher.

"Then swear, swear it to me by a deity you believe in. I do not care which one you choose, but you have to swear by one."

That was oddly specific and suspicious, in a world where actual deities were running around. Maybe gods can hear it, if you swear by their name? Which would mean Arthit-sensei is aware of the supernatural world, or simply superstitious. Well, no matter, if that´s what it takes. Which god do I swear by? God is dead, so he is out. Odin is an old pervert and I have no clue what he would do if I break an oath sworn upon his name. Lucifer? No, that position is under new management and I really don´t want his attention. I need somebody I can respect and who won´t smite me if I accidently kill somebody. Gabriel! I don´t think she would actual harm me and I liked her description in the light novel. She isn´t an actual deity, but I think Archangel is close enough.

"I swear by the Lady Gabriel, member of the four great Seraphim and guardian of the thrones of heaven, that I will not take a live unnecessary, or without just cause!"

He nodded once.

"Then I will train you from now on."

That really worked. All hail the cliché, for it tells me what to do!

-0-

Arthit-sensei´s training was brutal. Endless repetitions of the Muay Thai moves, until I could do them without thinking. Rigorous training of my muscles. I thought that we could skip that point because of my natural strength, but he insisted on developing my musculature. And the spars, oh the spars. I was beaten into the ground so hard I thought I would never get back up again. The first time Arthit-sensei and I sparred, I held back, still believing my superior strength would take him down without problem. I didn´t last five seconds. Arthit-sensei moved faster than I thought possible, his first hit went beneath my rips and the only reason I didn´t go down was that he had underestimated my toughness. Didn´t mean that I managed to hit back though, the knee he drove into my sides saw to that. Two hits from a human, a human that was trained to a ridiculous level and new every week point of my body, but still a human, was too much for me to withstand. That was a real blow to my pride, let me tell you.

My new teacher knew that I was stronger than a normal human, even if he didn´t comment on it. His solution to train me further? Strap weights on my arms, legs and torso which I wasn´t allowed to take off during the day. I felt like Rock Lee, but I can´t deny that it was effective. I don´t hold a candle to somebody like Sairaorg Bael, but I should be stronger than the average devil. At least in comparison to the ones I have seen on the show, who knows how strong they are in real live.

I also got better at fighting in general. You learn fast if you get beaten up by a middle-aged guy at least four times a week. I had stopped sparring with the other trainees at the dojo, they simply couldn´t keep up with me and I needed the challenge to grow further. Arthit-sensei was the only one who sparred with me anymore. I was faster than him, I was stronger than him and my body could handle more punishment than his. But he was a master at Muay Thai and that meant he knew what I would do before I did it myself. He could read the smallest movements I made and knew how I would attack from the barest twitch of my muscles. Sensei couldn´t block my attacks, so he simply evaded or redirected them. His attacks grew less effective the more my training progressed, so he attacked the weakest parts of my body. I think some of the hits I took would have killed normal humans, but he knew my limits.

I could feel myself getting stronger with each month. And I finally developed some serious muscles! I´m really happy about that. In my last life, I was overweight so to run around with a six-pack is a good feeling. My new training-regime had also a negative effect. Issei was losing motivation fast. He was always there because I wanted him to be, but now I trained separately at the dojo and had nearly completely stopped sparring with him. He also became closer with Matsuda and Motohama, so he came less and less to the dojo and simply stopped one day. I was witnessing the beginnings of the perverted trio and couldn´t do a damn thing because they were Isseis only friends. I tried, I really tried to get him more friends, but he is always talking about breasts or something else perverted and that alienated him from the rest of his age group. So, I had to watch as the banes of Kuoh´s females became closer and closer.

-0-

The anime didn´t do Serafall Leviathan justice and I don´t blame the writers for that. You can´t describe her adequately without meeting her yourself and even then, it is difficult. Think of a natural disaster, crossed with a 4-year-old on a sugar rush with a single minded (and sometimes disturbing) focus on her sister. Think of that whole concoction with enough power to wipe a country of the map and you get a glimpse of what it means to interact with the cosplaying Satan.

I met her the first time when I was 14-years-old. I had taken time to practice my magic again and was trying to control the direction of my fireballs while they were in midflight. It was frustratingly difficult to change directions. I could curve it a bit, but that was it. So, there I was standing, throwing around fireballs when I heard a voice behind me.

"Ne, ne, what are you doing? If you are planning to burn down the neighborhood it is my duty as magical girl to stop you!"

I whipped around with a hammering heart. No normal human would have been able to get close to my practicing place without me noticing him, thanks to my magical enhanced senses. So, I was understandably startled when someone managed to get behind me without me hearing anything. I was prepared for many things when I turned around, from a stray devil to a fallen angel. I wasn´t prepared to come face to face with a twin-tailed, black haired girl in a magical girl cosplay. While my brain was still trying to figure out what was going on, my mouth decided to act.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The girl blinked once, then she started to grin.

"Nice to meet you, I´m the Maou Serafall Leviathan." Then she started to spin and struck a pose witch her fingers in a "V" sign before her left eye and her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth.

"But you can call me Levi-tan."

I think my brain just shut down. No, really, I couldn´t think at the moment. How do you react to that? What do you say when one of the four Maou wants you to call her Levi-tan? My brain isn´t answering so go-ahead mouth, I am counting on you!

"I think I´ll call you Sera-chan, it suits you better. My name is Hyoudou Kazuto, it is nice to meet you."

What are you doing mouth, I trusted you! That's one of the rulers of the underworld, she could probably annihilate me with a finger flick. For a moment, she just stared at me, mouth slightly open and with a flicker of emotion in her eyes that I couldn´t identify. Then her smile returned, bigger this time.

"Okay Kazu-tan, let's get along. So, what are you doing out here?"

I take it back mouth, I always knew you would get me through this.

"Magic training, I can´t accidently hurt somebody here, so it´s perfect."

I don´t think lying to her would be very well advised and I didn´t reveal anything she couldn´t put together herself.

"Wow and you are doing it without a magical circle, that's really difficult!" She answered and clapped her hands together.

"Magical circle?" I asked confused. I saw them in the show of course, but I thought they were just there to make everything look better.

"Your teacher didn´t tell you about magical circles? That's really irresponsible of him." She looks cute when she frowns. Wait, where did that come from? Since when do I think of girls as cute? Please don´t tell me I´m about to start puberty again!

"I don´t have a magic teacher, I´m self-taught." I admitted, while rubbing the back of my head.

"What! Poor Kazu-tan, come Sera-chan will give you a few tips."

I stared at her, gaping. I knew that she was impulsive, but she didn´t know me for more than 5 minutes, that´s ridiculous. And why do I get such a bad feeling when I look in her smiling face?

-0-

I rolled to the side, cursing, to avoid the troll club who came towards me and counterattacked with a lightning bolt to its face. Damnation, I had missed the eyes again, which means I did nearly no damage. Trolls are really magic resistant creatures, as I found out over the last few minutes. They are big, I reached the one I was facing to the hip and had no hare on their bodies. If you ever saw a mountain troll in the Harry Potter movies you have a good picture of one. I sprang back and began to hurl stone spears at the monster's face, but they were blocked with a swing of its giant club. Ranged attacks were clearly not working, so I must get closer, without getting crushed of course. I dodged the next attack and threw myself forward, right between its legs. My lightning encased elbow crashed into the troll's private parts and I was rewarded with a cry of pain as the beast staggered and sank to its knees. Then I jumped up, gripped his head, pushed one of my arms in his nose and fried his brain from the inside with a concentrated blast of electricity that would have made Pikachu proud.

"Good job Kazu-tan, you took only 5 minutes to take that Troll down and you weren´t even hurt!" Exclaimed the twin-tailed menace that had thrown the monster at me. I glared at her silently and waited until she came into range. Then I jumped at her and shoved my, with troll snot covered, hand into her face.

"KYAAAAAAAAA, DISGUSTING!" *THUNK*

I don´t know what hurt more, my ears because of the scream, or my forehead, where the hit of Sera's magic wand sent me flying. You want to know what is going on? Finally, someone will listen to my pain!

First off, to get the attention of Serafall Leviathan is like stepping into chewing gum. Once you have it you never get it off again. Why was she even in Kuoh you might ask? In her words "To clear the city of all bad guys, because her beloved So-tan would be studying here and she didn´t want them to bully her." So, there she was, searching the city to find anything supernatural and then she comes across me, an untrained magician who was throwing around fireballs. I don´t know what it was, but she found me interesting, so she decided to give me a few tips about my magic. That soon turned into regular lessons, after she learned how little I actual understood about magic.

And man, I really had no clue about what I was doing. Turns out that the magical circles are a necessity for nearly all magic that is even a bit complex. Most spells would need an astonishing amount of control and willpower to hold under control, but the circles are a shortcut to that. They are a formula for the magic, so it reacts how you want. What does that mean? Let's say you want to shoot a water dragon at your enemy. You can of course do that without a crutch, but then you must control the amount of power, the direction of the attack, the shape, the movement speed and so on. If you have a circle for the water dragon developed beforehand, things get a lot easier. The circle simply takes all the parameters of the spell inscribed in it and imprints it on the magic. That means you only have to worry about the amount of magic you pump into the attack, everything else is taken care of by your magic circle. I had some trouble to get them working for myself. My magic tends to malfunction with normal magical circles, so Sera had to show me how I could modify them. It is possible, but complicated, because the circle hast to filter the power of destruction out of my magic.

That is not the only thing I learned under the tutelage of the crazy magical girl. How to hide my magical energy, how to control the elements effectively, how to influence the minds of humans, how to craft my own magical circle, how to sense magic, how to make runes and much more. All things she thought me, so why am I whining around like a little child without his ice cream?

Because of here thrice damned tests! Do you know how she tested if I had learned to hide my magical power? She threw me into a den of mutated monster hounds, who hunted their prey through the smell of magic. If I didn´t hide my magic well enough, the smell grew stronger and they found me easier, if I used magic actively it took hours to shake them off. And I had to survive that for two days.

And don´t let me get started about her combat training. Once a month I was thrown into a battle against a random creature she chooses. It started easy enough, with a hungry wolf, then a bear and then we got to the magical creatures. We were at Trolls now and Sera promised she would bring over Tiamat-chan to play sometime. I don´t want to play with Tiamat-chan! Phew, I wanted to get that of my chest for a long time.

What my parents think about me disappearing for days? They are happy beyond believe because they think I go on trips with my girlfriend. You heard right, they believe Serafall Leviathan is my girlfriend. It all began a few weeks after I first started training my magic with her. I had just made breakfast when there was knocking on the door. Mum opened it and there stood Serafall, who was bored and had decided to visit me. My mother thought she was a friend of me and invited her in for breakfast. It was Issei who brought the whole thing up.

"Are you Nii-sans girlfriend?" he asked while he admired here cosplay outfit.

I saw the mischievous smirk appear on her face and started to move, but it was too late.

"Yes, Kazu-tan is my super adorable boyfriend, we are totally lovey-dovey with each other."

My father nearly spat out his morning coffee and my mother let the plates she held fall to the ground.

"Damnit Sera, stop making jokes! We are just friends!" I answered with a red face.

"Ahhhh, he is totally tsun-tsun, isn´t he cute?"

To make a long story short, my parents think Sera is a rich and eccentric university student who is together with me. My mum told me she was happy for me and that Serafall looked like a nice girl. Dad took me to the side, hugged me and said he was so proud that I managed to get an older girl. Have either of you heard about the age of consent? Or does that not exist here? Now that I think about it, wasn´t that dangerous low in the Japan of my original world?

I think you can imagine Isseis reaction.

"I knew you had it in you Nii-san! You already made the first step to our dream of becoming harem kings, but I will soon catch up, don´t worry." I could only slump down in defeat.

-0-

Do you know what Sera´s favorite subject is? Sona Sitri. What, you knew that? Here, take a cookie! But I don´t believe you know what that truly means. I have heard every childhood story about her beloved So-tan at least twice. I have seen all here baby pictures, know of her dreams and ambitions. Sera nearly burst with pride when she told me how her baby sister outfoxed all her suitors and managed to secure her independence using chess. She proposed a challenge, where she would accept the first suitor who was able to beat her in a game of chess. I believe she decimated half of the underworlds single men before they got the idea.

But I have noticed that Serafall doesn´t tell those stories to everybody. Oh, don´t get me wrong, she told my parents all about her highly intelligent sister, but they never saw a single picture of her, never heard of her dreams or about her friends. Not only because they were human, but because Serafall didn´t trust them to that level. The thought was strangely humbling, that Sera would trust me enough to tell me information about her sister that could be turned against her in the wrong hands.

I had also learned about another side of the magical girl who is one of the rulers of the underworld. Sometimes she would lose her happy expression and simply look in the air, like somebody remembering something long in the past. It was in this moments that I could see the sadness. I knew the expression from my time in the orphanage. I had seen children, those old enough to understand what was happening, who had lost everything dear to them and Sera wore that same expression when she remembered the past. This moments never lasted long and she never showed those face when somebody else was around. Yes, there was more to the female Maou than the happy magical girl Levi-tan.

It was because of that, I was sure she wouldn´t tell anybody about me. I had asked that promise of her at the very beginning of my training, that she would tell nobody, not even her sister about me. She had looked me in the eye and simply nodded. The Serafall Leviathan of the anime, I wouldn´t have trusted, she would have told Sona in a heartbeat. But the Sera I had become close to over the last year was different.

Serafall had become a big part of my life. And I had grown to like her, be it the childish Serafall that goes on cosplay conventions, the sad Sera who, I believe, has lost much in the past, and even my sensei who throws me in the den of magical monsters (I still want to beat her up for that one). I came to a sudden realization. By Michael´s wrinkled balls, I was in love with Serafall Leviathan!

No, no, no that wasn´t possible. I couldn´t fall in love with her, she was one of the most powerful devils and I would have enough trouble in the future without making things more complicated. Most of all, I was a student for her, maybe a friend. Surely, she wouldn't even think about me as a prospective love interest. That was all the fault of my hormones! Yes, that is the problem, my hormones are making me crazy. That whole situation will solve itself when puberty is over, I am sure of it.

Suddenly a teleportation circle appeared above me and spat out a distress looking Sera.

"Kazu-tan, So-tan didn´t like the underwear I bought for her." She cried out while shoving a pink bra with frills at the edges in my face. What the fuck?

"You need to help me, or So-tan will stay mad at me!"

What the fuck? Suddenly she grabbed my hand and I could feel another transportation circle activate.

"Come on, we need to get shopping!"

WHAT THE FUCK?

-0-

I came back six hours later. SIX HOURS! How can it take six hours to decide what underwear to buy for a girl? It was agonizing. Do you know how the clerks looked at me, when I walked in with a cosplayer who asked about my opinion of every single piece in the store? And Serafall wanted to get her sister the most outrageous pieces of clothing. From thongs to see-through, everything was there. It took ages to make her buy simple black and white pieces of underwear. Yes, I am sure now, that before were only my hormones speaking.

 **Author´s note: Dear readers, thank you for your patience! Here is chapter 3 of my story.**

 **To the question of the pairing, I think you are all seeing in which direction I am going. But that will probably develop later in the story. Will there be a Harem here? I am not sure, but open to suggestions. I think Sona would be an interesting second girl, what about you guys? If a Harem develops it won´t be as big as Issei´s. I don´t like the idea of simply throwing females at Kazuto for the sake of it.**

 **Now, how long will the story be? I plan to write it until the end of the Kokabiel arc. Why you ask? I have a few reasons. The first is that I need to re-read the light novels and plan-out the storyline from that point on. The second reason is that I don´t want to write my first story too long. I have seen too many promising fanfics simply stop because the author couldn´t handle it or lost interest. That means I will conclude my work at the end of the Kokabiel arc and will start a continuation later. The last point is that I have ideas for other stories, mostly SI´s in over books/films/anime. So, it could happen that I will write another work before part 2 of a SI´s troublesome adventure comes out.**

 **Finally, many thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and especially reviewed. I am really thankful for your questions, critics and tips!**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Where canon finally starts

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD and I am not making any money from this. Please don't sue me!**

 **Chapter 4: Where canon finally starts**

"Kyah! There is one of the princes" I heard a loud female voice shriek. Oh, by Gabriel´s saggy tits, the fan girls found me. I began to move faster and started to sprint as soon as I reached another corridor. Fangirls are scary I tell you! Why do I even have fangirls you ask? Well, it all started shortly after I began my first year at Kuoh Academy. I found Issei and his two friends peeping by the showers of the Kendo team and decided to disabuse them of the idea that they could simply spy on naked girls. I have accepted that Issei is a pervert and I know he means no harm, but some things go simply too far.

So, I decided to teach them a little lesson. Isn´t it a happy coincidence that I know exactly where I can hit the human body to cause pain without really hurting it permanently? After that, I dragged them to the teachers, who reprimanded them and gave them detention for two weeks. Issei didn´t talk to me for days and the girls decided that I was now one of the princes of Kuoh, together with Kiba.

I am sure that my looks played a role in that. I stand at a height of 1,76 meters and have developed quite a muscular body thanks to Arthit-sensei´s ridiculous training. Combine that with my mismatching eyes and my shoulder length dark brown hair and I think it is safe to say that I am attractive. Or, like Issei´s friends would say, I am one of those damn pretty boys.

As you might have guessed, I am currently a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and I can only say, this place is like a heaven for perverts. Really, have you seen the uniforms those girls wear? Or how short their skirts are? And don´t even get me started on their sports outfits. Who decided on those uniforms?

I managed to evade the attention of the occult research club for the most part. Still, the first time I met Rias Gremory she stopped in the hallway to stare at me. I think she saw a bit of the family resemblance. I was nervous when I realized that I was followed that evening, by members of her little group, but that stopped after a few days. She was probably trying to find out if I was a devil in disguise. Maybe she thought I was a relative of her mother that was sent to look after her? I look a bit like Venelana with my brown hair. They stopped after two weeks of observation, probably because they couldn´t sense anything from me. I was very careful to conceal my magical power after all.

While I am on the topic of magic, I have finally learned how to fly! Yes, I can fly and it is one of the most amazing feelings I have ever experienced. To soar through the air, feeling the wind in your hair and to be in total control of the whole thing is simply amazing. How did I manage to fly? I first tried it with a magic circle, but that let me simply stay in the air. After much experimenting, I got the circle to move around, which was cool and all but simply not the free flight I had imagined. To solve my problem, I looked at devil wings. With that, I mean that I asked Sera to show me hers and then started to study them.

The wings of a devil are a fascinating subject. They not only give them the ability to fly but also represent their strength. That gives you a simple tool to examine how dangerous your opponent is. One pair of wings is considered to be a sign of a lower-class devil, two pairs show you are a mid-class devil and three pairs are normally high-class devils. Devils with four pairs are the top percent of high-class devils while five pairs of wings are normally a signal of the ultimate-class. And if you meet one with six pairs? Then you run because a Satan-class devil stands before you. That is, of course, no absolute ranking. New wings grow when a devil reaches a certain amount of demonic energy in their body. Someone like Sairaorg Bael, who doesn´t really use his demonic energy, doesn´t have ten wings, but he is still firmly in the ultimate-class category, at least strength wise. I don´t think that the wings work like that in the anime, or Rias would have more of them. Vali Lucifer also has only four pairs of wings and we all know that he belongs in the ultimate-class.

No matter the number of wings, they all work on the same principle. They redirect the energy of their bearer and uses that to get them off the ground. It allows the devils to fly and maneuver in the air per instinct because the wings change the magic to move the devil around like he desires. I was pretty down when I discovered that. To design a magical circle that could mimic that process would be nearly impossible and I was out of ideas. It was more of a control exercise when I tried to form my demonic energy in the form of wings behind my back. Imagine my surprise when 4 pairs of large, black-red wings, made from my power of destruction, formed on my back as soon as I started to gather my magic. Even better, they functioned exactly like standard wings, which gave me the ability to fly freely.

Now I have a theory why that happened. Since demonic energy changes a baby while it is still in the womb it also must have the ability to grow wings on the baby´s body. I had stopped it from corrupting me, which makes me a human. I have the body of a human, albeit strengthened to a ridiculous level through the use of my demonic energy. It can´t change my body to that of a typical devil because my soul wasn´t corrupted, but that doesn´t mean it lost its other effects. So, my demonic energy couldn´t grow wings out of my flesh, but it still had the basic ability to make wings. Which means, when it tried to make wings appear, it simply formed them out of pure energy.

What is going on with that ridiculous power level? Excuse me, but I trained myself to the bone in the last years, thank you very much! And it isn´t like I will reach ultimate class tomorrow. The energy requirement for getting more wings grows exceptionally with each pair. At least that is what Sera told me after she had hugged and congratulated me, of course.

"Whaaa, that´s amazing Kazu-tan. You already got eight wings and they are so pretty too." Were her exact words. Why did I not panic when she saw my power of destruction? Well, that goes back to the time I started at Kuoh Academy.

-0-

"You are holding back Kazu-tan."

I looked at Sera and then at the field that laid before me. We were on Serafall´s personal training grounds in the underworld. Miles and miles of wasteland that were far from any civilization, protected by powerful magical wards, specifically designed to allow a Satan-level devil to train, without disturbing the rest of devil kind. It was also the place for my monthly battle training and you could see that. My immediate surroundings were devastated. Craters littered the ground wherever I had missed my magic attacks. You could see a giant snake, skewered by dozens of stone spears, in the distance and part of the field was completely charred because I was getting attacked and nearly overwhelmed by an army of spiders and decided to destroy them by creating a giant firestorm. Stop laughing! That weren't just normal spiders, that were gigantic mutated monster spiders from hell. Literally! What would you do when you come face to face with a spider the size of a car, huh?

"Looks pretty impressive to me." I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Mohhh, don´t be like that Kazu-tan, you never use all your power. And don´t you dare lie to your beloved Sera-chan!".

I winced, of course, I knew what she was talking about. First, let's get the terminology right. I am human, but I have inherited the demonic energy of my ancestors. Now we must ask the question what is demonic energy? I have defined it as the sum of my total available power. You can think of it as a gigantic see that exists inside of me. The water is the demonic energy and that energy has a distinctive trait. That trait is devouring. That is the basis of the famed power of destruction, the ability to devour everything it encounters.

Since my magic naturally tries to devour everything it doesn´t recognize as part of me, it is not possible to make a stable magical circle with it. My circles are modified to filter the ability to devour things out and the end product is what I call my magical energy. It´s basically my demonic power without the power of destruction. The problem here is, the more demonic energy I use, the more trouble it is to filter that power out. Ergo, I can only use spells with a certain power level, or the whole thing blows up into my face.

"Kazu-tan, you meanie. Stop ignoring me!" Sera pouted while stamping on the ground. Damn, I forgot all about her during my mental ranting. What do I say now?

"It´s a secret." Yes, great job Kazuto. Best answer of the year, I can go and get my Oscar now. And Serafall suddenly looks serious. Why does she look serious?

"Kazuto" And she is using my full name, that can´t be good. "You know that you can trust me, right?" Could I really? Because she was damn close to Sirzechs. But then again, she became pretty close to me and she isn´t the airhead she was portrayed as in the anime. And I really need the opportunity to train the power of destruction, or I will never reach my full potential. It will come out eventually anyway and I don´t want to hurt Sera by keeping that secret from her. Damn, down hormones, that is a topic for the brain and I don´t need your input.

Ah, fuck it. I closed my eyes and held out my arm, forming a sphere made of the power of destruction above my hand. I could feel my hair starting to whip around and I knew it returned to its normal crimson color. That always happens when I start to use my power of destruction and it's a pain in the ass. Curiously, my hair color stays the same if I just reinforce my body, anime hair is weird like that.

"You have beautiful hair Kazuto, you shouldn´t hide it." I heard Serafall say. When I opened my eyes again I saw her smiling at me. It wasn´t one of her normal smiles, this one seemed brighter and it made her look even more beautiful. Wait, no, I meant it made her more … yeah, I have nothing. I hate puberty! Wait a moment, why isn´t she surprised? Oh no, don´t tell me.

"You knew, you knew I had the power of destruction." I accused her, my eyes narrowing.

"Let me tell you a story Kazuto." She answered while sitting down next to me. "When I was younger, I met a boy with green-blue eyes, a young boy who would later become a good friend. He was powerful, everybody could see that, but he had terrible control over his powers. It was so bad that he was nearly incapable of using anything but his personal magic, which he had inherited from his mother." She told me, her eyes looking through me, obviously lost in her memories.

"I helped him back then, I helped him craft his own circles, capable of handling his magic. It was difficult, really difficult, to work around the problem, but after nearly three years of experimenting we finally developed a filter that allowed him to use normal spells."

Oh, I see where that is going.

"Years passed and my friend grew into a man. He got married to the silver eyed woman of his dreams and she became pregnant. I have never seen him happier than at the day he told me they would get a child. But there were problems, the child was born dead, killed by the immense power of its parents. Their magic had crushed its very soul."

So that was the official story, that my soul was too weak to handle their power? Ironic, since the strength of my soul allowed me to resist the corruption and led to my abandonment.

"They were nearly destroyed by the death of their firstborn, but time went on and my friend´s wife became pregnant again. She gave birth to a healthy son, while the rest of the underworld began to forget their poor, dead kid. Imagine my surprise when I saw a young boy while wandering through Kuoh town, a young boy with the most interesting pair of eyes. One was green-blue so much like my friends, the other silver, a reminder of his wife. But the boy was human and my friend´s firstborn was dead, so it couldn´t be him, even if he had their eyes. Still, the boy´s eyes intrigued me, so it started to follow him."

She was stalking me? Damnation, I didn´t even notice her! How can you hide with that ridiculous costume she is so fond of?

"At first he looked like a normal kid. He went to school, he played with his brother and helped his parents. I was planning to leave him alone, after all, he was only a human child that looked like my friends, nothing more. But then, I found him practicing magic and for the first time I could sense the boy's power. It was hidden so deep inside of him that I didn´t notice his magic until he called it forth. But when he called upon it I could sense it, so much power for one his age. Too much for a normal human, indeed he had more power than any devil his age should have. But he was untrained, that I could see, so I approached him." She turned her head and looked directly into my eyes.

"He surprised me that day. I could see in his eyes that he knew who and what I was, he recognized how dangerous I could be. I was prepared for him to run away, to start groveling or do something similarly stupid. Instead, he introduced himself and told me he would call me Sera." She looked up into the air, a sad smile on her lips.

"He was the second person that had ever called me by that name. I decided to watch this intriguing boy further and offered to help him with his magic. I found out that he had problems with his control, much the same as the boy I had known. I had a growing suspicion, but I needed proof. So, I showed the boy how to change magical circles and I showed him the filter my friend and I had developed so long ago. Like I thought, his control began to grow by leaps and bounds and I knew that I was right. My friend´s child had never died, it had been hidden away in the human world."

I slumped down next to Sera, feeling like a complete idiot. She knew she had known this whole time. How naïve of me to think I could hide my power of destruction right in front of my magic teacher.

"But what should I do, now that I knew my friend´s firstborn stood before me? And why was he struggling alone with his magic, when he should have been taught by the finest teachers the underworld has to offer? So, I asked my student about his parents. He told me that he wasn´t what they had expected and left him in front of an orphanage shortly after his birth. It became clear to me; the boy was truly human. I had thought it a clever disguise, made to hide him from his enemies. But no, the boy was human, his soul not touched by the corruption of our kind and my friend had given him up because of that. I felt hot furry course through my veins. How could he abandon his family, his only son? I would have burned heaven and hell had someone tried to take my beloved sister from me, why couldn´t he do the same?" She told me, her fists clenched.

"Still, I had promised my student to never tell anybody about him and I wouldn't break his trust by storming into my friend´s house and confronting him. He knew who his parents were, that was clear from his words and I would respect his decision to hide from them. But, if my friend wouldn´t take care of him, I would do it and so I decided to become not only his teacher but also his friend. He grew under my tutelage and wormed his way into my heart like few before. We became close, but he never told me about his unique powers or his real parents. Didn´t he trust me, even after all the time we spent together? The question gnawed at me and I decided to test him."

A test, the whole thing had been a test. I could have brushed it off, found some kind of excuse but that would have shown Sera that I didn´t want to tell her anything. I suddenly was engulfed in a hug.

"I am happy that you trust me Kazuto, thank you for believing in me."

I wasn´t sure of what to say, so I simply hugged her back. It felt really nice to be held like that and I found myself wishing to stay in that position forever. Wait, that were my hormones talking again, I simply liked to be hugged. Yes, that´s it. I really hope puberty is over soon.

-0-

It felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulder. I didn´t even know how much my secret burdened me until I had told Sera. I felt much better and I could finally go all out in my training sessions. We soon began to concentrate on using my power of destruction in battle scenarios. It was difficult to control, but the sheer firepower my unique bloodline brought to the field was totally worth it.

I looked carefully around before I stepped outside the school building. The entrance was the usual hunting ground for the fan girls, but it seems that I managed to get lucky since nobody was there. Where was Issei? Mom asked me to get him home on time so he could go shopping for her. The swimming club isn´t meeting today, so that's out. No volleyball and the track club was running outside of school, which leaves the Kendo club. Sighing, I made my way to the back of their changing rooms.

I was met by Matsuda and Motohama when I was halfway there. They were running, probably from a horde of angry females with wooden swords. I grabbed them by their jackets, while they passed me and started to drag them back towards the now audible cries of pain.

"Let us go, you damn pretty boy!" Matsuda cried out.

"Yes, you have no right to drag us around like that." Motohama agreed.

I came to a halt and raised them both off the ground.

"Since I am feeling generous today, I will let you decide your own punishment. Option one, you come with me and I give you to the kendo girls." Both shivered at that. "Or option two, I will take over your punishment, personally." I told them and then I smiled. I was very proud of my dangerous smile, I had practiced it on Issei a long time after all. It was now on a level that most people didn´t even dare to move when I smiled at them like that. Both went stiff in my grip.

"Uhm, I take the kendo club." Motohama told me. Matsuda began nodding in a haste when he heard his friend´s decision. I nodded once and started to drag them along again. I found the whole kendo club viciously beating Issei right outside their building.

"Ladies, I bring you a peace offering in exchange for my brother." I declared while holding the two perverts in their direction. As one they turned around and most of them started to go red, a few even hid their swords behind their backs.

"I am really sorry Hyoudou-san, but your brother was peeping on us again and we have to punish him" One of the red-faced girls, I believe her name is Katase, told me.

"I understand that and I will take over his punishment when we get home, but I need him and I have two other peeping toms who you can educate." I answered.

Katase still looked conflicted, so I decided to use my killer technique. I began to smile at the kendo club. Not my threatening smile, no this is a much more charming smile, specifically designed to control mass attacks by fangirls. The young woman grew even redder and nodded with a dreamy look on her face. I am simply that good.

-0-

"That was really mean of you Nii-san, my friends will be pissed." Issei said while we were walking back home.

"Should I leave you next time?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

His eyes grew wide and he started to shake his head.

"Thought so, you know that peeping is wrong, right?"

"Bah, you are not allowed to talk. You have a girlfriend and all the girls in school are after you. You could already have your very own harem if you just tried. A pretty boy like you doesn´t understand my pain!"

I sighed and started to rub my nose. There simply was no possibility that I could persuade him that his own actions were making him unpopular. And yes, he still believes Sera is my girlfriend. I had given up telling him she was only a friend and simply forced him to promise me he wouldn´t talk about her to anyone.

"Of course not Nii-san, I will not stop you from gathering your harem." He told me. What is wrong with that boy?

"You know that I still have to punish you right?" I questioned him.

"Does that mean you will beat me up again and call it a spar?" He asked me with fearful eyes.

I simply smiled.

-0-

I was watching some … quality videos on my personal laptop a few days later when I heard Issei opening my door. By Michael´s dusty private parts, I forgot to lock it! I slammed my laptop shut, pulled up my pants and used an air freshening spell. I am thankful for my superhuman speed right now!

"Nii-san, I need to borrow some money from you." Issei declared while storming into my room.

I blinked at that. I had lent him money only once before when he wanted to buy a new game and he had come to regret it deeply. I am not very generous about giving out my money and he hadn´t repaid me back on time. So, I asked for interest. It took him months to pay me back and I had doubled my investment by that time.

"I have a date tomorrow and I want to buy her a few things."

And now it begins!

-0-

I stood in the park, waiting. This was the place where Raynare had killed Issei in the show and I was here to stop her should that happen again. Why not take her out before that? I can´t be sure that she is the same as in the anime and if there is a chance that she is innocent I won´t attack her. I couldn´t risk tailing them or using tracking magic. If the fallen discovered it they could kill Issei before I would be able to intervene. To let him die and watch as he gets reincarnated as a devil? Are you fuckers' crazy? I won´t let my brother die! I am sure he will become a devil, but that choice will be his.

So, I waited and waited until sunset. And still no sign of Issei. FUCK!

-0-

I found Issei in his bed, sleeping, but he wasn´t a human anymore. His soul was tainted, I could feel it. Something had gone wrong, he must have taken her somewhere else, or she simply acted sooner. Fuck, I should have thought about it. I felt too secure with my foreknowledge. It had cost me the life of my little brother. Thank the Flying Spaghetti Monster that he had the summoning circle with him. If he hadn´t managed to summon the Gremory girl I would have found the fallen and slaughtered them to the last. Still, I will ask Rias some uncomfortable questions when I meet her. She still let my brother die after all.

-0-

I was walking home with Issei the next evening and listened to his ranting.

"Nobody remembers Yuma-chan, not even Motohama or Matsuda. I thought I went crazy until you told me that you know about her." He exclaimed.

I simply nodded while scanning our surroundings. Today was the day Dohnaseek was supposed to show up, but with my fuck up yesterday I wouldn´t take anything for granted.

"I took her to our usual fishing spot to watch the sunset and suddenly the chick sprouts wings and throws spears at me." Issei continued his rant.

That's right, he took her to our usual fishing spot. He thought the place was romantic and went there to watch the sunset with the fallen bitch. I had already changed things by visiting that place with him and my dad.

I suddenly tensed, feeling a magic barrier springing up around us. At the same time, I heard Koneko move from her position on top of the nearest house. Yes, Koneko was stalking Issei, probably to keep an eye on him.

"How unfortunate."

There was the bastard. He looked exactly like in the anime with his fedora and trench coat.

"To think I would meet one of your kind today and in the company of a human."

I saw Issei backing up, his new devil instincts screaming danger, no doubt.

"Nii-san we should get away from here." He said, eyes wide and tucked on my sleeve.

"Oh, you want to run away? Tell me, who is your master filthy devil!" Dohnaseek ordered and advanced toward us.

I began to ready myself, demonic energy pumping through my body and reinforcing every aspect of it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, you are crazy! Come on Nii-san, let's go." Issei nearly screamed and tried to drag me away.

"Ah, so you are a stray. Very well, then I can just kill you!"

He formed a spear of light and threw it right at Issei. I grabbed my brother and dragged him out of the way. The spear passed us harmlessly and hit the ground behind us.

"Now that wasn´t nice. You haven´t even introduced yourself and you are already trying to kill us." I said calmly.

Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

"My, you are right, how rude of me. My name is Dohnaseek of the Grigori. Now tell me why is a human protecting this devil filth." He answered while he started to circle us.

"He is my little brother, so I can´t let you kill him. Sorry about that."

I also started to move, keeping myself between him and Issei. My brother stared at the scene wide-eyed, with no clue what to do.

"Then" Dohnaseek started to sprout a feral grin. "you can just die with him!"

I was ready for the light spear that followed. I pushed Issei out of the way again and dodged to the left avoiding the attack. As soon as the spear passed I started moving forward. Dohnaseek eyes grew wide when he saw my speed, but it was too late for him to dodge me. My knee found its way between his legs at the same time as I heard a voice behind me speak up.

"Don´t lay a finger on … that … kid."

My elbow came crashing down on Dohnaseek´s neck and knocked him out in the progress. I turned around and smiled at a stunned looking Rias Gremory.

"Good day, Gremory-senpai. Would you like to explain what is going on here?"

-0-

I sat in the occult research club and drank my tea, silently watching the devils that surrounded me. Koneko was sitting on the couch, eating a cake. She was also between us and the windows. Kiba stood right by the door, covering that escape route. Behind a grand desk, that had probably cost more than my parents' house, sat Rias Gremory. Her queen stood by her side, a tea set before her. Yes, they had us surrounded.

"How is your tea Kazuto-kun?" Akeno asked me.

"Kazuto-kun?" I raised my eyebrow. "I didn´t know we were close enough to use first names Himejima-senpai."

"Ara" She blushed slightly. "I am very sorry if I was too forward."

"No, no, Kazuto-kun is fine, I was just surprised" I waved my hand in a dismissing manner while answering her. "What about you Issei, given names a problem for you?"

"Ah, no problem for me." He answered while rubbing the backside of his head. I´m sure I just interrupted one of his perverted fantasies.

"Well," Rias Gremory spoke up. "I think we should clear Issei´s situation first."

"My situation?" Issei asked confused.

What followed was the standard introduction of the anime with the whole three faction thing. I must say I ignored most of it. The light novels had given me enough information about the three factions and I didn´t notice any differences.

"Issei you´ve been reborn in the household of Rias Gremory, daughter of Duke Gremory, a high-class devil, as my servant." Ah, we were finished and I think it´s time to ask a few questions.

"So, you have made my brother your slave, do I see that correct?"

All eyes turned to me. They looked startled, have they forgotten that I am in the room or what?

"Of course not! Issei is my servant, not a slave. He is practically part of my family." Rias exclaimed, bristling.

"Ah, then he can leave you service whenever he wants and is able to ignore orders from you he doesn´t like?" I asked her while taking another sip of my tea.

"The reincarnation of a human is regarded much like a contract. The devil provides a new life for the human and the newborn devil serves his new king to repay him. To leave the service of the king is considered a breach of contract. Those who break their contracts are called stray devils. They often go mad after they leave their master and begin to prey on humans, so they are hunted down. Also, since the action of a subordinate reflects on his king, they are bound to follow his commands." She lectured me.

Wow, I didn´t think she was this prepared to defend the whole system. I am impressed, but that doesn´t change the fact that Issei is bound to follow her orders or he could be hunted down.

"Funny, you tell me that my brother is not allowed to disobey you and that he can´t leave your service, but you still insist that he isn´t a slave. It does sound a lot like slavery to me."

She began to glare at me and I had to suppress a smirk. Seems like I ruined her perfect introduction.

"Ara, Ara, Kazuto-kun, don´t be so mean to Buchou. We are all quite happy serving her, I assure you." Akeno interfered into our conversation with a smile.

"I am not doubting that Gremory-san cares for you guys, Akeno-san. But a happy slave is still a slave, no matter how you dress it up. I am not blaming her for the system, but she shouldn´t try to hide it." I answered with a sigh.

My, now they are all glaring at me. It´s interesting how much loyalty she managed to inspire in them.

"But I still have another question." I said, turning back to Rias. "If you knew about the fallen and her interest in Issei, why did you let her kill him?"

Yes, that´s my main problem with the whole thing. She could have stopped Raynare without a problem, but she chose to let my brother die. And I want to know why.

"I am sorry, but I couldn´t act on suspicions alone. We have a fragile peace between devils and fallen and if I attack every fallen angel who comes into my town it could soon lead to war." She apologized to me.

"You still could have approached Issei before his date, or at least as soon as you noticed a fallen getting close to him. Why didn´t you?" It was now my turn to glare at her.

"I was still not sure if I should offer him a place at this point and I have saved his life, isn´t that worth something in your eyes Kazuto-san?" She asked, clearly frustrated by my continued questions.

"Nii-san, it´s okay. I am sure Gremory-senpai did what she could." Issei spoke up, for the first time.

"Issei, do you know what you get into here? I am simply not sure if I can trust her to protect you if something like today happens again."

Rias looked at me, eyebrows furrowed and clearly angry with me. I prepared for a tirade from her, but then she suddenly began to smile.

"Why don´t you join my peerage then?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Didn´t we just talk about the whole slavery thing?

"It´s perfect. You can see for yourself that my servants are like family and you can continue to look after your brother. After I have seen what you did to that fallen, I am sure you would be a perfect rook, or maybe a knight." She exclaimed triumphantly.

She really believes she can manage to recruit me. Did she even listen to my concerns, or is she that arrogant?

"What are you even going to do about that fedora-guy?" I asked, mostly to get time to think about how to reject her offer.

"I will give him a warning about attacking my subordinates as soon as he wakes up and order him to leave my town." She told me.

"So, he will simply get away with it?" I didn´t like that.

"He can claim that he didn´t know that Issei was my subordinate and hunting strays isn´t considered a crime. I am sorry, but he won´t try again, I will make sure of that."

I simply nodded. I understood that she couldn´t risk war over the attack on Issei. Doesn´t mean I have to like it.

"And what about my offer?" She continued.

"I am sorry, but I like my humanity, I will have to decline."

I am sure her evil pieces wouldn´t even have worked, but that would have made her more curious and I really didn´t need her to go to her brother about the boy she couldn´t turn.

"That´s a real shame Kazuto-san. You know, normally it is required of me to erase the knowledge of humans who managed to discover the truth about us without signing a contract."

I grew still when I heard that. She wanted to erase my memory? Over my dead body!

"You can certainly try." I growled while leaning forward.

Suddenly, I felt cold metal on my neck. When I turned my head, I saw Kiba, wearing an apologetic smile, holding a European-style sword at my throat.

"Oi, you damn pretty boy! What do you think you are doing to my brother?" Issei exclaimed as he stood up from his chair, his fists clenched.

"I am really sorry about that, Hyoudou-san and I promise that I won´t hurt your brother. I just wanted to stop him from doing anything rash." He told Issei.

He won´t hurt me? I nearly snorted at that. I think it is time to show these devils that they can´t just walk over me.

"Do you really think" I said and trapped his sword between my shoulder and head. "that you can hurt me" I began to twist my shoulder "with this little toy of yours?" and watched as his sword broke into two pieces.

Issei´s mouth fell open while the ORC members began to ready themselves for combat. Koneko had stopped eating and was crouching on the couch, ready to jump at me any moment. Kiba already had a new sword in his hand, this one surely stronger than the last. And I could feel the magic gathering between Akeno´s hands, hidden behind the desk. I had to act fast, or I would be forced to battle my way out of here.

"Gremory-san" I looked into her eyes. "I do not plan to fight you, but be advised that it isn´t wise to threaten me."

"That wasn´t my intention Kazuto-san!" She threw both of her hands up. "I simply wanted to make it clear to you how important it is to keep the supernatural world hidden. I never planned to erase your memory, I just wanted you to promise me not to talk about us."

I watched her for a moment longer, before I let myself fall back into the chair. The rest of the devils visible relaxed. Koneko began eating again, the magic Akeno had readied dispersed and Kiba let his sword disappear. Issei was still glaring at him.

"Well, as long as that is clear, I have no problem to keep the whole supernatural stuff secret. Who would believe me anyway?"

-0-

"I really don´t think that they are bad people Nii-san." Issei told me on the way back home.

"I know, but they didn´t even give you a choice Issei, and that's not right."

"Oh don´t be like that, Buchou saved me and now I have taken the first step on the road to become a Harem King!" He told me, a dreamy look on his face.

I pinched my nose. Of course, the harem thing was the most important part for him. Not dying, not being a devil. Everything unimportant because he could get a harem now. No wonder he became known as the Oppai-dragon in the light novel.

"Ne, did you notice? Buchou has the exact hair color as you."

"Yes, I did indeed notice." I answered.

I don´t need that right now. Hopefully, he doesn´t talk about it to her.

"Maybe she is a long-lost relative of yours." He said, jokingly.

I simply hit him over the head.

 **Author´s note: Dear readers, thank you for your patience! Here is chapter 4 of my story.**

 **We have finally arrived at the canon and the devils noticed that Kazuto is more than he appears to be at first glance. Kazuto also got a wake-up call. Things don´t simply stay the same as in the anime.**

 **Next chapter we will meet Asia and get to fight a few more fallen angels. And then begins the Phenex-debacle (most likely in chapter 6). Will Kazuto get dragged into it? Of course, he will. Do you think he lets Riser beat up his brother without consequences?**

 **To Kazuto´s current strength level. His demonic power is already at a level above most high-class devils (what do you expect with Sirzechs and Grayfia as his parents). But he is still a long way off from ultimate class. So no, he can´t take on someone like Kokabiel at the moment.**

 **Why did he beat Dohnaseek in only two moves? He surprised him, it´s that simple. Dohnaseek was never a danger for him (he is a grunt with only two wings) and he couldn´t fight back because he badly underestimated Kazuto.**

 **And to the pairings again. I personally tend to a small harem, but I have been asked about single pairing because there are so few in the genre (Why there are so much harem fanfics for the ultimate harem anime I will never understand *wink*). So, I have decided to let my beloved readers decide. You will find a poll on that topic on my profile (or at least you should).**

 **Beware though, if you decide on the harem it can happen that some members will only join it in later works.**

 **As always, I am thankful for all your reviews. If you find bad mistakes, have problems with my writing style or simply want to ask a question, write to me. Don´t forget that I am new to writing and that I am happy about your help and criticism, so I can make better stories for you all.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favored my last chapter.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Where I meet a flaming chicken

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD and I am not making any money from this. Please don't sue me!**

 **Chapter 5: Where I meet a flaming chicken**

"Hyoudou Kazuto, can you please come to the student council room. I repeat, Hyoudou Kazuto, can you please come to the student council room." I heard the school speakers blare.

And I just wanted to go home too! Well I should have expected that Sera´s little sister wouldn´t be able to simply ignore my presence. I was surprised that she even waited for two days to confront me. I took my schoolbag with a sigh and made my way to the student council room. Issei already went ahead, to do his new club duties. Which means he is most likely giving out their flyers now. I must come with him when he gets a contract with Mil-tan, I really want to see his face when he meets that guy for the first time.

I knocked on the wooden double door of the student council room and waited until it was opened from the inside. I came face to face with Tsubaki Shinra, Sona´s queen. I could see why she was so popular among the male members of the student body. Her knee-long, black hair, brown eyes and glasses made her very attractive.

"Hyoudou-san, Kaichou is expecting you, please come in." she took a step to the side and gestured me to enter.

I walked into the room and whistled, when devils buy furniture they really don´t hold back on the expenses. The bookcases on the left wall looked antique and I bet the books that were displayed in them cost a pretty penny to. The couch I could see near the door was bigger than my bed and the less said about the gigantic desk that occupied the space in front of the windows, the better.

"Thank you for coming here, Hyoudou-san. Have a seat, please!" I heard the girl behind the grand desk speak.

Ah, there we have Sera´s little sister. Short, black hair, glasses and violet eyes, yep that is Sona Sitri, heir of the Sitri-clan, high-class devil and one of the two devils in charge of Kuoh-town.

"It´s no problem," I answered while letting me fall in a chair in front of her. "I am pleasantly surprised, however, that you haven´t surrounded me with your peerage. Gremory-san was much less trusting."

"I wasn´t aware that Rias had informed you about me." Sona answered me, her eyes narrowing.

"She didn´t, but you did just now." I smiled at her brightly. "I was reasonably sure that you and the student council were devils and if you weren´t you wouldn´t have recognized the term peerage."

"I see, do you perhaps play chess, Hyoudou-san?" she asked, after a few moments of silence.

"I do, but I am by no means an expert."

"Well," she opened a drawer and pulled out a chess board "how about we play a round?"

I simply grabbed the white pieces and began to set them up.

"May I ask why I am here Shitori-san?" I questioned while I moved my pawn.

"Sitri" she moved her own pawn. "my name is Sona Sitri."

"Sitri, as in the ars goetia Sitri, great prince of hell and commander of sixty legions of demons?"

"You are well informed Hyoudou-san, I didn´t think you would read books like that" she took one of my pawns with her rook.

"I read up on the topic it after finding out my brother was turned into a devil." It was even true, I had read the ars goetia to make sure I had my facts right, which is why I was looking forward to the next part. "Since I have the source in front of me I simply must ask." I said with a smile on my lips. "Prince Sitri is attributed the ability to make males and female bare themselves naked, does that mean he was a stripper?"

*BANG*

Sona had smashed her queen on the board and was now glaring at me.

"I can assure you Hyoudou-san" she told me with steel in her voice "that this part is a fanciful tale, added by writers with too much imagination."

Looks like I hit a nerve there.

"Ah well, too bad it would have been an interesting story otherwise." I finally managed to take one of her rooks "But back to my original question, why am I here Sitri-san."

"I wanted to meet the human who has Rias in such a fuss."

"Oh, and what troubles her about me?" I began to retreat with my pieces.

"She fears that she has burned a few bridges during your meeting." Sona pressed forward and took one of my knights.

"Well she has a unique way of introducing herself, I especially liked the part where she offered me a place in her peerage after I made it clear that I thought the system is slavery in disguise." I lost another two pawns before I managed to rebuild my defenses.

"Yes, I have heard about that and about your conflict with her knight."

I scoffed "That was hardly a conflict, but I had to show Gremory-san and her group that they couldn´t simply walk over me."

"You are quite confident. What would you have done if they had attacked you?" and there goes my queen.

"Taken Gremory-san as a hostage. She was in reach and I would have been fast enough to get my hands around her neck before they could have reacted."

Sona looked at me skeptically but didn´t comment on it.

"Quite an aggressive course of action Hyoudou-san, do I have reason to worry?"

"I have no reason to attack you, Sitri-san" I sighed "And, to be honest, I may have overacted during my meeting with Gremory-san and her peerage. In my defense, I was just attacked by a fallen angel and had learned that my brother was forcefully turned into a devil. And I was not sure if Gremory-san had a hand in the whole thing." My king was getting cornered and I had to sacrifice my last knight to safe him.

"I have known Rias my whole life," Sona told me while looking into my eyes "and I can assure you that she is not the type of person that would arrange the death of a person just so she could resurrect him."

I watched her for a few seconds and finally nodded.

"That is good to hear, I would have hated to see my brother under the care of someone untrustworthy."

"Understandable, check mate by the way."

I looked at the board groaning and let myself slump back into the chair I was occupying.

"You are a terrific chess player Sitri-san, I never stood a chance."

"Don´t sell yourself short" she corrected the position of her glasses "I have played against much worse opponents than yourself."

"You are too kind. And, have you finished your threat assessment by now?" I asked her while I tilted my head.

"Oh, so you knew?" she answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Please" I smiled "it was obvious that you wanted to know how dangerous I was. To satisfy my curiosity, what is the result of your observation?"

I honestly wanted to know if she thought of me as a danger.

"I don´t think that you will harm me or my peerage, but I believe that I would enjoy playing chess against you again. I am always searching for new opponents."

"And you can better keep an eye on me if we play regularly." I answered with a deadpanned expression.

Sona just inclined her head in my direction.

"Well if it makes you feel better. How does once a week sound to you?"

-0-

I was sitting at the kitchen table, doing my homework when I heard the front door open. I looked up and saw Issei stumbling in the kitchen, schoolbag hanging over his shoulder. He looked exhausted, seems like Rias worked him hard today.

"Yoh Issei, dinner is in the fridge if you are hungry, sorry that I didn´t wait for you."

"No problem Nii-san" he waved me off "I had my first contract today and it took longer than expected."

"And, how did it go?" Was his first contract with Mil-tan, or with the manga guy? I honestly couldn´t remember.

"Ah, I messed it up. Say where are mum and dad?" He opened the fridge, took the plate of lasagna I reserved for him and moved towards the microwave.

"They went to the cinema. And Issei, what did I tell you about the microwave?" I gave him a disapproving glance, microwaving ruins my good food after all.

"Come on Nii-san, the microwave isn´t as bad as you make it sound and I am tired."

I sighed and stood up from my chair to start the oven.

"You will not throw my food in that thing and that's final!" I ordered him. "Sit down, I will warm it up for you. And tell me more about your contract, what happened?"

Issei placed his bag in a corner and took a seat.

"Thanks Nii-san, you are the best. Serafall is lucky to have a boyfriend like you." I didn´t even try to correct him anymore. With Sera vividly proclaiming that we were together whenever she comes over it wouldn´t help. "Speaking of your girlfriend, where is she? I haven´t seen her in almost two weeks."

"She has work to do." As far as I know, she was at Olympus to discuss a new trade agreement. "And don´t change the topic, what happened Issei?"

"I ended up talking about manga with the guy who summoned me and forgot to make a contract."

I snorted, yes that is good old Issei, give him boobs or a manga and he forgets everything else.

"And I was attacked by a big boobed fallen angel on my way home."

I froze when I heard his words. Kalawarner had attacked him? I remembered that part of course, but I thought Rias had made it clear to Dohnaseek that attacks on Issei won´t be tolerated. It makes no sense for them to attack Issei and provoke the OCR when they just want to steal Asia´s sacred gear.

"Again? How did you escape?"

"Ha, I blew her away with my sacred gear!" he told me with a proud smile.

"And what did Gremory-san´s have to say about the whole thing?"

The smile vanished and he slumped down.

"She scolded me and told me to not fight those guys alone."

"And what about the fallen who attacked you? I thought she had given the fedora-guy the last warning." I said with a frown.

"Well," he rubbed his head "Buchou can´t be sure if they work together but we will start patrolling the city, so you don´t have to worry Nii-san."

That wasn´t good enough for me. They had attacked my brother three times now and Rias wasn´t doing anything about it. Maybe it´s time to change the story. I will take care of those fallen angels myself.

-0-

I walked through the forest to the abandoned church two days later. I had scouted the place the day Issei told me about the attack on him, but there were only a bunch of exorcists. I didn´t see a single fallen so I hid a warning spell in the woods around the church. It was designed to send me a signal if a supernatural being enters the area and it went off this afternoon. So now I was on my way to deal with the crow infestation once and for all.

"Oh my, what is a human doing here?" I heard a voice behind me ask.

I turned around and there stood a short girl in a gothic Lolita attire with blond twin tails.

"I came here for you." I answered

"Really, you came here for Mittelt? That is so sudden, what should I do?" she fidgeted around "We don´t even know each other … but if you insist I am sure we could have some fun together. Kyaaah, I said it!" Mittelt shouted while she hid her face behind her hands.

"Don´t start playing games fallen." I told her annoyed.

"Oh puh," she pouted "you are no fun."

"Call your friends, I have something to discuss with you.".

"Oh my, you think you can order me around? How arrogant," Her smile grew cruel and she summoned a pink light-spear into her hand. "maybe I should punish you." Before I could react, I heard wings beating and two other fallen angels dropped on the ground before me.

"Did you drag me out here just to deal with one human Dohnaseek?" the blue haired woman asked her partner."

"You shouldn´t underestimate him Kalawarner, that is no normal human." Dohnaseek answered her.

"Wait, wait" Mittelt clapped her hands together "is that the human that kicked your butt?"

Dohnaseek growled but didn´t answer her. Mittelt took that as a yes and began to laugh so hard that she doubled over.

"Hahaha, that boy took you out? That´s hilarious! Hey human, how did you do it? Did you manage to catch Dohnaseek with his pants down or what?" Mittelt asked me, still giggling.

I glanced at her but decided to ignore the question.

"Since most of you are here we can begin right now," I told them. "you have attacked my brother, repeatedly. One of your kind even managed to kill him. It would be within my right to eliminate you all right here right now."

Mittelt began to giggle again and Kalawarner showed me a cruel looking smirk. Dohnaseek, on the other hand, had already summoned a light spear and was clearly readying himself for combat. It was nice to know that at least one of them didn´t underestimate me.

"So, you should be thankful that I am willing to give you another option. Surrender now and you will not die today."

"Do you really think human" Kalawarner asked me while summoning her own light spear "that you can threaten us without consequences?"

"Be careful!" Dohnaseek tried to warn her, but she had already launched herself in my direction.

I simply turned my upper body to dodge the spear and buried my left fist in her stomach. She sagged to her knees, blood coming out of her mouth.

"Damn that fool, Mittelt we must get into the air where he can´t reach us!" I heard Dohnaseek scream while he launched himself into the night sky.

While they both gained altitude, I jumped into the forest to get out of their sight.

"Where is he, where is he?" Mittelt shouted, panic evident in her voice.

"Calm yourself girl, if he tries to hide we just have to flush him out." Dohnaseek told her and started to throw light spears into the forest at random.

A ranged battle wasn´t advantageous for me since I am still trying to hide my magic from the devils and there is a chance they would fell me using my powers even from here, but I had other options. I began to reinforce my body while dodging a spear that came dangerously close to me and balled my fist. My punch uprooted the tree before me and threw it directly into Dohnaseek.

"Fuck it, I didn´t sign up for this shit!" Mittelt exclaimed when she saw Dohnaseek go down and started to flee.

I sprang into a nearby tree and used one of its branches as a stepping point to launch myself towards her. She didn´t notice me until I had grabbed her feet and threw her into the ground. Which left me in midair, without any ability to fly. Maybe I should have thought that through more?

-0-

After I had picked myself up from the ground again (and wasn´t that embarrassing), I made my way to Mittelt. I found her lying in a crater, but I heard somebody rushing at me from behind before I could approach her. I whirled around while dodging the light-spear that would have impaled my back and counterattacked instinctively.

Time seemed to slow down. I saw Dohnaseek before me, his face covered in blood, a snarl on his lips and the light-spear that I had dodged gripped firmly in his hand. The moment passed and my elbow connected with his neck. I knew that he would never get up again when I heard the sickening crack the hit produced.

I had killed someone. I had killed someone for the first time. Monsters and animals had died by my hand during training, but this was the first time I had killed someone human-like. I started to feel ill and had to force myself not to empty my stomach right there. No, that was not the time to think about it. I forced myself to calm down, there would be enough time to breakdown later.

"Please" I whirled around and saw Mittelt. She had pushed herself to the edge of the crater and was holding her right arm to her chest. It was twisted and I could see part of its bone sticking out. Her wings didn´t look much better, they were clearly broken and deformed from the force of the impact. "Please don´t kill me, I surrender!"

I began walking towards her and she scrambled back. "Please, please don´t. I am sorry, I am sorry!"

She closed her eyes as soon as I reached her and simply sat there, trembling. The lower part of her dress was clearly wet and I could smell urine.

"Can you walk?" I asked her.

Mittelt opened her eyes again and simply stared at me.

"Can you walk," I repeated, "or do I have to carry you?"

"You are not going to kill me?"

"No" I sighed "I do not plan to kill you as long as you don´t attack me or try to run away. Now, can you get up?"

Mittelt tried to stand up but stumbled and I had to catch her. Her legs didn´t look hurt but she could have hit her head, so I simply picked her up and began to carry her. She tensed in my arms and opened her mouth, but was interrupted by the sound of thunder.

-0-

I found Akeno and Rias standing over the charred corpse of Kalawarner.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Gremory-san." Both turned around. Rias looked at me with wide eyes and her queen began to grin.

"Ara, Ara, we were wondering who was making a ruckus over there." Akeno told me.

"I eliminated the group that was attacking my brother." I let Mittelt down on the ground "May I ask what you are doing her Gremory-san?"

"Issei decided that he would storm the hideout of these fallen" Rias sighed and rubbed her nose "because they took a nun he knew for two days."

He already met Asia, when did that happen? Well, I was pretty distracted during the last days but he could have told me at least!

"So, we came to make sure he didn´t end up dead. Imagine my surprise when I find a wounded fallen who tries to attack me and then you walk here carrying another one."

Mittelt, still cradling her broken arm, took a step back when the two devils looked at here.

"She has surrendered to me, I will take care of her don´t worry." I told them.

"I´m sorry Kazuto, but this is my territory and as such, it is my responsibility to deal with supernatural threats like that fallen angel."

Wonderful, now she wanted to take care of this whole mess. I really didn´t want to deal with this shit right now. I know, let´s ignore her!

"You will make sure that my brother is okay?"

She blinked, obviously surprised by the change of topic. "Of course, he is part of my peerage. I won´t let anything happen to him!"

I nodded, if she and her whole peerage were there I had nothing to worry about. "Come on Mittelt, we are leaving." I told her and grabbed her shoulder to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"Wait," I heard Rias shout behind me "you can´t just take her with you!"

I waved backwards but didn't break my stride "Take good care of my brother!"

The angry screamed "Stop" I heard behind me forced a smile on my lips.

-0-

I introduced Mittelt to my parents after she had gotten her arm set in a hospital. They were a little concerned when I brought a 14-year-old looking girl into the house but agreed to let her stay after I told them that she was a runaway and I had promised to look after her until one of her relatives could get her. Mittelt had contacted one of her superiors in the meantime and assured me that someone would come to get her and discuss this whole mess with me.

Why do I let her go this easily? Well, she hadn´t really attacked my brother and I didn´t know what to do with her, to be honest.

I entered the shower after Mittelt was settled into our guest room and yes, I am letting her there without supervision. I am sure she won´t try anything, she is too afraid of me for that.

When the warm water started to run over my body I finally let go. I had forced myself to not think about my first kill so I could keep calm, but now it was all coming back to me. Dohnaseek´s face, covered in blood, my elbow connecting with his neck and the horrible sound when it snapped. I leaned against the shower wall, the scene of his death playing over and over in my mind and vomited.

-0-

The next day I dragged myself out of my room with bags under my eyes. I laid awake nearly the whole night and when I finally managed to sleep I was plagued by nightmares. Ever had a dream where a dead man with a broken neck is standing over you while you can´t move? Not pleasant, that much I can tell you.

I was nearly knocked down when Issei crashed into me and started to hug me

"Nii-san, you finally found a second girl for your harem and you even got a gothic-Lolita! I am so proud of you!"

WHAT THE FUCK?

-0-

Turns out Issei met Mittelt when he came down to get his breakfast. Now, Rias had apparently told him that I was at the church and that I had taken one of the fallen with me and when he saw her sitting on the kitchen table and noticed that she was an attractive female he decided I had obviously taken her home because I wanted her to be in my harem. He was even okay with it! Seriously, that girl worked with the rest of the fallen who tried to kill him and Asia, but he thinks I want to have sex with her and everything is forgiven.

"First off," I interrupted his rants about harems and how he was close to catching up with me "she isn´t part of my harem." He just smiled at me.

"And second, what were you doing storming a fallen outpost?"

"I had to save Asia, that bitch Raynare was trying to extract her sacred gear!" He looked into my eyes with his fists balled.

"That's not what I am talking about. Why didn´t you get me to help you?"

"Wait, you aren´t angry that I went to safe Asia?" He looked at me dumbfounded.

I shook my head "Of course not. You went to save someone important to you, how could I get angry about that? I am angry about the fact that you didn´t think before you acted. What would you have done if I hadn´t taken care of the three fallen outside the church, or if the rest of your little devil club hadn´t shown up?"

Issei lowered his eyes and started to fidget around. "I had Kiba and Koneko with me."

I frowned while I looked at him. "You would still have been outnumbered hadn´t I attacked at the same time you did. Why didn´t you tell me?"

"I didn´t want you to get hurt because of me Nii-san. I mean, you are only a human and those guys are fallen angels, I thought they would kill you if you came with us."

I couldn´t help but smile as I looked at Issei. That right there was the reason I love my brother so much, he is one of the kindest and most caring persons you will ever meet. He would have made a wonderful angel hadn´t he been such a pervert.

"Issei, I can handle myself, you should know that right?" He simply nodded "Then don´t worry about me getting hurt. You are my little brother and that means I will always help you, even if I must fight all of heaven and hell with you, so don´t hesitate to ask for my help."

Issei began to tear up and hugged me again "You are the best brother I could ask for, Nii-san!"

I hugged him back smiling, I too was glad that Issei had become my little brother.

"I am so happy that we walk the path of the harem king together!"

If he just had been a little less perverted.

-0-

Arthit-sensei was sitting in front of me, a cup of tea in his hand. He had asked me to stay after my training because he wanted to talk with me. Why am I still training at the dojo? To perfect my form, that's why! It´s true, I could crush Arthit-sensei through my superior physical body alone. My speed, power, and durability were on a completely different level than his, but he was a master that had practiced Muay Thai for his entire life and a few years of training didn´t bring you at that level. So, I was limiting my speed and power during our spars and continued my training.

"You have killed somebody." My body stiffened when I heard my sensei´s words.

"Yes, I have" I saw Dohnaseek´s face again and heard the sickening crack.

Arthit-sensei looked at me and took another sip of his tea "Why?"

"He attacked me and my brother, he was planning on killing him." I wrung my hands "He had comrades that helped him so I tried taking them out. But he attacked me from behind and I reacted on instinct."

I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. "I didn´t want to kill him, it shouldn't have ended that way. I was just trying to protect my brother!" I was crying now.

My sensei grabbed my shoulder. "You are crying for a fallen enemy, that is good."

I looked at his face and saw that he had a small smile on his lips.

"No, it isn´t," I growled out "I couldn´t sleep because he kept appearing in my dreams. I keep remembering his face, the sound of his snapping neck. How can that be a good thing?"

"It shows me that you have a good heart. Sometimes killing is necessary, but it is easy to become a simple murder when you don´t feel anything about the death of others."

"Will it get better?"

He nodded "With time your guilt will fade, but it will probably never disappear completely. Come, tell me what happened, it will help."

-0-

I felt better when I reached my home, talking about Dohnaseek´s death had helped me (even if I had to avoid the supernatural parts of the story), the rest would take time, I would simply continue with my life. For now, I was going to make myself a meal and talk with Mittelt. I found her sitting in the kitchen, together with another fallen, one I knew very well from the show. He turned towards me and I saw his violet eyes.

"Yoh, you must be Hyoudou Kazuto," he told me and raised a hand in greeting "the name is Azazel, nice to meet you".

"Mittelt" the girl flinched when I addressed her "I know that I asked you to contact one of your superiors, but I didn´t mean to get your fucking leader into my house."

"Oy, don´t bully my subordinate!" Azazel told me.

I turned back to him "Then may I know what you are doing in my house governor of the fallen? And, I swear by Michael´s microscopic penis, if you´re just here to dodge some paperwork then I will stuff you into a magical girl uniform and ´post pictures of you all over the internet!"

Wait, did I say that last part out loud? Well, Mittelt looked like she would faint any moment and Azazel mouth was open so, I guess that means yes. Oh, fuck me and my big mouth, why does it always act up when I meet some super powerful guys.

Azazel suddenly began to laugh and pounded his fist on the table. "Hahahahha, boy that was the most creative threat I have heard in centuries." He began to wipe tears out of his eyes. "Stuffing me into a cosplay suit, pure genius. But boy," he folded his hands on the table and grinned at me "you do know that an archangel hears it if you invoke his name like that, don´t you?"

"Wait, what?" I stared at him open-mouthed.

"So, you didn´t know!" his grin grew even wider "The angles have this nifty little system to direct prayers and the like and if you invoke the name of a high-ranking angle like that well, they get a live feed."

No, no that wasn´t happening, that couldn´t be.

"Wouldn´t they get swamped by requests every day?"

"Oh yes, they have quite a few filters for that. You only get through if you are making a pure hearted prayer for example, but that´s mostly for the standard believers. When a human invokes the name of an archangel he knows and by that, I don´t mean that he has heard a few legends about him, but really knows him, then you get a live connection." He leaned back in his seat, the damnable grin still on his face. "It was a safety measure for high ranking exorcists to call for help, I believe."

"But, but, I didn´t even meet him!" I was grasping at straws now.

He shrugged "Well, you still got a connection to upstairs when you said his name, I could feel it."

"Oh, fuck me sideways, I am so dead."

"Calm down," Azazel waved my concerns off "Michael is a pretty chill guy, he won't hold it against you. Just don´t insult Gabriel, he is a Siscon after all."

Azazel´s grin vanished when he saw my rapidly palling face "You didn´t!"

I looked at the ceiling "I am very sorry Gabriel-sama, I am sure your breasts are still in top condition and not the least bit saggy, even if they are a few millennia old!"

The fallen governor began to laugh even harder. "You are pure gold kido, it´s been ages since I had so much fun."

I simply started to hit my head on the table.

-0-

"Well," I addressed Azazel after I had finally calmed down "now that you had your fun, could we get back to why you are in my house?"

"When I got the report that a group of my fallen had gone rogue in the territory of two devil-clan heiresses and that most of them had been defeated by a human teenager I decided to come myself and check things out."

He grinned at me "The file I got about you was quite interesting. Hyoudou Kazuto, 17-years-old, birth parents unknown, birthday estimated to be in April, adopted by the Hyoudous after he saved their son from a child rapist and you have quite the interesting pair of eyes. You wouldn´t happen to dye your hair, would you?"

I stared at him with an open mouth for a moment before I gathered my wits again "No, I don´t believe it. You can´t have figured that out in just half a day." I threw my arms into the air "I went to the same school as Rias fucking Gremory for two years and she didn´t figure it out, how could you?"

"So, it is true, I had a suspicion when we found the empty grave," Wait, what? The fuckers had tried to dig up my corpse? Fucking creepy! "but to think that Sirzech´s first born was still alive and hidden in the human world no less. But why?"

Azazel studied me closely before his eyes grew wide "Your soul," he whispered almost reverently "it´s not tainted, how?"

"Let´s just say that it refused to change and I would really appreciate if you would tell nobody about me." I told him while rubbing my eyes.

The fallen angel looked at me with damn near sparkling eyes "What a mystery, I can´t help but get excited, but if that´s what you wish."

I nodded towards him to convey my thanks "And what do we do now?"

"Now?" Azazel clapped his hands together "Now I will take my little subordinate with me and decide what her punishment will be," he winked at me "no worries, you will get your chance with her."

He grabbed her and vanished through a teleportation circle before I had time to ask him what he meant. A few moments later the front door crashed open and Issei came into the kitchen with a blond girl in tow.

"Nii-san," he exclaimed as soon as he spotted me "that´s Asia, she will be living with us for now."

"Ano," the girl bowed "it´s very nice to meet you Kazuto-san."

Maybe I should just go to bed early.

-0-

My parents were instantly smitten with Asia, understandable really since she is a sweet girl, but to allow her to live with us without questions? Well, maybe I am a bit hypocritical her since I dragged Mittelt into the house. About Mittelt, I simply told my family that her uncle had come over and gotten her. I hadn´t really much contact with Asia since she spent most of her time with the occult research club but she seemed to settle into the family nicely.

I heard the school clock and began packing my things, ready to go home. Issei was excused from the last lessons because he had an important club meeting, perks of being a devil I assume. Still, I was kind of impressed that dad earned enough money to be able to take another person into the household without trouble. Money, money, I was forgetting something imp…

ISSEI HADN´T PAID ME BACK THE MONEY I HAD LOANED HIM!

-0-

 **Hyoudou Issei**

Issei was furious, that flaming chicken bastard was trying to force Buchou to marry him. He had a harem already and he was still trying to take her away, even if it was clear that she didn´t want the marriage. He would show that guy that nobody messed with his master!

"We don´t need a stupid game!" Issei called forth his boosted gear "I´ll bring all of you down right…"

He was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door to the club room.

"Do you expect another guest Ojou-sama?"

"No," Rias shook her head "not that I know of."

Grayfia frowned but made her way to the door, when the person on the other side decided to speak up.

"Issei, oh Issei." Issei went stock stiff when he heard his brother´s voice. That tone never meant anything good for him. "You have forgotten to pay back the money I lent you."

Cold sweat gathered on Isseis forehead. His brother was brutal when it came to his money, he still had nightmares about the last time he had tried to pay him back. He had already opened a window and was halfway out of it when the dreaded voice spoke up again.

"Oh, and if you even try to run away I will double your interest rates and make you my trainings dummy for the next month"

Issei went back into the room with hanging shoulders, there was no escape.

Kazuto´s gaze swept through the room as soon as Grayfia opened the door before it settled on Issei. He began to move towards him when the maid stepped in front of him.

"May I know who you are?" she questioned him

Kazuto tilted his head before he made a slight bow "I am sorry stripper-san, but my mother told not to speak with pervert looking strangers."

The silence was deafening, everyone seemed to be frozen into place with wide eyes, well, everyone but Kazuto who simply stepped around the silver haired beauty and continued his way to Issei.

"Is that why you didn´t pay me back because you hired a bunch of strippers Issei?"

He winched "No, no, those aren´t strippers Nii-san!"

"Really?" Kazuto raised an eyebrow "Well I am sure they would rather be called exotic dancers."

"NO!" Issei waved his hands around "They are devils."

"Ah well, that would be a bit out of your price class then," That was not what he had meant! "which means Gremory-san hired them. I should have known," his brother nodded "you would have never paid for that male stripper over there."

"You dare human!" the blond-haired bastard spoke up "Do you even know before whom you stand?"

His brother looked at Riser Phenex and appeared to think for a moment then he snapped his fingers "I´ll call you flaming chicken-kun, somehow it seems to fit your personality."

Issei was internally cheering for his brother, he had only needed a glance and he could describe the bastard perfectly already, as expected of his Nii-san!

"Mira" Riser nearly spat the name out "teach that human some respect!"

A blue haired girl dashed forward and buried a wooden staff in Kazuto´s stomach. Issei gasped and moved towards the girl when his brother suddenly started to pat her head.

"Nice try girly!" he turned back to Issei "Your interest rate is 20% per month, beginning with this month. I want at least the interest paid back at the beginning of each month are we clear?"

Issei simply nodded, the last time he had tried to argue and his brother had simply increased his interest rates.

"Well," Kazuto smiled brightly "then I will be on my way again." He moved towards the door, but stopped before it and turned around again. "Sorry about interrupting you stripper-san and flaming chicken-kun, I am sure Gremory-san will pay you regardless."

Then he moved out of the club-room, leaving a group of stunned devils behind.

-0-

I was eating dinner together with my parents two days later, Issei and Asia had left for their training-trip together with the other members of the ORC. I frowned when I thought about the whole situation. I was surprised when I went to Rias club room and found Riser Phenex and my mother there. I had thought that would have been a few weeks later.

Grayfia Lucifuge, it was the first time that I met her in nearly seventeen years. What did I feel when seeing her? Surprisingly little, having a family that loves and cares for you does wonders regarding anger about your abandonment. That doesn´t mean I liked her, but I didn´t hate her (which was good, or else things would have probably turned ugly).

I had begun to provoke Riser Phenex as soon as I understood the situation in the hope that he would somehow involve me into his fight with Rias and her peerage so that I could protect Issei, but maybe it was for the best that nothing came from it. That battle was a mature turning point for Issei and the catalyst for him to obtain his balance breaker. Maybe it was for the best if I didn´t get involved too much, even if I knew that he was going to get hurt.

-0-

Fuck not getting involved! I watched as Asia did her best to heel my brother while I felt pure hatred curse threw me. You have seen the anime correct? Issei gets a few scrapes and wakes up completely fine, right?

BULSHIT! When they teleported Issei into the house he had two broken ribs, wounds all over his body and his right arm was heavily burned. Asia was working without pause to mend his bones and heal his flesh.

"Asia" the ex-nun looked at me with tired eyes "here have a cup of soup and take a small break."

She hesitated to take the cup I held towards her and I shook my head. "I know you want Issei up and about again, it´s the same for me, but he wouldn´t want you to collapse healing him."

Asia took the cup with a grateful smile. "Issei was right."

"About what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You really are a kind person Kazuto-san."

-0-

"You should still be resting." I looked at Issei who had just entered my room.

He shook his head "I can´t, I have to save Buchou from that bastard."

I clenched my fists when I thought about Riser Phenex "Can I come with you?"

"Sorry Nii-san," he smiled at me "but the magic circle is only for one person."

Damnit, and I had no clue where the whole thing was happening so I couldn´t simply teleport there myself.

"Do you have a plan Issei, or are you going into this blindly?"

"Don´t worry Nii-san" he told me with a determined expression on his face "I know how I can bring that fried chicken down."

I grasped his arm "Then give him hell!"

Issei grinned at me "I will!"

-0-

I had just started to bath when the magical circle under me ripped me out of the house, together with the bathtub. I blinked and looked around, there were dressed up people everywhere, looked like a party. Then, I noticed Riser Phenex standing there with an arrogant smirk on his face. Ah, so my taunting worked in the end, seems like I would get my chance to rip him into pieces after all.

 **Author´s note: Dear readers, thank you for your patience! Here is chapter 5 of my story.**

 **Well, it has been some time my friends. Sorry, but this chapter just didn´t want to be written, I hope the next one will be faster.**

 **There are a few points I should address. First, about Rias Gremory, it wasn´t my intention to show her as evil or manipulative. So no, she didn´t plan Issei´s death, she just used the opportunity to gain a potential powerful peerage-member. Why doesn´t she just take the fallen out? She is the heir to one of the pillar clans and the younger sister of one of the Maou´s, she can´t just go around attacking fallen angels if she isn´t sure that they are guilty and she went after Issei as soon as she heard that he went to their stronghold.**

 **Why didn´t she try to get Mittelt back from Kazuto? She was certainly planning to talk with him about it, but then the whole marriage thing came sooner than she expected and she had other things to worry about.**

 **As you may have guessed, the timeline has changed, things happen sooner than in canon, that is mostly so I can include Kazuto later for things like the familiar forest which will happen after the battle with Riser. What familiar would suit Kazuto in your opinion? I find that those super powerful familiars like Tiamat are overused, maybe I will give him a cloth dissolving slime, just to fuck with Issei. He could call it Erubetie (if you get the reference then you Sir, are a pervert and I like you)**

 **About the harem thing, wow I didn´t expect that the big version (4-5 members) would be in the lead with over half of the votes. I will let the poll open until next chapter, but if nothing changes it looks like we will have a harem. But worry not single pairing fans, other girls won´t join him until after the whole Kokabiel arc, so they won´t join until my next fanfic.**

 **What is also important is the fact that just because a girl gets close to Kazuto doesn´t mean she must join his harem (Mittelt, for example, will come back later, but that doesn´t guarantee that she will fall in love with him.)**

 **I will begin to introduce other female characters sooner than I planned so Kazuto has the chance to develop emotional bonds with them (and maybe more in later works). Who will we see you ask? Well, I plan to introduce Gabriel in chapter 7 (let´s just say Serafall and a panty raid in heaven will be involved)**

 **As always, I am thankful for all your reviews. If you find mistakes, have problems with my writing style or simply want to ask a question, write to me.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favored my last chapter.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Where I reveal myself

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD and I am not making any money from this. Please don't sue me!**

 **Announcement: Issei´s fight against Riser is mostly canon (with a few thoughts from Kazuto), you can skip it if you want. The most important changes happen shortly before the POV change toward Rias**

 **Chapter 6: Where I reveal myself**

Well, here I was sitting in my bathtub in the middle of Rias Gremory´s engagement party, that would be interesting.

"So, is there any reason why you decided to kidnap me together with my bathtub or did you guys just wanted to see me naked? And who of you will pay for the water damage my house gets right now?" I raised an eyebrow at the gathered devils.

"I am very sorry about this Hyoudou-san," I heard Grayfia´s voice to my left. There she was, standing together with the crimson haired bastard himself, they even had Millicas with them. I don´t think he was there in the anime or the light novel. "we will make sure that your house is repaired by the time you return home."

I nodded towards her "That's good to know, thank you very much stripper-san."

Ah, seeing a room full of devils staring at you in open-mouthed horror was really funny.

"Nii-san," Oh look, there was Issei and he had his gauntlet already out or is the gauntlet the arm now? I never really understood that "you should stop calling her a stripper."

I raised an eyebrow "Oh, and why is that?"

"Well, she is the queen of Buchou´s brother and pretty powerful from what I´ve heard."

I pointed my finger at Sirzechs "And I assume that tomato over there is Gremory-san´s brother?"

When Issei simply nodded, I turned back to my parents. "Well, I am really sorry about that, not stripper-san," I bowed my head in her direction "I didn´t know that you were simply stuck with a pervert who made you wear that outfit." I gazed at my sperm donor "And you should be really ashamed of yourself, forcing a woman in such a costume. Is that some sort of devil-tradition? I know that humans with small penises like to drive big cars, do you guys compensate through making your subordinates looking like a pervert´s wet dream?"

Most of the room had their mouth still hanging open, not believing that a mere human had just insinuated that their all-powerful leader had a small penis. Well, except for Akeno who was giggling behind her hand, that sadist.

Suddenly I had an idea, I was in the underworld now, so there shouldn´t be any influence from heaven, right? Which means that damnable system that heaven uses shouldn´t work here.

"Hey perverted Tomato-san," I pointed a finger at Sirzechs "does heaven´s system for prayers work down here?"

The crimson Satan stared at me for a moment before he answered: "No, we usually run interference so they can´t detect anything in the underworld."

"Yes," I bumped my fist into the air "by Gabriel´s unkempt pubic hair, I can finally curse again!"

"But" the redhead continued "Ajuka is currently updating the system that is blocking their signal so you can get through sometimes." The bastard smiled at me. "And it looks like you managed to get the attention of one of the Seraph's, congratulations."

Oh, me and my big mouth! And how come their fucking system is down exactly at a time like this! That´s just bullshit, someone is messing with me for cheap laughs, I know it!

"I am really sorry Gabriel-sama," I clapped my hands together and bowed, all while I was still sitting in the bathtub "but I figured you wouldn´t bother to trim down there since you can´t sleep with men."

Wait, that doesn´t make it sound any better, it makes it even worse!

"You" Sirzechs spoke up again "are quite the interesting character Kazuto-san."

"And you are a pervert." I replied, "Can anybody tell me why I am here now and maybe get me some clothes?"

"Well," Sirzechs started while his wife left the room "did you brother tell you about Rias situation?"

"Yes, yes" I waved him off "flaming chicken-kun over there wants to fuck Gremory-san and my brother wants to beat his stupid ass to a pulp for that."

"I wouldn´t formulate it like that, but in essence correct. Now, since Riser has already defeated Rias and her peerage before, he had a condition to accept the Red Dragon Emperor´s challenge, namely that you would participate in the match."

Oh, this is gold, I had managed to provoke the idiot so much he wanted to fight me and Issei at the same time.

"Well if that´s what he wants," I grinned in Riser´s direction "who am I to decline a dead man´s last wish."

"Do you really think human" the arrogant jerk spoke up for the first time "that the Red Dragon Emperor will be enough to protect you from me?"

I snorted "Oh please as if I needed protection from the likes of you. You are merely a bug with an interesting ability, nothing more."

He was trembling with anger now, but Grayfia came back before he could retort something, a bundle of clothes and a towel under her arm. That was fast.

"Thank you very much, not stripper-san."

Wait, was that one of our school uniforms she had given me? Yes, yes it was. Why did Grayfia have a school uniform in my size? You know what, I think it´s better for my sanity if I don´t ask.

I rose from the bathtub and stepped out of the water. Funny thing, I was really bothered when someone saw me naked in my last life but I don´t care anymore. Maybe it´s some Gremory trait (Rias never had trouble with someone seeing her naked), or it´s simply because I am not overweight anymore. I am just glad that I shaved yesterday, can you imagine what it would look like it I stood there with crimson pubes?

Oh my, look Koneko went totally red and is looking away from me, actually, most of the girls seem to have developed pink cheeks and a sudden interest in the walls. Well, except for Akeno who was studying my nether regions with unconcealed interest.

"Do you want to take a picture Akeno-san? It will last longer."

"Ara, ara, are you offering Kazuto-kun?" she licked her lips "It would surely help me to get through lonely nights."

That girl was a whole other category of pervert. I swear, if she ever gets into heaven she will corrupt every angel up there with her mere presence. I won´t even answer her, I can only lose that exchange. So, I put on the clothes that Grayfia brought me and turned around towards Issei who was muttering under his breath.

"Stupid Nii-san, how should a normal guy compare to that, it´s just unfair."

Uhm, yes let´s ignore that too.

"Issei," I clapped my hands in front of his face "oi Issei, anyone home?"

"Ah," he looked up startled "I´m sorry Nii-san, what were you saying?"

"You ready to show the flaming chicken why you shouldn´t mess with the Hyoudou´s?"

Issei grinned savagely "Of course, let´s kick his ass."

-0-

Issei and I stood in an arena on the opposite side of the Phenex bastard, while a gigantic projection of Sirzechs hung in the red sky. That was a cool spell I really should try to learn it!

"Then, begin!" the crimson Satan told us.

"Buchou," my brother got into position "I´ll settle this in twelve seconds!"

Wait, twelve? Should I be happy that I managed to get Issei to a level where he can use his balance breaker for more time than in canon, or depressed that he could only last two seconds longer?

"Then I´ll shut your impudent mouth in six before I teach your brother to respect his betters!" Riser replied and ascended into the air, six fiery wings sprouting from his back.

"Promotion, queen!" Issei began to sprint forward "Buchou! I don´t have a talent for sword fighting like Kiba does. I´m not a magic prodigy like Akeno-san, either. I don´t have super strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have a wonderful healing ability like Asia! Still, I´ll become the strongest pawn! If it´s for you, Buchou, I´ll even overthrow God himself!" the Boosted Gear began to emit green light "Glow, Over-boost!"

 _ **[Welsh Dragon Over-booster]**_

Red armor began to deploy all over Issei´s body and he launched himself into the air and towards Riser. "This is the power of the dragon emperor: Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail!"

I will not lie, I had goosebumps all over my body at that moment. Fuck that was epic! Issei, I am so damn proud of you!

 _ **[twelve]**_

Riser dodged the energy ball my brother had shot at him, clearly shocked by Issei´s Balance Breaker, while the arena wall behind him got annihilated.

 _ **[eleven]**_

Issei´s follow up punched also missed his target and he was hurled into the arena floor. Damn it, he was not used to such strength and speed, so he couldn´t utilize his Balance Breaker correctly.

"You are a monster right now, brat!" Riser raised his hands

 _ **[ten]**_

"This is our clan´s hellfire, the power of the immortal phoenix!" fire began to form a bird-shape around Riser as he charged towards my brother "Take it and incinerate!"

 _ **[nine]**_

Issei had gotten off the ground again and was flying directly towards his opponent. The resulting clash produced an explosion so strong that I had to close my eyes. When I opened them again I saw Issei lying on the ground with a cracked armor while the bastard was hovering over him.

 _ **[eight]**_

"Are you afraid of me" Riser began to form a fireball in his hands "You are nothing without your boosted gear!"

Issei managed to dodge the attack and took course at the Phenex. Both of their fists connected with each other's faces.

 _ **[seven]**_

They fell to the ground.

"You bastard! You have a cross?" Riser pulled himself up again

 _ **[six]**_

"Our bishop is a nun, remember?" Issei showed his left arm toward Riser and I could see a silver cross hanging from it "I borrowed one she had tucked away. Looks like holy power boosted by a sacred gear works even on you!"

 _ **[five]**_

Riser looked horrified "Don´t tell me you gave your entire arm to the dragon."

 _ **[four]**_

"A dragon´s arm doesn't suffer from a devil´s weakness!" my brother replied and walked towards Riser

"Are you out of your mind? You´ll never get it back!"

 _ **[three]**_

"So, what!"

 _ **[two]**_

"My arm is a small price to pay if I can have Buchou back!" Issei shot towards Riser, his left arm raised.

 _ **[one]**_

But the bastard managed to dodge him again. Fuck!

 _ **[count off]**_

Issei collapsed while his armor disappeared. Damnit, so the two seconds more didn´t help anything in the end. I should have known, you can´t just completely change your strength and speed and expect to be able to fight well without training.

"Well then, it´s time to put you to sleep." Riser grabbed my brother´s shirt and pulled him up. "The ceremony will be over by the time you wake up."

"Not yet!" Issei pulled a glass container out of his jacket "How do you put out fire? With water!" He pulled the stopper out with his teeth and poured the content of the container over Riser´s face

"Boosted Gear gift!"

 _ **[Transfer!]**_

Riser fell to his knees while clutching his head. Flames sprung to life and flickered out as fast as they were born. His regeneration seemed heavily impacted by Issei´s holy water, good job brother!

The Phenex bastard staggered on his feet, burn marks covering his face, and summoned another fireball.

"Asia told me that devils are weak against crosses and holy water! If I boosted and used both of them simultaneously, it would inflict considerable damage to a devil!" Issei dodged the incoming fire by jumping into the air "Kiba told me to expand my vision and watch my opponent!" He landed and splashed the rest of his holy water over the cross in his left hand.

 _ **[Transfer!]**_

"Akeno-san told me to direct my body´s aura to one area to concentrate my magic! To focus my mind and feel the flow of magic!" the Boosted Gear began to glow in all colors of the rainbow "Koneko-chan told me, when I hit somebody, to aim at the middle of the body and nail it deep into their body accurately!"

Riser began to panic "H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of devil-kind! It's not something a brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But there's something I remember vaguely when I lost against you and became unconscious. Buchou was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That reason is enough for me to beat the shit out of you!"

The boosted gear drove into Riser´s stomach hard enough to force blood out of his mouth while the arrogant Phenex sacked on his knees again.

I think I just had a nerdgasm. Issei, I was never so proud of you! That´s game over for you flaming chicken-kun!

"NO!" Riser suddenly had a vial in his hand, where did he pull that from? "I will not be defeated by some low-class devil like you!" He removed the stopper and drowned the liquid.

*BANG*

Issei was thrown back as Riser literally exploded in flames. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Did that bastard just use a cheat item, what is this shit? My brother should have won by now!

The flaming chicken suddenly charged out of the inferno he had caused and towards Issei. A kick to the chin send my brother flying again.

"To think you would force me to go this far," he hovered over Issei, flames surrounding his form and a gigantic fireball forming in his hand "I will make you pay!"

ENOUGH! Magic began to circle through my body as I enhanced every aspect of it. I would not let this bastard play with Issei any longer. It was time to teach Riser Phenex that nobody messed with my little brother!

-0-

 **Rias Gremory**

Rias Gremory watched the giant projection that hung in the air and showed the battle that would decide her future. She had resigned herself to a life as wife of Riser Phenex after her defeat in the rating-game, no matter how much she hated it. But then, Issei appeared at the engagement party. Stupid, brave Issei who had refused to give up on her and had challenged Riser for her freedom again. And her brother had practically forced Riser into excepting Issei´s challenge.

But the Phenex scion had made a condition for his fight, that Hyoudou Kazuto would also be forced to battle him. He was clearly trying to give Issei a disadvantage and take revenge on somebody who humiliated him at the same time.

Kazuto was a mystery for her. When she first met him, in her second year at Kuoh-Academy, she had to pause. His eyes seemed like a fusion of her brother and his wife and even discounting his brown hair he looked a lot like her big brother. That had to be a coincidence of course, how could a random human have anything to do with the leader of the underworld and a human he was, that she had made sure of. He seemed normal enough at first, popular at school, good grades and martial art training in a local dojo in his free time. A normal boy, until she found him standing above an unconscious angel who had just attacked her newest servant.

Then he had become one of her biggest headaches. She had taken him and Issei to her club room to tell them about the supernatural world. There he had accused her of letting his brother die and enslaving him. Her offer of peerage was predictable rejected and then she had made a mistake. She had informed him about the normal memory-wipes and he had taken it as a threat. They were lucky that it hadn´t come to fight right there. What was, even more, waxing was that he didn´t seem to have a problem with Sona. He even agreed to play chess with her on a weekly base.

The next time she met Kazuto she and Akeno were trying to make sure to not get himself killed by fallen angels or exorcists. Imagine her surprise when she found him carrying a wounded fallen around and of course he had completely ignored her demands to hand the fallen angel over. He simply let her stand there while the two of them marched off, she was nearly screaming from frustration.

The battlefield she found rattled her believe that Kazuto was simply a human. It looked like Koneko had rampaged through the forest. But she had no time to investigate the matter, or confront him about the fallen because Riser Phenex had pressed the issue of their engagement.

Then Kazuto had barged into her meeting with the Phenex scion, because Issei apparently owned him money, and had begun to piss off everyone. He had called Grayfia a stripper, Riser Phenex and his peerage exotic dancers and took an attack from Riser´s pawn as if it was a little kid´s punch, before marching out of the room as if nothing had happened.

And when they summoned him he kept going in that tone. He even insinuated that her brother was a pervert and was not very well endowed! Then he got up naked in front of half the underworlds upper class. She had no problem with being naked herself, but that would have been too much even for her. Akeno loved it, of course, she was perverted like that.

Now Rias stood on a balcony together with Sona, Ravel Phenex, and her family and watched Issei battle Riser. Her beloved pawn, who had even given up his left arm so he would have a chance against the Phenex, was winning. At least until his opponent had taken some liquid and started to overcome the effects of the holy water Issei had used.

"To think he would go so far, to use that" her brother spoke up.

She turned to him with a questioning look "What was that Onii-sama? It can´t be Phenex tears, they don´t work on a clan member."

"You are right Rias, they normally don´t, but the Phenex-clan can make a more potent version of their tears that even clan-members can use. They are incredibly hard to produce and normally only used when a Phenex is in danger of true death. Riser´s magical power and recovery rate have an immense boost for the moment, but the side effects will confine him to his bed for months."

Rias threw a worried glance towards the screen where Riser was hovering over Issei "And how long will the effect last."

"Different for every user, but at least for the next half hour. I am sorry Rias."

She felt her heart clench, Issei had given it his all but he was at the end of his strength, everyone could see that. And now he would get hurt again, because of her.

"Onii-sama please stop the…"

She stopped open mouthed when she saw what was going on in the arena. Riser had prepared another fireball and was just about to launch it towards Issei when it happened. He, like every other devil who was watching the battle, had forgotten one very important thing, Issei was not alone.

Kazuto had appeared in front of Riser before he could launch his attack. He buried his fist in the devil´s stomach with enough force to throw him into the arena wall and sent stone boulders flying everywhere.

"Yoh Issei," he landed on his feet "you did well, very well. Now it´s time for you to tag out."

"I can´t Nii-san" tears flowed down her cheeks as she watched a bloodied Issei trying to stand up "I have to safe Buchou!"

Kazuto looked at his brother with a gentle smile on his face "You really do care for her, don´t you?"

"Of course!"

Rias felt her heart beat faster at that exclamation.

"You dare to attack me human!" a gigantic fire wave surged towards the two Hyoudous.

Kazuto simply held out one of his arms towards the incoming fire. A magical circle appeared in front of him and stopped the attack before it could reach them.

"Don´t worry Issei, I´ve got this."

"That shouldn´t be possible," Sona spoke up, her eyes wide "I couldn´t sense any strong magical potential in him."

Rias could only nod. She too had found no hint of more magical power than the average human had in him.

"How intriguing, I too didn´t sense anything abnormal about him." He managed to hide even from her brother?! "Grayfia you are connected to the arena, what is Kazuto-sans power level right now?"

"He excludes roughly the same amount of magic as a mid-class devil does, Sirzechs-sama."

In the arena, Issei too was staring at his brother. "You can use magic Nii-san?"

"Surprise!" Kazuto smiled wryly "Now get out of here Issei, I can´t go all out with you in the line of fire."

Her pawn visibly hesitated, so Kazuto grabbed his shoulders and looked him into his eyes. "Issei, I swear to you, Riser Phenex will not defeat me. I will ground him into the dust and stop this engagement."

Issei looked into his eyes for a moment and then grabbed his brother´s hands "Then show him hell, Nii-san!"

Sirzechs nodded towards Grayfia and Issei and her pawn was teleported to the balcony right next to her. Rias caught the stumbling boy and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry Buchou, I still was not strong enough!"

"You idiot," she held him tighter "you did more than I could have ever asked of you Issei!"

"But it was not enough."

"Don´t sell yourself short young men, you fought admirably and you would have won hadn't Riser used one of his families most prized treasures." Her brother told Issei

"You think a lowly human like you could stand against me only because you know some magic?"

Rias had snapped back towards the screen when she heard Riser´s voice. He was hovering in the air, completely surrounded with fire, his six wings spread behind him.

"I will show you- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

His rant was stopped when a lightning bolt slammed into him from above.

"You talk too much, little bug." Kazuto studied his fingernails "You should really try harder."

Something in Riser seemed to snap and he began to attack with a fierce cry. As Rias watched the battle proceed she had to admit that Riser was more than impressive. He seemed like a warrior from the days of the great ware her father had told her about. He rained attacks on Kazuto from above like it was judgment day. Great waves of fire were conjured like they were hot air. Dozens of fire spears were launched at the same time and fireballs, hot enough to melt stone, flew through the sky. Riser took attack after attack like it didn´t even matter to him, focusing his whole energy on an unstoppable onslaught, while he trusted his bloodline to heal any damage he took. Rias couldn´t imagine herself withstanding such a barrage, she doubted even her whole peerage would have been able to endure such a string of attacks. A human like Issei´s brother shouldn´t have lasted longer than a few seconds. Obviously, nobody had bothered to tell Kazuto that.

If Riser looked like a warrior of the days when the devils waged war at the doors of heaven themselves, then Kazuto looked like a hero of a human epos. He stood against an opponent who should have crushed him by all rights but continued with a single-minded determination. Earth walls rose to block waves of fire. Great water dragons were conjured to devour gigantic fireballs and he danced through the fire spears with a simple elegance, dodging every single one of them. And then he counterattacked. Nearly invisible wind blades cut the Phenex-scion into pieces. Stones, some as big as a watermelon, punched holes into his body. Lightning hit him, so much lightning. Bolt after bolt, for every other attack two lightning-bolts, slammed into Riser.

Rias had thought herself strong for her age, her reservoir of demonic energy and her power of destruction should have lifted her nearly on top of her age group. But now, watching what could only be described as a battle between two titans, she realized how weak she truly was.

"Impressive," her brother spoke up "most impressive. That amount of magical power and that control is outstanding. And he has already realized Riser´s weakness."

"What do you mean Onii-sama?" She looked at her brother confused. It looked like Kazuto attacks were doing no permanent damage.

"His lightning attacks Rias. He uses this much lightning not to do damage to Riser, but to hurt him."

"Of course!" she muttered "Riser can heal his damage but the lightning causes immense pain. Kazuto is trying to hurt him so much that he can´t continue the fight."

Her gaze flickered involuntary towards her queen. Akeno was standing in the courtyard with a heavy blush on her face, her tongue flickering over her lips. It looked like Kazuto wouldn´t be safe once he had finished his battle.

"As expected of my brother!" Issei, still leaning against her, cried out "Nii-san is really strong!"

"Quite." Sirzechs nodded in his direction "You wouldn´t know where he has learned his impressive magic skills, would you Issei-kun?"

"Sorry," Issei shook his head "I didn´t even know that Nii-san could do magic until today."

"He must spend a large amount time with his teacher." Sona told him "Is there someone he regularly meets alone?"

"Well," Issei rubbed his head "there is Arthit-sensei."

The name sounded vaguely familiar.

"No," Sona shook her head "we checked him when we came into town. He is just a normal dojo-owner. Anyone else?"

Ah, now she remembered him. He was a potential candidate for an evil piece, but they had decided not to recruit him because he was too old and would have destroyed their team dynamic.

"Nii-san asked me not to talk about her."

"Issei," Rias told him "it is important that we know if a magician is regularly in our town."

He looked conflicted for a second before he let his shoulders drop "There is his girlfriend, Serafall-san."

Girlfriend? She didn´t know Kazuto was in a relationship … wait, Serafall? As in Serafall Leviathan? The rest of the group must have had the same thought because everyone, even Ravel, now stared at her pawn.

"Ahem" her brother coughed "could you please describe this Serafall-san."

"Sure, she is a bit shorter than me, has long black twin tails, wears a pink magical girl costume all the time and asks everyone to call her Levi-tan."

For a moment, she could only stare at Issei. That was the description of Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Maou. How could she be Kazuto´s girlfriend?

"I-Issei" Rias spoke up hesitantly "are you sure she is his girlfriend?"

"Of course! She told me so herself and she even takes him underwear shopping." He grinned at her "Nii-san tells me that she only takes him to choose the underwear for her sister, So-tan. But I know the truth!"

*Crack*

Rias glanced at Sona. Her friend had broken the glass she had held in her hand and was now staring at Issei.

"Hyoudou-san," Issei shivered as he looked at Sona´s face "what exactly do you mean when you say he buys underwear for her sister?"

"I-I am not sure" he stuttered

"Speak up Hyoudou-san!"

"Yes, Kaichou!" Issei straightened himself "He told me that Serafall-san came one day to him, totally distraught because her sister didn´t like the underwear she bought her and dragged him to buy a replacement. Serafall has taken him on such shopping trips regularly since her sister liked Kazuto´s choice. But if that´s true, then the girl can´t have a single pair of underwear my brother didn´t buy her, because Serafall-san goes shopping with him at least once a month!"

Sona watched Issei for a moment and corrected her glasses "I will first murder my sister, then I will kill Kazuto and after that, I will commit seppuku!"

Rias couldn´t tell if her friend was serious or not.

"Wait, sister?" her pawn pointed one of his fingers at Sona "Are you So-tan?"

Sona´s gaze could have frozen fire "You will address me as Kaichou, Hyoudou-san!"

"Yes Kaichou, I am sorry Kaichou" he looked at her "If Serafall-san is your sister then does that mean she is a devil too?"

"Yes, Issei." Rias pinched her nose "Serafall-san is a devil, one of the four Maou to be precise."

"Ehhhhhh?!"

"Now," her brother interrupted them "isn´t that interesting. If he is Serafall´s student then maybe there is still hope."

How could he be so calm? They just found out that Serafall was dating a human!

"Of course, there is hope! Nii-san will win this!"

-0-

I was losing this. Oh, it didn´t look like it, to be sure, but I was still losing this. I dodged another fireball and countered with a lightning bolt.

I didn´t show it, but Riser had already managed to wound me. My left foot had now a nasty burn mark that hurt like hell, but I had covered it with a hasty illusion spell. Psychology was an important part of this battle and I wanted to look like an untouchable mage that wasn´t bothered by Riser´s attacks in the least. Another fire wave was blocked by an earth wall and I cut Riser´s head off with a wind blade.

His damn regeneration was making all my attacks useless and he seemed to ignore the pain. How? I had hit him with at least two dozen lightning bolts by now. How could he still endure all this shit? I really need an idea or I would be in trouble.

"You damn human keep humiliating me." Oh? That was the first time during our battle that Riser had spoken up. "I will make you suffer!"

I grinned at him "You aren´t doing a very good job of it at the moment."

"Do you know what I will do?" he raised both of his hands above his head "First I will defeat you, then I will marry Rias Gremory and when I have control of her peerage I will take your brother" fire began to gather above in his hands "and I will chain him up beneath my estate. I will burn the skin of his body and then I will force Ria´s little nun to heal him. And I will do this day after day while you will be watching, unable to do anything!"

I froze. He would torture my brother? He thinks I would let him torture my brother? I ignored the titanic fireball that was coming in my direction. Fuck it! Fuck keeping a low profile and fuck hiding. He was threatening my brother! I began to call upon my power, unfiltered. I felt the fire envelop me, but it may as well have been a warm breeze. The bastard wanted to hurt my brother? Then I would fight him with all my power. I let loose the gathered energy and then I saw only red.

-0-

 **Rias Gremory**

Rias watched with clenched fists as Riser threatened Issei, as Kazuto froze and as he was enveloped in Phenex-fire.

"Grayfia?" Her brother turned to his wife.

"I register no damage."

"Good, then…"

Suddenly the Inferno enveloping Kazuto was blasted apart. For long seconds, the projection showed only red and when the color finally disappeared Rias had to gasp.

She ignored the fact that Kazuto was in midair, she ignored the gigantic crater that was beneath his feet and she ignored the visible aura that was surrounding Kazuto, she only focused on two things. The first was his hair, gone was its brow color. The hair that wiped around Kazuto´s head was of the purest crimson.

The second was the wings. Eight gigantic wings made of red and black energy that sprouted from Kazuto´s back. The power of destruction, she would recognize it everywhere and now it had formed wings on Kazuto´s back.

"CRASH"

Her brother had abruptly stood up from his throne like seat, the motion throwing it into the wall behind him. His face was white and he had grasped his wife´s hand. Grayfia to looked like all blood had left her face and she held onto her husband´s hand like it was a lifeline. Both were staring at the projection of Kazuto, their gaze not wavering for even a second.

"You think that you can hurt my brother!"

A crimson blur was all she could see before Riser was thrown into the ground. The whole arena floor exploded from the impact.

"You think that you can torture him!"

The crater disappeared, devoured by the power of destruction. Riser Phenex shot out of the energy ball, covered in flames and without his legs.

"You think I will allow you to touch him!"

His legs were devoured again by a dragon made of sheer energy before he could fully regenerate them. His left arm was destroyed as Riser tried to dodge an energy spear that was aimed at his heart.

Rias eyes widened as she looked at the scene. The Phenex regeneration seemed to have slowed down, where he had regenerated limbs before in an instant it now took him seconds.

"He is devouring his energy." her brother muttered, his gaze still fixed on Kazuto "He is using the power of destruction to not only destroy his body but also to devour his power."

She looked between her brother and Kazuto. How? She didn´t even know that the power of destruction was capable of devouring energy that wasn´t manifested outside the body.

"How?!" Riser cried out while he threw fire towards Kazuto. The flames were devoured by the aura covering his body, he didn´t even bother to block them. "I can feel that you are a human! How do you have that power?!"

"You devils and your distaste for humanity. Do you know what my parents did when they saw that I was human? They abandoned me! They left me in front of an orphanage when they couldn´t turn me with an evil peace."

Another punch found its way into Risers face and the ground was shattered again by his impact.

"Tell me, what is so great about you devils?"

Kazuto landed on a piece of shattered stone in front of Riser who tried to crawl back from him. Stone shackles suddenly appeared and tied the Phenex to the ground.

"No answer? Then I´ll tell you! You are not different from any human. You have a few fancy abilities, but at the core, you are no different."

Energy began to gather in Kazuto´s hand as he looked down at the terrified devil.

"You, Riser Phenex, are not better than a cowardly human! You tyrannize those who are weaker, but look at you when you are faced with someone you can´t defeat."

The red and black energy ball was at least thrice as big as Kazuto himself when it suddenly began to pulse and contract.

"But that doesn´t matter to me. What matters is that you hurt my brother, that you threatened to torture my brother. You raised your hand against the boy who´s family took me in when I had nobody left. And I will make sure you will not be able to harm him again!"

Kazuto pointed his hand with the power of destruction, who was now only a little bit bigger than his head and nearly completely black, towards him.

"Onii-sama!" Ravel Phenex disappeared in a magical circle and teleported between her brother and Kazuto.

Kazuto looked at the new comer for a moment before his eyes focused on Riser again.

"You don´t deserve a sister like that. Someone who loves you enough that she is willing to protect you with her own body."

Ravel's cheeks turned crimson while Kazuto pointed his hand towards the edge of the battlefield.

"If you try to harm my brother again, Riser Phenex," the power of destruction soared away from them "then I will exterminate you like vermin." A gigantic explosion occurred in the distance and a sudden wind threw boulders the size of cars around as the artificial dimension in which the battle was held broke down.

Ravel grabbed her brother and teleported away while Kazuto simply waited until the battlefield had dissolved. He landed in the courtyard and looked at Rias.

"Congratulation, Gremory-san. It would seem you are on the single market again." His gaze shifted towards his brother right next to her "Issei, I´ve heard that girls are easier to get when they just had a breakup, you should strike the iron while it´s still hot. I´ll be going home, I am tired and want to take that bath you interrupted."

A magical circle appeared beneath Kazuto and he seemed to hesitate for a moment before he looked at her brother and his wife.

"It was nice to meet you again, father, mother." He sneered "After nearly seventeen years."

And then he was gone.

-0-

Rias Gremory sat at a long table together with Issei. Her brother and his wife had taken place at one end of the table, while her parents, who had joined them, took a seat across from them. Millicas was standing near the door. She looked at her beloved pawn, who was simply staring at the ceiling. The revelation of Kazuto´s parentage had clearly surprised him as much as everyone else. Kazuto was now apparently her nephew. She still didn´t know what to think about that.

"Now," her mother spoke up "wasn´t that an interesting match. I found especially the last part extremely … revealing." Sirzechs cringed while Grayfia simply started into the air "Hyoudou Kazuto, that was the boy´s name, wasn´t it? He seemed to be around seventeen years, approximately born around the time you lost your first child Grayfia." She didn´t react and Venelana gaze grew hard "What happened to my grandson?"

"We had no choice!" Sirzechs answered her "He was born a human, with no trace of demonic energy in him. The pillars would have ripped him into pieces!"

Her mother scoffed "No trace of demonic energy? Then I must grow blind in my old age because I could swear that I saw that boy sprouting wings and throwing around more power than I have seen in any other child that age except you. And what do you mean no choice? I would have cared for that boy without hesitation."

"And you don´t think that the other devils would have figured that out? I could not risk it. I brought him to the human world to keep him safe, mother!"

"And left him there for seventeen years." Venelana accused her son "You did not tell me and your father about him. And you clearly didn´t look after him. You couldn´t recognize your own son until he was forced to reveal his bloodline!"

Sirzechs sacked back into his chair "I couldn´t risk telling you, everyone who knew was a risk to my son`s safety. Every time I even uttered words about his survival there was a chance that it could be overheard. And we didn´t plan to never see him again, but when I went to check up on him he had been transferred to another orphanage and we couldn´t find out where he went. I thought it for the best, after all, if we didn´t know where he was, how could anybody else."

"Oh yes, that worked out so well, didn´t it? That´s why Millicas informed me that he is apparently dating Serafall Leviathan." Millicas seemed to shrink when nearly everyone looked at him "And what about that? She must have noticed his power if she trained him, so why didn´t she tell you about it?"

"That I will find out!" Sirzechs growled

"I met my Nii-san the first time when I was ten," Issei spoke up, his eyes still fixed at the ceiling. "I had been alone in an alley and was about to get raped by some dirty bastard." Rias sucked in her breath "And then he appeared. A boy that couldn´t have been much older than me came charging into the alley and knocked the guy that was threatening me out. He risked his life for me, someone, he had never seen before, and brought me to the next police station so I would be safe. I asked him back then where his parents were." Tears appeared in the corners of Issei´s eyes as he looked towards Grayfia and Sirzechs "Do you know what he told me? He told me that they didn´t like him very much, so they gave him away!"

Grayfia began to cry. Rias looked at her with a startled expression, it was after all the first time she had seen her sister in law break down like that. Sirzechs hugged his wife, but she just cried harder.

"If I had any energy left in my body, I would beat you into a bloody pulp!"

Her brother looked at Issei "Believe me, Issei-kun, I hate myself for leaving my son alone. But everything I did was to protect him!"

Rias let herself sink into the chair while looking through the room. She had no clue what to do. Wait, someone was missing.

"Where is Millicas?"

-0-

I had just gotten out of the bathtub when the doorbell rang. Who the fuck wanted something from us at this hour? I made my way downstairs since my parents weren't home. My foot didn´t hurt anymore, thankfully. Asia, Gabriel bless her soul, had healed it right after I had come home. She was so glad about the news I brought that she had hugged me.

I opened the door with a sigh, let´s see what they want. I found a small, red-headed boy at my door.

"Good day, my name is Millicas Gremory." He smiled at me "It´s nice to meet you, Onii-sama!"

 **Author´s note: Dear readers, thank you for your patience! Here is chapter 6 of my story.**

 **This time we meet again sooner, think of it as an apology for the long wait on my last chapter.**

 **We have reached more than 300 follows now, thank you guys so much for your support!**

 **Riser got his face kicked in this chapter (what a surprise). If you are fearing that Kazuto is getting too powerful, worry not, he will get beaten to the ground in the Kokabiel-arc.**

 **I am thankful for your suggestions concerning Kazuto´s potential familiar. I really like the idea of an unused creature such as the Chinese guardian lion. I am still open to suggestions but want to say that his familiar should play more of a support role. He will eventually go up against all the big badies of the DxD universe, so a combat familiar would be pretty useless once we get towards the higher ranks.**

 **An issue you guys had was Kazuto´s lifespan and I agree in principle, even if his strengthened human body would allow him to live pretty long. If only the power of destruction would have a technique which changes his entire body and makes the age thing mote, something like a final form *hint*hint***

 **And at last, I am happy about your criticism for this chapter. It´s the first time I try myself on writing fighting scenes, so let me know if you found Kazuto´s battle boring (Issei´s was mostly copied from the anime and the light novel). I am always happy if you give me tips to improve myself.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favored my last chapter.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Where I meet my parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD and I am not making any money from this. Please don't sue me!**

 **Chapter 7: Where I meet my family**

"Good day, my name is Millicas Gremory." He smiled at me "It´s nice to meet you, Onii-sama!"

Really? I mean, really? What was Millicas doing here? Come on, I just wanted to make something to eat and then go to bed and now I must do this whole family drama thing? Well, I didn´t really have a problem with Millicas, he wasn´t even born when the crimson dickhead threw me out.

"Come in then." I stepped aside and let him into the house, I am not such a huge asshole that I would ignore my younger brother after all.

"So," I asked while leading him into the kitchen "may I ask what you are doing here, Millicas Gremory?"

He fidgeted a bit and seemed to gather his resolve. "You really are my big brother, aren´t you?"

I nodded "Yes, we have the same parents."

I expected many things from Millicas at that moment, denial, questions, anger, but I didn´t expect for him to suddenly hug me.

"I am happy that you are alive Onii-sama!" What? "I always wanted a big brother!" Okay, I can understand that, many boys want a brother but he doesn´t know me at all! Isn´t his reaction a bit too strong?

"We never met before, you know?" I scratched my head

"Ah," Millicas let me go and stepped back with a red face "it´s just, I used to talk to you when I felt lonely. I know it sounds silly, but I wasn´t allowed to go outside the house when I was younger and I didn´t have many friends because of that. So, I sometimes went to the little shrine my parents made for you and told you about my day. It really helped me back then."

Oh, ohhhhhh, I was like his invisible friend, it even makes sense. He was a prime target for assassination or kidnapping, so he had to stay in a secure place and with both his parents working all the time he didn´t have that many people to connect to. Instead of making up an invisible friend, he simply talked to the brother he really wanted but thought dead.

"Well, I don´t really know you Millicas," He looked at me with quivering lips, clearly expecting some sort of rejection "but I would like to get to know my little brother."

Millicas began to hug me again and I ruffled his hair. Yeah, I may not like my birth parents very much, but that doesn´t mean that I will ignore a lonely boy that just found out his dead brother was alive.

*Growl*

I couldn´t suppress the grin that formed on my lips. "You hungry?"

Millicas didn´t look up, but I could see his cheeks turn pink. "I was nervous about Rias-neesama´s match, so I didn´t eat very much."

"Then it´s my duty as your big brother to get something in your stomach, isn´t it?"

Millicas beamed at me.

-0-

"And then he blew up the whole arena with a single attack!" I chopped the vegetables while I listened to Millicas, who told Asia the tale of my fight with Riser. "Onii-sama was so cool!"

Seems like I made quite the impression with my little battle.

"Amazing, I didn´t know you were this strong, Kazuto-san!"

I smiled at Asia "Yes, I tried to keep that secret, but Riser went too far with his threats."

And wouldn´t that bite me in the ass! Let´s not delude our self here, I had just revealed my heritage in front of the whole underworld upper-class and I am sure they won´t be happy with a human having devil-powers, even if his parents are devils.

*Ring**Ring*

I glanced at the unfamiliar number that my handy displayed and took the call.

"Hyoudou Kazuto here, with whom am I speaking?"

"Yo boyo!" I felt my eyebrows twitch. How the fuck had Azazel gotten my number? "I just watched a most interesting battle."

"And how, may I ask, did you get a footage of my little tussle with the Phenex so fast?" I know that the three factions are spying on each other, but this was ridiculous.

"Hah, that´s the devils for you. There is always one who doesn´t care who you are as long as you have enough money. And this time I am really glad that I bought that video, it´s not every day that you get to see the hidden son of Sirzech´s make such a grand entrance on the playing field."

I groaned "Wonderful, I assume you are not the only one who has seen that little fight?"

"Oh, you have no idea," that bastard was enjoying this "in a few days you will have every supernatural spy-agency after you. The fact that you are the son of the crimson Satan would be enough to get you on the watchlists. But when they confirm that you are truly human? And that you aren´t really aligned with the devils? Everyone will think that you are up for recruitment!"

Yes, that´s exactly what I needed, every supernatural faction after my ass. What a man doesn´t do for his brother.

"And, are you trying to get a head start?"

"Oh no," Azazel laughed "I don´t believe you are really interested in joining us, so I won´t bother."

"Then did you just call me to annoy me?"

"Now don´t be like that boyo, I just wanted to tell you two things. First, be careful about those guys who will try to recruit you, some of them may think it would be better to eliminate you then to let you fall into their opponent's hands."

That was actually good advice. I didn´t think about it, but some of these guys could get violent when I tell them to piss off.

"And second, I will bring Mittelt over sometime this week. Get along okay? Bye!"

I stared at the phone. What did that asshole mean he would send Mittelt over? Oh, by the body of the dead god, that was one of this fucking cliché´s wasn´t it? He would somehow force her to live in my house and then she would fall in love with me threw some fucking anime logic that makes no sense in real life. Calm down Kazuto, there is no reason to worry, it isn´t sure that he will force her to live here and if it comes to the worst I can just pawn her off towards Issei´s harem. Yes, that´s a good idea!"

*Ring**Ring*

Man, I am popular today.

"Hello."

"Hi, Nii-san!"

-0-

Grayfia Lucifuge

Grayfia Lucifuge had a bad day. Really, it was a bad few weeks, but this day topped it all. It began when Riser Phenex had started to press the matter of his engagement to Rias. Sirzechs disapproved of the arrangement (and she agreed that Rias deserved a better husband) but his hands were bound. His position as a Satan didn´t allow him to interfere with personal clan matters. The Phoenix clan, knowing that Rias was against the marriage, agreed to let both children settle their dispute with a rating game. They had to be thankful that they were even given that option.

Then she found her sister in law together with one of her peerage members in bed. Grayfia understood Ria´s problems with Riser, but to go and offer her virginity to her pawn in the hopes that Riser would lose his interest in her was just shameful.

The following meeting between the two peerages had nearly evolved into a fight when said pawn challenged the Phenex scion. Thankfully they were interrupted before it came to blows by Hyoudou Kazuto, the boy that caused most of the following problems. The first thing she noticed about him was his eyes, eyes that she hadn´t seen for more than sixteen years, the eyes of her first-born son.

Her heart clenched when she thought about her boy. Grayfia had been so happy when she found out that she was pregnant. Finally, she would have a baby of her own, a baby that wouldn´t have to live through the terrible wares that had driven the devils nearly into extinction. They had prepared every detail before the birth. A whole wing of their estate was redecorated and made fit to house a baby. Maids were hired (selected by Grayfia herself after harsh background checks) and they had bought every toy a child could wish for so that their kid wouldn´t be lonely when both of his parents had to work.

All that for nothing. Her son, her beautiful little baby boy had been born a human. She wouldn´t have cared, had she been anyone else but the wife of Sirzechs Lucifer. So, what if the child didn´t have any demonic energy? It was her baby, the most beautiful thing she had ever held in her arms! But she was the wife of the leader of the underworld and that made her son a target. He would have been in danger if he had been a normal devil, a human would have been ripped apart by the clans.

Her husband had consulted Ajuka Beelzebub, their friendship guaranteeing his silence, but even the most brilliant mind of the underworld couldn´t tell them what happened and he couldn´t change their son. The evil piece refused to bond with his soul and with that died their only hope to hold onto him.

They couldn´t protect him, not from their own kind. So, her husband had taken their son and dropped him off in front of a human orphanage. Grayfia didn´t want to let him go, but what choice did she have? And she could still see him after some time had passed, at least that was what she told herself. Sirzechs announced that their baby had died, they buried an empty coffin, built a small shrine and waited for the day that they could see their boy again.

Only, the day didn´t come. Her son had disappeared from the orphanage without any records being made, the caretaker that had most likely processed his case had died a few weeks after that day in a robbery. She had no way to find her beloved son again. Sirzechs still wore the scars she had inflicted upon him the day she found out that her firstborn had disappeared from the orphanage he brought him to.

But, life continued, Grayfia became pregnant again and her little Millicas was born. He helped her close the hole in her heart and she gave him all the love she could. Little by little she found herself thinking less about the child she had lost. Until the day Hyoudou Kazuto walked into the room and she saw her firstborn´s eyes stare into her own.

She denied it back then, the rude boy that she met couldn´t be her son. Her son didn´t have brown hair, her son had no reason to be in Kuoh and her son would never call her a stripper. No, Hyoudou Kazuto couldn´t be her baby boy, because that would mean that he had been hidden right under her nose. It would mean that she could have embraced her son and told him how sorry she was years before if she just hadn´t given up locking.

In truth, Grayfia was afraid, afraid of what would happen if Kazuto turned out to be her son. Would he hate her for abandoning him? Would he curse her? Yes, she was afraid, because the only thing more terrible than not knowing where her son was would be to know that he rejected her.

So, she hadn´t told Sirzechs anything about the boy and focused on her work, too afraid to investigate the boy that could be her son. Then again, she really didn´t have to, Kazuto had managed to show his heritage in a very impressive manner after all.

She should have been angry. Angry at Ajuka who couldn´t find her son´s power, angry at Serafall for not telling them about their own son, even angry at Sirzechs and herself for not waiting just a few days to see if their son´s power would develop, as it clearly did. But, she couldn´t feel any anger now, only grief. Her son had known who they were, had known about his family and not even attempted to contact them. Her son wanted nothing to do with her, and the thought broke her heart.

She couldn´t think of anything else, didn´t even truly listen to what was said to her until Ria´s pawn spoke up. Until he told them how her son thought she didn´t want him, she couldn´t hold back her tears then anymore. Her baby boy thought she didn´t want him! She should have never given him away, she should have taken her son and disappeared with him. But it was too late for that, she could only grief about the mistakes she had made.

And now, to make matters worse, Millicas had disappeared. She hadn´t even thought about how her second son would react to the fact that his older brother was alive. Another mistake she now had to pay for. Millicas was gone and even when she had their maids and butlers search all their properties, they couldn´t find him anywhere.

"Hello."

Grayfia´s head snapped around when she heard Kazuto´s voice. She found Ria´s pawn holding one of their phones to his ear.

"Hi, Nii-san!"

"Oh, hey Issei! What do you need? Are the devils giving you any trouble?" Kazuto answered, sounding a bit worried.

"No, no, everything is okay Nii-san! I just wanted to tell you that it will take some time for me to get home. Buchou´s cousin disappeared and it´s all a bit hectic at the moment."

Grayfia closed her eyes. As if Kazuto needed any more reason to believe she was a miserable parent.

"Wait a minute Issei." There was a short pause before Kazuto continued in a loud voice "Oi Millicas, didn´t you tell anybody you were coming over to visit?"

She froze. Millicas had followed his brother?

"Uhm, no Onii-sama," She felt relieved when she heard her youngest son´s muffled voice through the phone. He hadn´t run away, he wasn´t kidnaped and he was safe "I didn´t really think about it."

"Oh well, no harm done. Issei, Millicas is here right now. Tell them I´ll bring him to occult research club after he has finished eating! Sorry but I have to end the call know or the eggs will start getting burned. I´ll reserve something for you."

"No problem Nii-san!" The boy looked towards Rias. "Looks like your cousin is at my place, so everything is okay!"

"Well," Venelana spoke up "That´s perfect! We can get Millicas and meet with our wayward family member at the same time." Her gaze grew hard. "And you will have the option to justify your action to him Sirzechs, Grayfia."

"What?" Hyoudou Issei nearly screamed. "You think I´ll let those two anywhere near my brother?"

It hurt, it hurt to think that this boy felt like he had to defend her own son from Grayfia.

Venelana looked at Rias pawn. "I commend your willingness to protect your brother, Hyoudou-san. But, this situation must be resolved as soon as possible. There will be consequences because of his actions today, and if we aren´t careful they could be dangerous for him. Do you understand?"

The boy didn´t look convinced but reluctantly nodded when her mother in law continued to stare at him. Grayfia felt anxiety wash over her. She would get to talk with her firstborn after all.

-0-

*Ding – Dong*

What the fuck is going on here, is everybody coming to visit today? Can I expect Michael to stand in front of the house with a gift basket? Oh god, please don´t take that literal!

I sighed and stood up from the kitchen table. And we had just started eating too! "You both continue eating, I´ll just go and see who is on the door."

Leaving both Asia and Millicas, who were happily munching my food, behind I went to the front door, opened it and blinked, and blinked again. Damn, I could feel a headage coming. There, in front of my house, stood Issei with the whole Gremory-clan behind him.

"Oh, come one!" I pinched my nose "You couldn´t even give me a day?"

Venelana stepped forward "Family trouble should be addressed as soon as possible!" she smiled at me "Good evening, my name is Venelana Gremory," she gestured towards the oldest looking redhead in the group "this is my husband, Zeotichus Gremory. We are Rias and Sirzechs parents. It´s nice to meet you Kazuto."

Could I throw them out? A Satan-class devil, a super devil, 2 devils that are probably ultimate class and Rias, nope, no chance that would work.

I sighed "Then come in. Millicas is in the kitchen, second door to left. Issei, "I grabbed my brother and began to lead him upstairs while I left a surprised Gremory group to make their way towards the kitchen "let´s get you cleaned up."

"So, I assume you connected the dots about my family Issei?" I asked while walking up the stairs towards the bathroom. "Well," I continued when he nodded "I´m sorry that I didn´t tell you sooner."

"It´s okay Nii-san. I am sorry that I just brought them over, but Buchou-san´s mother is scary!"

I had to chuckle at that. "Don´t worry about it Issei, I knew that was coming when I started going all out against the flaming chicken." We stopped in front of the bathroom and I patted him on the back "But forget about that, I have something to tell you." He looked at me with raised eyebrows "I am damn proud of you, Issei! I always knew that you were a good person, under all that perverseness of yours, but going so far as to offer your own arm so you could protect a girl from a forced marriage? Yeah, I was never so proud of you as I am today."

"Thanks, Nii-san," Issei told me with watering eyes "that means a lot to me."

I smiled at him "You get yourself cleaned up and then you can get some food in the kitchen." I glanced at the stairs "While I go and deal with our guests."

-0-

The Gremory clan had made themselves homily inside the kitchen. Zeocitus, Venelana, and Sirzechs had taken a seat at the table, while Grayfia stood behind her husband. Rias, Asia, and Millicas had meanwhile retreated into a corner and were having a quiet discussion. Well, Rias and Asia were having a discussion, Millicas was stilling munching on a bowl of my food. All eyes turned towards me when I walked into the room and let myself fall into the chair across from my grandparents.

"Let´s get the politics out of the way before we continue." I began before anyone else could speak up and turned to Zeoticus "May I know what the official position of the Gremory clan on this whole thing is? Will I be acknowledged as relative or official thrown out of the clan?"

"A Gremory," Zeoticus answered while glancing at Sirzechs with a stern face "does not abandon family. You are my grandson, Kazuto, which means you will have the full support of the clan."

Wow, Sirzechs bashing much? And now I can´t even be too much of an asshole to him because then I´ll look like a whiny child. Thank you very much for that! But the Gremory clan will acknowledge me as member, that should help contain the political fallout.

"Then, I´m happy to meet you for the first-time grandfather, grandmother."

Venelana clapped her hands together, a smile on her face "That was easier than expected. And you all were worried about coming here."

"I don´t really have a problem with you all, so there is no need for unnecessary drama." I paused and turned towards Sirzechs and Grayfia "Okay, that´s not completely true, I don´t like you both very much."

They both flinched at that.

"I am sorry Kazuto," the crimson Satan told me "I am sorry that we gave you away, but we wouldn´t have been able to protect you. There are still many devils who wish for the return of the old Satan families, who want to destroy our government and lead us into a new war. And there are still more devils who are content with our rule but would never accept a human born into a devil-family, least of all in the family of a Satan. They would all have tried to end your life, and we couldn´t have stopped them all. A single mistake, a single hole in our security and you would have been dead!"

I raised my hands "I get it, from a purely logical point. It was dangerous to keep me around but …" I sighed "Look, what do you even want from me? You can´t have come here to apologize and then pretend that we are a happy family."

"I," Grayfia spoke up with a trembling voice "I just wanted to meet you. You are my eldest son and I love you so very much!" Oh, I could see tears forming in her eyes. Damn, I didn´t think I would see the day where Grayfia is crying! "The day I had to give you up was the worst day of my life and I am so sorry that I couldn´t be there for you. I wanted to watch your first step, hear your first word and watch you grow up, but I couldn´t. I understand if you don´t want to have anything to do with us, or if you hate us because we gave you away, but I couldn´t just walk away, not when I have just found you again!"

And there goes the asshole option. Nope, I can´t just stop all contact again, not after that display. I mean Grayfia is crying and I am pretty sure she meant every word she said, but I sure as hell won´t simply go ahead and play happy family with them.

"You are my son." Sirzechs said after he stood up and hugged his crying wife "To give you up was the hardest decision I ever had to make. To find out that you disappeared from the orphanage I left you in…" He closed his eyes for a moment "I have done terrible things in my life, but I never hated myself more than at that day. I will accept if you want nothing to do with me, but I would be incredibly happy to call you my son."

Yep, that was it with the asshole option. So, what do I do now? I rubbed my temples.

"My parents are two middle-aged humans. My father is an office worker who loves fishing and reading his morning paper while eating with his family. My mother is a housewife who likes to keep everything clean and cooks the best meals you have ever eaten. You will never replace them!"

Sirzechs had a pained expression on his face, while Grayfia continued to cry on his shoulder.

"But I am willing to get to know you. I won´t promise to love you, I am not even sure if we will get along, still, I am willing to try."

Sirzechs closed his eyes for a moment before he smiled at me. "I am grateful that you are giving us this chance Kazuto, thank you!"

Grayfia just stood there, her body slightly trembling. I think she fought back the urge to hug me. I really didn´t know what to say in this situation, time to change the topic.

"Maybe we should talk about the consequences my little stunt will have?"

"We can´t keep your existence secret anymore," Sirzechs answered me after a moment, going along with my unsubtle topic change "too many devils have seen it already. We´ll try to keep at least the other supernatural factions in the dark, but it´s only a matter of time until they find out."

I waved him off "Don´t bother, Azazel already called to congratulate me about my fight."

He blinked "Azazel? As in Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels?" I simply nodded "How do you know the governor of the Grigori?"

"I had a fallen angel as my prisoner once and he met up with me to discuss her release." Should I tell them about the fact that he figured out who I was because his people dug up my supposedly grave? Better not, who knows how they will react.

He sighed "Then the whole supernatural community will know in a few days time. There will be people sent to observe you, but they will likely not be too bold as long as you are in devil territory."

I nodded "And the devils?"

"You have shown great strength in your fight with young Riser, which will help. Devils respect strength, after all. But there are many under the pillars who will feel affronted by your very existence. A human with the power of a devil, it will feel like an insult of the highest order for them."

"We will deal with them!" Zeoticus answered him "I just got my eldest grandson back, I will go to heaven before I let those old fossils take him!"

Go to heaven? Interesting curse word, but I suppose that "going to hell" isn´t really all that bad for a devil.

"The Leviathans support will surely help in that matter. Did the red dragon emperor tell the truth when he said you were acquainted?" Venelana asked me.

"She is my teacher and a friend."

"Oh, a friend? I have heard that you are much closer."

Damn you Issei, what the hell did you tell them?

"I assure you that we are friends and nothing more."

I had to stop the rumor that I was going out with Sera now, or else it will spread through the whole underworld, and Sera would happily play along!

*Ring**Ring*

I fished my phone out of my pocket and stared at the display, which showed Sera´s number. Why, why did she have to call now? Could I ignore her? Oh, who was I kidding, she would just teleport into the house if I ignored her. With a sigh, I took the call, in full awareness that the devil hearing would allow everyone in the room to listen.

"Yes, do you need something Sera?"

Venelana looked at me with an amused grin.

"Hi Kazu-tan, I just watched the fight between that evil Phenex and you. You were sooooo cool! I am really lucky to have such an awesome and cute boyfriend. I´ll come over later," her voice turned husky "to reward you!"

No, no, no, NO! Why in all seven hells must this be happening? Fuck it, it´s as if she knows what we just talked about. Did she spy on me, or what? I froze at the thought. That was Serafall Leviathan we are talking about, which means her spying on me is a real possibility!

"Sera, did you bug my house?"

"Ehhh, does that sound like something your beloved Sera would do Kazu-tan?"

"Yes," I answered with clenched teeth "it sounds exactly like something you would do. And if you don´t tell me the truth I won´t be talking with you for the next two months!"

A childish threat, I know, but I could hardly do anything else.

"What? NOOOOOOOO! You can´t do that Kazu-tan! If I don´t get enough of my beloved Kazu-tan I will shrivel up and die!"

How, how did this girl ever become a Satan?

"Answer the question Sera!"

"Okay, okay, you are such a meanie Kazu-tan." I could almost see her pout "I left a few observation spells in your house to keep you safe."

Calm down, Kazuto, at least she has a good reason.

"After all, you don´t know when a thieving neko will come to your home and try to seduce you!"

That damn cosplayer!

"And just how many observation spells did you place in my house?" I asked, shaking with rage.

"Oh," Sera answered cheerful "just a few dozen," A few dozen? Damn her, damn her to deepest parts of hell! "per room."

"WHEN I SEE YOU THE NEXT TIME," I shouted at the phone "I WILL TAKE THAT DAMN STAFF OF YOURS AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT IT WILL SHOOT SPARKLES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!"

"Really? So, you are finally ready to take the next step in our relationship, I am so happy! But I didn´t know that you had such interests. You kinky bo-"

I crushed the phone in my hand, threw the pieces into a corner of the room and glared at them for good measure.

"It seems that Serafall-sama disagrees with your assessment of your relationship." my grandmother told me.

Oh, look at her grinning face. She was enjoying this, as was her husband who had hidden his mouth behind his hand, his whole body shaking with barely controlled laughter.

"One day, I will try to seduce Gabriel, just to see the look on Sera´s face!"

And I didn´t fucking care if Gabriel was listening to this, somehow, I had to pay Sera back.

"Ah," Sirzechs made himself known with a sheepish laugh "please don´t do that. If Serafall cares about you as much as I think she does, then she would declare war on heaven."

I sighed, yes, that´s exactly what she would do. Well, I´ll find another option to annoy her.

Suddenly, the door opened and Issei walked in. His gaze wandered around before focusing on the pieces lying in the corner.

"What happened to your phone, Nii-san?"

I groaned.

-0-

Issei

Issei glared at the two people who had turned out to be his brother's biological parents, while said brother escorted them out of the house. It had been a shock for him when he had learned that Buchou´s brother was his Nii-san´s father. It also meant he disliked the bastard and his wife immediately, even if said wife had great oppai. They had given Kazuto away when he was a baby and Issei didn´t care what reason they had for it. Oh, they had told him why they did it. That Kazuto had been born a human and that the other devils would have seen that as weakness and would have tried to kill him. Pah, his brother weak? His Nii-san was the strongest! He had known it from the day the first met when Kazuto had saved Issei, he had seen it when he beat up that fallen that had attacked them and he had witnessed it again just a few hours prior when his Nii-san had destroyed that damn flaming chicken and saved Buchou from her marriage.

The thought depressed him. He had been to week to save her, again. Had his brother not stepped in, then the woman who had saved his life would have been forced to marry that bastard. He had to get stronger, to protect Buchou! Maybe he should ask his Nii-san for training?

"Rias," Buchou´s mother spoke up "are you coming back home with us, or will you be spending the night with your pawn."

"Mother!" Rias protested with a red face.

"As long as they put up a silencing spell!" His brother grinned at him "Do you have enough condoms, or should I get some from dad´s stock?"

"Nii-san!"

-0-

In the end, Rias decided to stay for the night. She settled into Asia´s room, for the time being at least. I am sure she would find her way into Issei´s bed before long. It will be fascinating to see if my brother manages to have sex with her, or if anime logic will kick in, causing blue balls for poor Issei.

Well, that was a question for another day. For now, I was happy to finally get into my bed. I pulled my clothes off (Rias was right, it was very comfortable to sleep naked) and snuggled into my bed. I had just settled down when a magical circle formed over me, and Serafall Leviathan landed on my stomach.

"Hyah Kazu-tan, your beloved Sera is here!"

I closed my eyes "Sera, I had a long day and while I normally like to joke around with you, I am simply too tired now."

There was a moment of silence before I heard the rustling of clothes. Then my bedcover was lifted and Serafall crawled under it and hugged me. Even with closed eyes, I could feel that something was missing.

"Why are you naked Sera?"

"It´s more comfortable to sleep naked!"

I surpassed a sigh "So you are planning to stay over?"

"Of course," she told me "after what you did today you deserve to cuddle with someone while falling asleep."

"What I have done? Do you mean beating Riser Phenex and revealing myself to the underworld or trying to make peace with my family?"

"Both! I am very proud of how strong you have become." She hugged me tighter "And I am prouder still how you handled your family."

I turned to face Serafall, her arms still around me. "So, you approve?"

She smiled at me "Yes, I would have understood if you would have ignored them, or even hated them but I am happy that you are giving them a chance." Her smile turned a bit sad "Family shouldn´t fight."

I looked at her for a moment and hugged her back.

"Did I ever tell you how happy I am to have met you?"

Sera stiffened in my arms "No," her voice sounded more vulnerable than I had ever heard "you never told me that."

"I am. The day I met you was one of the happiest days of my life, even if I didn´t know it back then."

Sera didn´t answer me, she just pressed her face to my chest. And as I lay there, stroking her hair, my chest slowly getting wet from Sera´s tears, I realized that I couldn´t delude myself anymore. I was truly and irreversibly in love with Serafall Leviathan.

-0-

I woke up to the sound of my door being thrown open.

"Nii-san, wake up! We have to hurry or we´re going to be …"

"Good morning Issei-chan, Rias-chan!" My eyes snapped open when I heard the voice atop of me "Give us a moment, we will be finished soon."

The first thing I noticed was Sera, who was straddling my lap, still as naked as the day she was born. The second, after I had forced my eyes away from her breasts (I´m no Issei, but I´m still a man) was my brother and Rias Gremory standing in the doorway.

"I´m so sorry Nii-san," Issei pulled the door closed, his face crimson "we´ll wait downstairs!"

I looked back at Sera, careful not to glance at her breasts.

"Would you please get off me?"

"Eh?" She began to bounce up and down, and I had to bite my own lips to stay in control of myself "But little Kazu-tan seems really happy about me sitting here!"

"Yes," I answered with a twitching eyebrow, still fighting my primal instincts "but he is happy about any female he comes into contact with, that is in his job description! And I really need to get up now!"

"Puh," Sera stood up, giving me a few of her whole body "sometimes you are no fun Kazu-tan!"

I rolled off the bed and made my way to my wardrobe, mentally chanting "You have to go to school, you can´t fuck the magical girl! You have to go to school, you can´t fuck the magical girl!"

"Oh," Sera, by now in her magical girl dress, clapped her hands together "before I forget it. We are going on a date this evening!"

I don´t really have much experience with the topic, but I thought you were supposed to ask someone before going on a date, not simply inform them.

"And may I know the occasion?"

"Today they will announce the results of the underworld´s most popular girl poll, and I want to celebrate my win with you!"

She didn´t lack confidence at least.

"Sure, why not, but you are paying!"

"So stingy!" Sera pouted "Don´t you want to spoil your beloved Sera?"

"You are a damn Maou, I am sure you have more money than me!" I pulled up my pants and walked towards the door. "I´ll be seeing you tonight."

Suddenly I felt Serafall hug me from behind.

"Ne Kazuto, the day I met you was one of my happiest days too."

Then she disappeared in a magical circle.

-0-

"Thank you again for making breakfast Asia," I told the girl walking to Issei´s left while ignoring the stares my now crimson hair got from the other student on the street "I totally overslept."

"It was no problem Kazuto-san," the blond told me with a smile "I am happy to help out!"

"Mou," the redhead on Issei´s right made herself known "don´t ignore me Kazuto! Why didn´t you tell me we were related?"

"Yes," I answered her while we passed the school gates "I am sure everything would have worked out perfectly if I had strolled into the school with flowing crimson hair and greeted you as auntie Rias."

Come on, what answer did she expect?

"You are so grumpy Kazuto!" Suddenly she sprouted a huge grin on her face "Is that because we interrupted your and Serafall-sama´s morning activities?"

"There were no morning activities between us." I hissed at her. She just had to bring it up here in the open, where everyone could hear it, didn´t she?

"Really? But wasn´t Serafall-sama sitting on your lap? And weren´t both of you naked? And I could have sworn that Serafall-sama said you would be finished soon."

The schoolyard suddenly seemed to get colder, the chirping of the birds stopped and I felt a cold chill traveling up my spine.

"Ara, Sona good morning, I didn´t see you there." Oh, that bitch! "Come along now Issei, Asia, let Sona have some time alone with Kazuto. I am sure she has much to talk about with her future brother in law."

I turned around, while Rias fled with Issei and Asia, and came face to face with Sona Sitri, who had been leaning at the wall next to the gate. Her face was expressionless as usual, but all my senses were screaming danger just from looking at her. All the other students had disappeared, without doubt, sensing the murderous mode she was in.

"I just want to say that I am fully willing and capable to defend myself if you attack me Sitri-san."

"Whatever gave you the impression that I would do that Hyoudou-san?" She smiled at me. I think a grinning skull would have looked friendlier. "I am just here to invite you to a game of chess in the student council room."

"I would love to, but I fear that I have to go to class now."

"Don´t worry Hyoudou-san, I have already talked with your teachers and excused you from today's classes."

Of course, she had, that was Sona Sitri after all. Maybe it´s better if I get it done as fast as possible.

"Then lead the way, Sitri-san."

-0-

I sat in front of the gigantic desk in the student council room, Sona´s whole peerage lined up at the walls. Most of them looked pretty confused about what was going on.

"Did you know that I had a talk with your brother last evening, Hyoudou-san?" Sona told me while preparing the chessboard.

Of course, of course, Issei had told them about me and Sera while Sona Sitri could listen in!

"Normally, I would ask what about what you were doing with my brother outside school time," I ignored Saji´s indignant shout "but I think you won´t appreciate the humor. So, let me ask you, what exactly do you want to know?"

I moved my pawn forward, starting the game.

Sona glared at me for a moment before adjusting her glasses "What is your relationship with my sister."

"She is one of the most important people in my life!" I answered without hesitation.

She looked into my eyes for a long time, seemingly judging my sincerity, before slumping back into her chair "I hope you are prepared for her."

I raised an eyebrow "Don´t get me wrong Sitri-san, I am happy that you don´t make a drama out of this, but I thought your reaction would be a bit more … extreme."

Sona moved her rook, not even looking at me "My sister didn´t become a Maou without being a good judge of character. If she became close with you, then she believes you are trustworthy, and I trust her judgment. Still," she glared at me "if you somehow hurt my sister I will rip your entrails out and decorate the school with them!"

Wow, didn´t expect that from her.

I held my hands up "Warning received, Sitri-san."

"Good, but I hope you know what you are doing. My sister can be … eccentric."

I had to chuckle "Yes, I figured that out when she barged into my room, totally panicked because her beloved So-tan didn´t like the underwear she bought for her and proceeded to drag me on a shopping trip to choose a replacement."

Sona groaned "I had hoped, truly hoped, that your brother was lying about that. Please tell me that this only happened once."

"Well, once per month is normal."

She buried her face in her hands "Onee-sama!"

"You should see the positive side of things!"

"And pray tell, Hyoudou-san, what is positive about the fact that a boy has been buying my underwear for the last few years without my knowledge?"

"Because without me you would be running around only in edible or see-through underwear."

She stared at me, her eyes almost begging me to take my statement back "NO!"

"Yes!" I surpassed a grin. I think I understand Sera a bit better now, breaking Sona´s cool façade is fun "Sera told me that her So-tan is so sweet that she just wants to eat her up and that her So-tan is so beautiful that she shouldn´t hide her body."

*Wham*

I turned around to see Tsubaki standing with a raised hand over Saji, who had blood dribbling down his nose. Yeah, not difficult to see what happened there. When I looked back at Sona I found her with her face buried in her hands again.

"Why can´t my sister just be normal?"

I can understand the sentiment "If it makes you feel better, I know what it means to deal with Serafall Leviathan" Sona looked at me skeptical "You don´t believe me? She has my whole family convinced that we are going out and that she takes me on regular trips to have sex with me!"

"That´s nothing!" she waved her hand in a dismissive manner "Onee-sama made an album of naked pictures she took of me when I was younger. She still shows it to people!"

Yes, I had seen that album. What does that say about my life?

"At least it´s just childhood pictures, I just found out that your sister has bugged my whole house, which means she has hours of film which shows me naked!" And masturbating, but I won´t mention that "And I have no idea how to find all her observation spells, so she probably will continue to film me!"

Sona looked at me for a moment before she began to rummage through her desk. She pulled out a folder full of spell circle descriptions and showed it to me.

"That are all the observation spells I have found in my rooms. You should be careful some of them activate a second, hidden spell when destroyed."

I looked through the dossier with interest. Sona had recorded dozens of different spells in there.

"Do you have anything to prevent her from entering your room."

She stood up, came around the desk and showed me a second dossier.

"Onee-sama is too powerful too really keep out. If she wants in, she gets in. So, I have my on observations spells in place, to at least check when she entered."

I shook my head "Those don´t work!"

She frowned "You haven´t even looked through them yet. They have shown good results!"

"I don´t need to look at them all. I know for a fact that your sister is regularly breaking into your room while your sleeping to measure your three sizes. If they don´t record that, then it means she knows about them and just lets herself get caught so you don´t change your spells."

"Damn it, it took me months to come up with some of those spells!"

"I think that is the problem," I pointed at the stacks of papers "you mainly use spells, but your sister is at a level at which she can even the slightest use of magic. Have you fought about installing an electronic surveillance system to check if she was in your room?"

Sona grimaced "And have her simply steal the recordings? No thank you!"

"Sorry didn´t think about that."

"No, it´s an understandable mistake Hyoudou-san."

"What about a few good old-fashioned traps?" I asked "I think she would trip something like a bucket of tar and feathers, even if she knew about it, just for the fun of it. Oh, and please call me Kazuto."

Sona nodded "True, sadly that will only work one or two times before she gets bored by it. Maybe if the traps change weekly? And you may call me Sona while we are in private."

We sat there for the next few hours, under the eyes of her astonished peerage, discussing our defense plans against her sister, our chess game all but forgotten. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and facing the affection of Serafall Leviathan is one of them.

-0-

It was lunch break when I finally left the student council room, my mind swirling with ideas and plans to fortify my home against Sera.

"Man, I really fought Kaichou would rip you a new one when she brought you in. And then, you suddenly both act as if there never was a problem." Saji, who had accompanied me, told me.

I had to shake my head at that. "Oh, you sweet summer child. You will understand when you meet Sona´s sister for the first time."

"Is she really that terrible?"

"Ah," I rubbed my head "not terrible per se, but she is very eccentric and very, very energetic. I sometimes get the feeling like I´m dealing with a preschooler on a sugar rush, a preschooler who could wipe out a country."

"But isn´t Kaichou´s sister one of the four Maou? How could she be a leader of the underworld with a personality like that?" Saji looked at me skeptically.

"Believe me, I have asked myself the same question time and time again."

"Ara, ara," my left arm was suddenly grabbed and trapped between two breasts "you are quite merciless with your assessment, aren´t you Kazuto?"

I glanced at the violet-eyed beauty grabbing me, careful to avoid her breasts. Really, is it sexual harassment day? "How may I help you on this beautiful day, Akeno-san? And please let go of my hand!"

Akeno smiled at me and tightened her grip "Why, I had hoped you would have lunch together with me. I accidentally prepared too much food this morning, so I thought we could use this opportunity to become closer, Ufufufufu. And please," she batted her eyelashes at me "just call me Akeno."

Run! My instincts where screaming at me to run, hide and never come back here. Fuck, how did I attract the attention of the damnable sadist? I hadn´t even much contact with her, what could … my battle with Riser. Oh shit, I had tried to force him to surrender by torturing him, with electroshocks, in front of the Thunder Princess, the Ultimate Sadist herself!

Oh, fuck no! I had just come to terms with the fact that I was in love with Sera, I sure as hell wouldn´t throw myself in front of the wolves by playing around with Akeno. And wasn´t she supposed to be part of Issei´s harem, one of the most enthusiastic members at that? Yes, he can deal with her!

"I´m very sorry Akeno-san," I desperately tried to free my arm "but I have important things to do."

Her grip grew stronger, that strength boost the queen piece gave her was ridiculous "Ara, that´s no problem Kazuto, I´ll simply accompany you."

"No, no, I don´t want to inconvenience you, Akeno-san!"

"Oh no, you aren´t inconveniencing me Kazuto. I am happy to come along!"

I narrowed my eyes "Akeno-san, I fear I have to reject your offer, so, please release my arm."

"My, whatever would happen if I refuse to let you go?" her smile turned mischievous

I gritted my teeth "In that case I would have to remove it myself."

"You would use violence against a poor, defenseless maiden like myself? Ufufufufu," she licked her lips "how exciting!"

I should have told her that I really wasn´t interested in flirting with her, or I could have distracted her and run, or a dozen other things. Why didn´t I do that? I blame anime logic! Anime logic, my panic and the fact that I was, deep down, flattered that such a beautiful woman was showing interest in me. So, I did probably the stupidest thing I could have done. I channeled electricity through the hand she held onto and gave her a shock.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akeno groaned and slumped against the nearby wall, her legs shaking.

What? Did I use too much power? The amount I used shouldn´t have been enough to seriously hurt her, just give her a painful shock!

"Akeno, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I asked with a panic filled voice.

"Oh my," she pushed herself away from the wall and faced me. As I looked at her flushed face and her half-closed eyes I came to a realization. That hadn´t been a groan of pain, that had been a moan of pleasure! "that felt amazing Kazuto! But to go so far without even taking me on a date, how bold of you!" lightning began to dance around her hands, much more powerful than the one I used "I think I have to punish you a bit. Don´t worry, I´ll make sure that you will feel good … eventually."

I looked at Saji, who stood in the corridor with a horrified face and Akeno, who seemed ready to torture me, or rape me, not sure which. Yep, time to make the logical choice! I threw myself out of the nearest window and began to sprint away as fast as my legs could carry me.

-0-

I stared at my laptop, on which I just had won my latest round of league of legends. Turns out that superhuman reflexes are really useful for winning in that game. Yes, I had skipped the rest of school that day and decided to play computer games! Give me a break, what would you have done if you had managed to attract the Ultimate Sadist? Well, that was a problem for another day. What to do now? Maybe I should check if my parents are back by now. It is really fascinating how they simply disappear when all this supernatural stuff is happening in our home.

That plan fell short when a magical circle appeared, and an angry Sera stepped into my room.

"I´ll kill that bitch! Why was she even an option? It´s named underworld´s most popular girl for a reason!"

"Uhm Sera," I looked at her confused "what´s going on?"

Her eyes focused on me for a moment, and then she tackled me "Kazu-taaaaaaaan, it´s terrible! That angel bitch stole my title! And I bet she is laughing her ass off about it too!"

"Timeout, I have no clue what you are talking about."

"That bitch Gabriel," she spat the name out like it was a curse "was elected as the most popular girl in the underworld!"

I had to blink at that. "The Archangel, the strongest woman in heaven?" I continued at her nodding "Why was she even allowed in that contest?"

Sera threw her arms up "Exactly! That bitch must have bribed someone to get on the voting list. She is doing that just to annoy me I know it!"

Wow, the paranoia is strong in this one "Sera, isn´t she an angel? Are those guys even allowed to do stuff like that?"

"Pah, that what they want you to think! She enjoys seeing me suffer, and nobody believes me!"

Yes, because Gabriel is an archangel, an embodiment of virtue and pureness and you are a fucking Satan. Well, I can hardly say that. Think fast Kazuto, how can you change the topic.

"So, does that mean our date is canceled?"

Oh yes, I marvel at my own brilliance. Ask an upset Sera if we can skip the date she wanted to go on, pure genius.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, Kazu-tan," her sweet smile sent shivers down my spin "we will just have to adjust our plans a bit!"

I have a bad feeling about this!

-0-

"Let me get this straight," I watched as Sera was typing in some sort of computer. "you want me to help you prank an archangel."

"Yep!" Sera told me with a happy voice, now moving ominous looking machines in place around the magical circle I was sitting in.

"To do that, we will break into heaven, using some sort of portal Ajuka developed to infiltrate heaven in case a new war breaks out between devils and angels."

"Uhu, Ajuka sure is smart, don´t you think so Kazu-tan? I had a really hard time getting to that damn excuse of a woman before he invented this portal!"

Why are you using super-secret technology to prank Gabriel, that´s what I want to know! No, more importantly, doesn´t that mean you already used it before? That´s a direct route to heaven, ignoring all their defenses, isn´t it? That would be a trump card in every war and you are using it because you lost some popularity vote!

"Ignoring the insanity of the whole idea, how are we going to stay undetected up there? They have a whole monitoring system in place!"

"Moh," Sera pouted at me "don´t you trust your beloved Sera?"

"You just told me that we are breaking into heaven, of course, I don´t trust you!"

"Don´t worry Kazu-tan, your girlfriend has it covered!" she threw a small vial on a chain into my hands "This is angel essence. Very hard to get without corrupting the angel in question, but with that, we can evade detection."

I stared at the slimy white fluid that was swapping around in the necklace and decided I was better off not knowing what exactly "angel essence" was.

My companion seemed to have finished her preparations because she skipped into the magical circle.

"Okay, everything is ready! Just remember the plan and you will be fine Kazu-tan!"

I felt my eyebrows twitch "We didn´t make a plan Sera."

"Oh right, sorry, forgot about that, Tehe!" she hit her head and struck out her tongue. Goddamnit, why did she have to look so cute doing that? "Just keep close to me and do what I do." She slapped an armband on my left hand "If you need to get out fast, just break the armband and you will be teleported right back here, so there really isn´t any danger!"

I beg to differ! We are breaking into heaven, of course, that's dangerous! What if I ran into a high-ranking angel? Should I tell him I took the wrong exit at the highway and landed in heaven?

"Oh, and the first time using this portal can be a bit harsh, but don´t worry I´ll carry you when we reach heaven!"

"What? Why would I need to be…"?

We disappeared in a flash of magical energy before I could finish my question.

-0-

What heaven looks like you ask? No clue, I saw a lot of white, but that could have been because of the pain! Yes, Sera wasn't exaggerating when she told me the portal would be harsh. I felt like somebody had opened my stomach, plaid around with my entrails, closed it with a nail machine and kicked me in the balls for good measure. No wonder the devils don´t invade that way, their army would be completely useless!

By the time the pain had faded enough that I could move around again Sera was dragging me through what looked like a gigantic mansion. And I mean really gigantic, the floors where as wide as my living room, the walls full of expensive looking portraits and the doors I could see were made from slightly glowing white wood. Whoever lived here was loaded!

"Kazu-tan," Sera noticed I was back from the land of pain and let me down "good, you got better right at time!"

"You could have warned me about that, you know?"

She tilted her head "But I did, right before the portal activated!"

I gritted my teeth "You said that it would be harsh, not that I would be in agony!"

"Oh, don´t be a baby Kazu-tan," she hugged me from behind, stuck her hands under my shirt and began to rub my belly "there, your amazing girlfriend will make the pain go away!"

"Oi," I pulled away with a crimson face "that´s never the right time nor the right place!"

She grinned at me "So you want to continue later Kazu-tan?"

"Oh, shut up!" I averted my eyes, because, as much as it hurt my manly pride, her belly rub did feel good.

"You´re so cute when you are all tsun-tsun!"

Why did I have to fall for the craziest girl in hell again?

"So, where are we exactly?" When in a pinch, change the topic.

"Right, right!" Sera dragged me to a colossal double door and threw it open "may I present you, the angel bitch´s living chambers!"

I found myself in what looked like a gigantic living room. Really, why did angels and devils have to build everything so bombastic? Come on, the couch was big enough to fit a whole football team on it. The desk was even bigger than the ones used by Rias and Sona. And would you look at that Tv, it took up a complete wall! Wait, they have Tv in heaven? Never would have guessed.

Sera tugged on my sleeve and began to lead me around the room. "There you have the kitchen, back there is the dining room and in here you have the room for her clothes. Now we have about half an hour before the bitch is normally finished with her relaxing time in the bathhouse, so I'll get her clothes while you empty out the kitchen, okay Kazu-tan?"

It´s terrifying how well you know Gabriel´s rooms and schedule. Are you sure that´s just a rivalry you have going on there and not something more?

"And what about the room back there?" I pointed at a door at the opposite side of the Tv. Who knows, maybe there was a bunch of security angels stationed in there, just waiting for us to let our guard down.

"That´s her bedroom, but she has a barrier there, so I can´t get in!"

Serafall disappeared in the supposed clothing room while I made my way towards Gabriel´s bedroom. Hey, I was interested in what type of barrier a Seraphim would set up in her own home! Imagine my surprise when I managed to touch the doorknob without any sort of resistance.

"No way!" I saw Serafall´s head peaking out of the room she was plundering "Did the bitch forget to activate it?"

That hypothesis was proven incorrect when Sera tried to approach the door but was flung back by a shimmering barrier just one step away from the door.

"Owie," she rubbed her head "okay, that´s not it. Maybe she didn´t think about a human trying to enter her bedroom?" Huh, certainly a possibility, even if it´s a bit negligent for a last line of defense. "Whatever, Kazu-tan, go ransack her bedroom!"

"Excuse me?" Did she really expect me to steal from Gabriel´s bedroom? Oh, who was I kidding, of course, she expected me to do it.

"It´s perfect!" Sera clapped her hands together "You go in there and steal whatever emergency clothing she has, and I go to the bathhouse and nick the one she is wearing right now. That damnable angel will have to go around without underwear like the bitch she is!" Wow, whatever did that woman do to you? "As soon as you are finished break your armband, it will transport you into one of Ajuka´s labs. Stay safe Kazu-tan!"

And she was gone. Good god, I really have a troublesome love interest in this life. Well, no matter, if I don´t at least get in there Sera will nag about it forever. I took a big breath and opened the door.

-0-

Gabriel´s bedroom was a lot smaller than I expected, nothing of the grand scale that was outside. The only thing even remotely big was the bed, and I expect that was so that she could stretch her wings. There was a small desk with a chair, a single clothing drawer and that was it. A lot more nihilistic then I expected. Well, let´s get this over with!

Should I open the drawer? I really didn´t want to steal Gabriel´s underwear, who knows how she will react if she finds out. Maybe I can find something in the desk which will satisfy Sera. The first desk-drawer was empty, as was the second, but the third was full of old newspaper articles. I looked through them, at the beginning with interest, and then with growing horror.

Gabriel voted most popular woman by the European pantheons – Serafall Leviathan attacks committee!

"Miracle Levia-tan" stops airing in favor of the rising Tv show "Gabriel-watch" – Serafall Leviathan rampages through east-Asia!

Serafall Leviathan kidnaps the head of the "Archangel Gabriel fan club"!

Oh god, there were dozen, maybe even hundreds of pages describing Serafall being enraged by Gabriel in some form or another. Suddenly Sera´s word came into my mind "She enjoys seeing me suffer, and nobody believes me!"

"Fuck me sideways," I muttered, still staring at the pages in my hand in disbelieve "Sera was right!"

"Language!" I heard an amused voice behind me.

I froze. Why was there a voice behind me? There shouldn´t be a voice behind me! Slowly, very slowly, I turned my head towards the door. There, leaning at the door I found a woman, clothed in bathrobes. I had seen a lot of beauties in my second life, but the one standing in the doorframe topped them all. I don´t think I can convey it with words. Really, how could a description like curly blonde hair and blue eyes do someone like her justice? And the golden halo above her head somehow made her look even more attractive.

But right now, I had really no time to sing praises about the woman's beauty, because I needed to get out of there! I carefully turned around, placed the newspapers on the desk and ripped my armband off, or at least tried to. My arm was gripped by a delicate hand, who nevertheless had a strength that I could not break free off.

"Now, now, it´s not very nice to break into a girl's room and then try to run away!" I was forcefully turned around and came face to face with the blond-haired beauty.

"Would you believe me if I told you I went for a walk and ended up here by accident?" I really wonder why I start talking nonsense whenever I meet someone really powerful.

She tilted her head to the side, an amused smile on her face "I don´t think that's quite what happened, is it, Kazuto?"

Oh crap, she knew who I was! And she wasn´t using any honorifics, why was that?

"Ah," I rubbed the back of my head with the hand she didn´t hold "so you know who I am Gabriel-sama?" I paused "And could you please let go of my hand?"

"How could I not know you? You were making quite a few waves up here when we found out that you got a direct connection to any Seraph who´s name you used. And will you promise not to try to run again if I let you go?"

Ah yes, I had forgotten about that little fact in my panic. Damnit calm down Kazuto, losing your head will only lead to you getting killed or imprisoned!

"I assume I wouldn´t be fast enough to run even if I tried?" The Seraph inclined her head in my direction "Well, then I promise I won´t try it."

Really, there was no point if she was fast enough to catch me. Maybe I could bullshit my way out of this? Trying won´t hurt.

Gabriel smiled at me and let go of my hand "Wonderful! So, what brings you to my humble home Kazuto?"

Humble my ass! Did she not notice the gigantic Tv outside?

"Uhm, I was coerced into doing this by an overexcited magical girl?" Wow, that sounded so outlandish, it´s sad that it´s actually true.

"Truly? So Serafall finally found someone who indulges her more childish tendencies?"

I frowned "You really don´t sound all that concerned about her breaking into heaven."

The Seraph smiled at me again "It isn´t the first time it happened, and it won´t be the last time." Translation, I know that she can break in and it really isn´t much of a danger to heaven "To tell you a secret, I find her antics rather amusing."

I glanced at the stack of newspapers on the desk "Yes, I noticed that."

She followed my gaze and giggled. No really, the, a few-thousand-year-old Archangel giggled! Her voice was beautiful like a thousand tiny bells ringing. What was god thinking when he created her, that he had to make the perfect beauty and then let nobody touch her? Damnit, concentrate Kazuto!

"Oh my, not really what you were expecting to find in there?"

"No," I shook my head "not quite!"

She looked at me, clearly amused, then she turned around, took off her bathrobe and laid it on her bed. Wait, what? I could only stare at the backside of the angel, most of her back was covered with golden locks, but her *ahem* bottom was only hidden by a pair of white panties. One of her hands reached back and threw her hair over her shoulder, revealing her bra strap.

Gabriel looked back over her shoulder "Could you help me open my bra Kazuto? I have trouble reaching it."

Okay, sanity clearly has the day off. Gabriel, the Seraphim, the strongest woman in heaven was asking me to help her take off her bra. My brain refused to continue working while it processed that bit of information. My body didn´t seem to care and before I knew it I had unhooked her bra.

"Ahhhhh, thank you very much! You don´t know how relaxing that is."

My brain had just started rebooting when she took off her bra and bend over to pull down her panties. Then she turned around and pressed both items into my hand.

"Be a dear and put those away for me, would you?"

I really didn´t listen to her, because my eyes had started wandering down, over her perfectly shaped breasts and came to a stop right between her legs.

"As you can see," she sounded amused again "I am shaving regularly." Oh, oh fuck me! I had forgotten about that little comment. "And" my hand was suddenly grabbed and pulled forward until it enveloped a soft yet firm shape "my breasts aren´t the least bit saggy!"

You know, I never understood Issei´s obsession over breasts until this point. I mean, yeah, they were nice and all that, but not something to go completely crazy over. That was until now. Wait, did I just agree with Issei? Fuck, no get yourself under control Kazuto! After my brain jumpstarted I felt blood rushing into my face and I jumped away from the woman who had let me touch her breast in such a casual manner.

I heard soft laughter ringing through the air "Oh my, you really are cute when you are flustered Kazuto-san!"

"Don´t give me that shit! Aren´t you supposed to be and embodiment of purity? I thought no male was supposed to see you naked!"

"Language!" she chided me "And what has being naked to do with being pure? This is the body my father gave me so, why I should I be ashamed of it being seen?"

Okay, so Gabriel was a nudist, fan-freaking-tastic!

"So, the whole thing about no male seeing you naked is just propaganda?"

"No," she shook her head "it´s true that I normally don´t show my body in front of male company. In fact, I believe you are the first male since my father that has laid eyes on my bare flesh," she grinned at me "and certainly the first to have the honor to touch my breasts."

I blinked "Okay … I am clearly missing something here."

She sighed "Kazuto, you must understand that my body invokes a large amount of lust in most males who see it. If I would walk around naked in heaven, then we would have our angels falling left and right. And whom else do I know enough to be comfortable with showing my body?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" I held my hands up, one still clenching her underwear "why would you be okay with me seeing it, not to speak about touching it? You don´t know me, apart from a few curses!"

Gabriel tilted her head and answered with a small smile playing around her lips "But I do know you, Kazuto. I have known you for a long time."

"What?"

"Do you not remember? You once prayed to me, when you were but a child."

I did? Wait what did I pray about… oh. I hadn´t thought about that day in a long time, the day sister Sophia was buried.

"I … did you … is Sister Sophia okay?"

"Of course she is, I brought her to heaven myself!"

I felt tears gathering in my eyes "You did?"

Gabriel looked at me a bit of pity in her gaze "How could I not after I heard your heartfelt prayer?"

I dropped into a deep bow, tears dripping from my eyes "Thank you very much, Gabriel-sama! I am in your debt. Should you need anything from me you have only to ask and I will do everything in my power to fulfill your request!"

I had loved Sister Sophia, the wonderful kind woman that had taken care of me after my birth parents had given me away. I would do whatever Gabriel asked of me, nothing else would be enough to repay her for taking care of Sister Sophia

I felt myself being pulled up and came face to face with the Seraphim. She studied me for a moment and then she smiled at me. A smile filled with so much warmth and kindness like I have never seen before. In that moment I could truly see why Archangels were described as incarnation of all that was good!

"Ah, there is the boy Sophia described to me. The boy that would cook for children twice his age and read goodnight stories to those his own, the boy that I have watched since he prayed to me, a boy with eyes too old for his age and a heart full of kindness." She caught one of my tears with her fingers "There is no dept owned Kazuto, I just did my duty."

I shook my head "Even if it was your duty, my offer stands. Call me and I shall answer. And" I sighed "I fear you give me too much credit. I can be quite an asshole, you know?"

"Yes," she was amused again "before you arrived, I was just about to show Michael a video, in which you showed quite a bit of arrogance while beating down a certain devil. But," she tapped my breast with a finger "your kindness is still in here. You have just begun hiding it!"

I really didn´t know what to answer at that. Was it true? I had to think more about it when I get back home.

"Gabriel," my thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from the door "are you decent?"

The female Seraph turned to the door, back to me and then she smirked. Yes, she smirked. In that moment she remembered me too much of Serafall for my comfort. She pulled the bathrobe back on, not bothering with her underwear and sat down on the bed.

"Of course, Michael, you can come in!" somehow her voice sounded more innocent than before.

Michael? Of fuck! As the door opened slowly I realized how the situation I was in must have looked like to another person. A young redhead with a pair of underwear in his hands, while a beautiful golden-haired woman was sitting on a bed just in a bathrobe? You may as well have walked into a porn-studio and I think that's exactly what Gabriel wanted it to look like!

Okay, damage control! I slammed the undies into one of my pockets, making sure that no part of it peeked out and then simply stood there in the middle of the room. I had never time to hide, nor flee (who knows if Gabriel wouldn´t have stopped me from ripping off my armband), so the best thing was to act like I belonged here.

The door opened fully and in strode a male that was clearly related to Gabriel. He had long blonde hair, green eyes and a hallow shining above his head. Yep, leader of the angles here, I am so fucked!

"Gabriel, I just wanted to look if everything is alright. Serafall Leviathan was sighted, and I thought …" At that moment he noticed me standing in the room. His face turned a bit frosty. "And who might this young man be? And why is he in your room sister?"

Gabriel tilted her head to the site. She looked a bit like a bit like a puppy at the moment "That´s Kazuto. As to why he is here, uhm …" she looked at me and blushed a bit "I think he said something about trying to seduce me?"

Oh, oh you fucking bitch! Are you trying to get me killed, is that it? Oh my, that´s a very friendly smile you have on your face Michael, if only you weren´t aiming that light spear at me. Okay, emergency plans? Pull on the armband, which would get me skewered before I could reach it. Anything else? Nothing? Okay, brain is out of ideas, mouth time to do your thing. You managed to get me Sera as my teacher, now save my life!

"I´m very sorry madam, but store policy states that flirting with employees is strictly forbidden. If you continue I fear I have to ban you from our massage parlor." I turned towards Michael "I´m sorry sir, but massage sessions are strictly private, so I have to ask you to leave."

No way that he will believe that, no way in hell! Michael´s gaze turned towards Gabriel. Please, I begged her with my eyes, please play along. She still looked totally innocent, but I bet she was having fun deep down.

"It was just a joke brother. You weren´t about to hurt Kazuto, were you?" And this year's Oscar goes to Gabriel, for playing totally innocent while nearly getting me killed via her brother.

"Ah," his face turned a bit crimson and he dismissed the light spear he was holding "I am very sorry about that. I just misunderstood the situation, I will be leaving right away."

He nodded in my direction and disappeared through the door. I let out a breath I hadn't even noticed I was holding.

"Nice safe!"

I glared at the grinning angel. "And what was that about, are you trying to get me killed!"

"But Kazuto, didn´t you proclaim proudly that you would seduce me just yesterday in front of the whole Gremory clan? You can´t get a girl´s hope up and then smash her down like this. You could have broken my heart, you know?"

I felt my eyebrows twitch "That´s it I´m leaving!"

I tried to grab my armband, only to be stopped by Gabriel's hand again.

"Oh, by Odin's left nut, what is it now?"

"You can´t leave now Kazuto."

"And why not?" I was getting pissed now.

"Why, you still owe me a massage, don´t you?"

My eyebrows twitched even harder "Are you kidding me?"

-0-

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I gritted my teeth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

She was doing this on purpose, I know it!

"Mhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Okay that´s it, we are done!"

I stepped back from the bed on which a completely naked Gabriel, who was covered with massage oil, had laid down. Turns out she was serious when she asked me about a massage. And getting Michael to come back was a very effective threat to get me to work. Now that wouldn´t be so bad if she hadn´t insisted on making all those noises while I massaged her back. I was a teenager for god's sake, that really wasn´t good for my hormones!

"Oh my," Gabriel stretched, still completely naked. Damn she had a fine pair of breasts. No, Kazuto, think about something else! "that felt simply wonderful! I had no idea you were this talented Kazuto."

Thank you for the compliment, but I really had to get out of here and take care of a … little problem between my legs now.

"If there is nothing else then I will leave now."

"Kazuto," Oh fuck it, couldn´t that angel let it go "I know you want to get stronger to protect your brother, but please, don´t forget about the little boy that decided that taking care of his fellow orphans was far more important than everything else!"

I felt myself relax as I looked at the Seraph that was sitting before me. Yes, there was a reason she was hailed as one of heaven´s kindest angels.

"I won´t, I promise that." I smiled and fell back into a bow "It was an honor meeting you, Gabriel-sama."

She smiled "It was a pleasure meeting you Kazuto. Take care of yourself!" I nodded and gripped my armband "Oh, before I forget it! When can I get my next massage appointment?"

I rolled my eyes at the grinning angel as I broke it and felt myself being pulled away.

-0-

The trip out of heaven was much more pleasant than the one in. The trouble started as soon as I landed in what looked like a laboratory in someone basement, just much more futuristic.

*Crash*

"Let me go Ajuka, I have to get Kazuto back. They could have captured him!" Oh, that was clearly Sera´s voice.

"Be reasonable Serafall, you can´t just barge into heaven and start ripping the place apart!" And I assume that was Ajuka, seems we really landed in one of his labs.

"I don´t care, they could be torturing Kazuto right now!"

Okay, time to step in before this gets out of hand.

"Actually, I´m all right. A bit tired, but not tortured or anything like that."

I had barely finished my sentence when I was knocked to the ground by Sera.

"Kazuuuuuu-tan!" she began to rub her face against mine "I was so worried about you! What happened?"

I sighed "Gabriel turned up shortly after you left."

"What!" Sera practically hissed the word "Did that bitch do anything to you!"

I shook my head "No, not really. We just had a little chat and then Michael turned up and I had to bullshit my way out of there. Which lead to me having to massage Gabriel and …"

I realized what I had said a moment too late to stop it. I carefully glanced down at Sera and found her nearly frozen.

"You massaged her Kazuto?" Her voice was completely emotionless "You never massaged me, but that bitch forced you to massage her?" She stood up "Well, then I just have to kill her, her and her entire damnable species."

Oh shit. Did I just start the second great war? I began to panic when Sera walked away. Fuck, do something Kazuto!

"I´ll give you a massage too Sera!" Her steps didn´t falter "Every day!"

She stopped for a moment but then continued to walk away. Come on, there must be something she wants from me, anything!

"You can move in with me!"

I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind and was rewarded by being knocked over again.

"Yay, my beloved Kazu-tan finally is ready to live together with me! Oh, it will be wonderful! You can help me with my show preparations, we can cuddle every night and we will spend so much time together." She hopped off my chest. "Oh, I have to get everything ready. Don´t worry Kazu-tan, I will be at your place in a flash, so don´t miss me too much!"

And she was gone. I had just invited Sera to live with me, the same Sera who had bugged my complete house. She would be there as oft as she could now. My god, how will I survive this? Wait, does that mean? I sacked on my knees when a terrible question came to my mind. How would I masturbate without getting caught now?

Suddenly I felt a hand land on my shoulder and I looked up into the blue eyes of Ajuka Beelzebub. "Think about this when you face the trials that await you. Your sacrifice today may have saved millions of lives!"

That didn´t really make me feel any better.

 **Author´s note: Dear readers, thank you for your patience! Here is chapter 7 of my story.**

 **Wow, it´s been quite a while, hasn´t it? I´m really sorry about the long wait, but I had a bit of depression in the last months. Basically, I bombed two tests because I studied too late. Which lead to me feeling bad when looking at my study material, doing something else to ignore the bad feeling and feeling even worse after. It got to the point where I simply didn´t want to do anything, which included my writing.**

 **As apology, I present you the longest chapter until know with nearly 14 000 words.**

 **To everyone who didn´t get an answer to their review or PM, feel free to send me your questions again. I answered some of them and finding out which ones I didn´t would be a pain in the ass.**

 **In this chapter, Kazuto finally meets his family and I am sure his reaction will get different comments from you. It´s important to remember that Kazuto was already completely independent (at least in mind) when he was reborn, and he got into a loving orphanage, so while he doesn´t like Grayfia and Sirzechs he doesn´t hate them like most normal children would for abandoning them.**

 **Oh, and just because Serafall is happy that Kazuto tries to make peace with his family doesn´t mean that she won´t have a confrontation with Sirzechs.**

 **The part with Millicas got a bit short (because the chapter is so freaking long already), but I think he will come to visit more often and we will see more interaction between him and Kazuto.**

 **Gabriel has made her appearance and I think I have given her personality a bit of a new spin. Really, she sounds a bit like a discount Asia form what I remember from the light novels and the wiki. Here we have a woman that IS kind like expected from an Archangel, but who also has a bit of a mischievous side. Why did she let Kazuto touch her? She is a few thousand years old at least and thought in the great war. I don´t think she will fall because a bit of groping. And yes, she sometimes checked in on Kazuto. His prayer intrigued her, the fact that he got Serafall´s attention was just a bonus (and also a reason why he got so mercilessly teased).**

 **The poll is closed and the majority of you wanted a harem. Surprised me a bit to be honest, because most reviews suggested a single pairing. For the single pairing fans, don´t worry the harem will take time. Kazuto must confess to Sera, then they have to date, then another girl needs to get close enough to be even considered for entry, then Sera must be convinced and then they must convince Kazuto about it. Yeah, that surely won´t begin before the ending of the Kokabiel arc. And if I notice that I can´t write it convincingly I will think about it again.**

 **I have decided on a familiar whom I believe hasn´t been used before. Thank you all for your suggestions. What is it? Well, you´ll have to find out (hopefully next chapter).**

 **And now a bit of a rant about DxD. Some things are so fucking imprecise. Like the power levels, they make no fucking sense. Fenrir, one of the top 10 existences (at least that stood in an author note) was tamed by a fuckin Excalibur splitter. I read an article that described that Issei should in his fight with Vali, based on the number of boosts he went through, have been able to lift Mount Everest. I sometimes think the author never planned for the story to get this long, so he had to pull stuff out of his ass and fit it together.**

 **What brought that up was the fact that I tried to determine how powerful Kokabiel should be. At one-point, Azazel tells Issei that he wouldn´t have been able to beet Kokabiel, no matter how often he boosted. Then Vali bursts in and takes him out like it´s nothing. That led me to compare power levels and it simply doesn´t make sense! So yeah, I must sit down sometimes and make a list with power levels, because else I will really have a problem whit the power level I should give Kazuto.**

 **So, that was it from my side. I wish you all a Merry Christmas (Or whatever else you may be celebrating)**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favored my last chapter.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
